Skarb lasu
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu Ludzie i Magiczni żyli w przyjaźni i jeździli na łyżwach jak dobrze wyćwiczony duet. Niestety, zło, zdrada i chciwość złamały wzajemne zaufanie. Dziś przyjaźń rycerza z wróżką byłaby nie do pomyślenia, a miłość to słowo, które nie istnieje w słowniku stosunków międzyrasowych. Tak to wygląda - aż do dnia, kiedy pewien łyżwiarz powraca z wyjątkowym łupem...
1. Prolog

**SKARB LASU**

 **Wstęp – czyli dawno, dawno temu…**

Dawno, dawno temu Królestwo i Las były jednością. Mieszkańcy obu krain żyli w zgodzie tuż obok siebie, przyjaźniąc się, pomagając sobie i obdarowując się wzajemnie tym, co mieli najpiękniejszego. Ludzie z Królestwa i Stwory z Lasu byli w tamtych czasach braćmi. Siła i oręż Królestwa broniły niejednokrotnie Lasu przed chciwymi smokami z odległego południa, a magia i uroki Lasu służyły Ludziom w leczeniu chorób, uspokajaniu kapryśnej pogody i do upiększania codzienności niezwykłością. Delikatne, łagodne Stwory uczyły się, jak bronić się przed drapieżcami i swój wdzięk przekuwać na niezawodną broń, a mocarni Ludzie za przykładem pięknych przyjaciół zamieniali krwawą walkę w zachwycający taniec rąk i ostrzy, malowali swoje siedziby wszystkimi kolorami natury, stroili posępne zbroje w misterne hafty. Ludzkie plemię założycieli Królestwa przybyło z najodleglejszej północy, a jedyna magia, jaka przetrwała w ich potomkach, była zimna i niepodobna do tęczowych czarów Stworów. Nieczęsto i kapryśnie trafiali się wśród nowych pokoleń czarodzieje, a zawsze byli to Władcy Lodu: posiadali smutną, choć przepotężną władzę nad wodą, która jest życiem Lasu, a każdą ciepłą kroplę potrafili zamrozić w lodowaty sopel. Stawy i strumienie mogli owi czarodzieje zestalić jak lodowy głaz, aby można było przejść przez rwącą rzekę czy z wód wodospadu zbudować fortecę broniącą domostwa. Władcy Lodu byli bardzo szanowani przez lud Królestwa, ale nie lubiano ich ani przy wspólnym stole, ani w gospodarstwie, ani przy rycerskich treningach. Zwykle byli więc osamotnieni ze swoją straszną mocą, jak górskie wilki patrolowali granice Królestwa i spoglądali z tęsknotą na wesołe, gwarne zgromadzenia ludzkie, które obawiały się ich lodowych czarów. Niejeden czarodziej stracił życie w walce ze smokiem. Czasem jedynym sposobem na płomienistą bestię stawało się zamienić wroga i siebie w lodowy posąg, a wiernego towarzysza prosić, aby bez litości rozbił go na srebrne okruchy, niech nikt już nie zdoła uwolnić strasznego smoczyska – i jego pogromcy, który przepadał razem z nim. O takim bohaterstwie opowiadano trwożnie i z ogromnym szacunkiem, ale tym większy lęk budzili czarodzieje, od których inni Ludzie uciekali w ramiona barwnych, ciepłych Stworów władających przyjaźniejszą magią. Wydawało się czasem, że w granicach jednej ojczyzny mieszczą się aż trzy światy – Królestwo i Las, zjednoczone w przyjaźni i beztroskich przyjemnościach, oraz zimny, samotny krąg granic, które przemierzali Władcy Lodu, odepchnięci od codziennych radości i skazani na samotną służbę. Magia jednak, jak zgodnie przyznają Najstarsi, zawsze ciągnęła do magii. Czy to przyciąganie, czy to przeznaczenie, a może kaprys losu po prostu – dość, że na skraju lasu piękne dziecię Stworów spotkało chmurnego czarodzieja, który zatrzymał się przy strumieniu, by obmyć rany odniesione w walce ze zbójcami. Tradycja i prawo nakazywały, by tylko do obcych najeźdźców kierować lodową magię, więc z rzezimieszkami z gościńca musiał sobie czarodziej radzić mieczem i oszczepem. Zbrodniarze wszędzie się wylęgną, nawet w sielankowych zakątkach Królestwa, byli więc tu i nie szanowali nietykalności Władcy Lodu, strzegącego ich własnych granic. Mężczyzna nie dał się zabić, napastników mocno poturbował, wyrwał się i umknął, ucieczka zagnała go jednak aż do Lasu, gdzie zwykle czarodzieje starali się nie zapuszczać, by nie zepsuć pięknego uroczyska swoją oziębłą aurą. Mieszkaniec Lasu, który wyszedł rannemu na spotkanie, nie dbał, czy lodowaty dotyk obcego mężczyzny starga jego szafirowe skrzydła. Współczuł nieznajomemu i uczynił wszystko, co tylko zdołał, aby uleczyć jego rany. Na brzegu strumienia tańczył godzinami, niezmordowanie i cierpliwie, aby zachwycić duszę Lasu i wyjednać błogosławieństwo dla nieznajomego wojownika. Serce Władcy Lodu rozgrzało się pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy spoglądał na piękno tego tańca i urodę skrzydlatego baletmistrza. Nigdy wcześniej nie dane mu było obcować z czymś tak doskonałym i ponad wszystko zapragnął stać się częścią tego piękna. Cóż jednak jego zimne tchnienie mogłoby uczynić dobrego dla cudownej urody tańca wróżki? Jedni mówią, że tamtej nocy wydarzył się cud. Inni, że już od dawna rozmyślano o takich eksperymentach, jednak nikt się nie odważył spróbować. A Najstarsi wiedzą, że coś tak wspaniałego można tylko wielbić, nawet nie rozumiejąc do końca. Ciemnooki czarodziej i tancerz z klanu skrzydlatych wróżek złączyli dłonie nad szemrzącym strumieniem i zaślubili magiczny taniec z lodowym czarem. Władca Lodu nie kalecząc ani jednego źdźbła trawy stworzył taflę lodu, okoloną ścianami niezwykłej urody pałacu. Zbudował z lodowego szkła niemal świątynię, godną pomieścić całą chwałę piękna emanującego z wróżki. Oszczep zabójcy smoków przekuli razem na ostrza łyżew i wspólnie wstąpili na lodowisko, odtańczyć podziękowanie dla świata: za uleczenie skaleczeń, samotności i nieporozumień. Nigdy żadne dziecię Lasu tak pięknie nie zatańczyło, jak wówczas pod czułą opieką czarodzieja. Nigdy dotąd Władca Lodu takich cudów nie stworzył swoją mocą, jak owe nieprzeliczone lodowiska i tafle wyrzeźbione do magicznego tańca. Zarówno Ludzie, jak i Stwory ze zdumieniem obserwowali narodziny nowej sztuki, łączącej magię Królestwa i Lasu. Kto mógł, ten naśladował, albowiem sztuka ujarzmienia lodu tańcem była niezwykłym wyzwaniem dla każdego, zaś jej najwspanialsze dokonania stały się kunsztem wielkich mistrzów. Czarodzieje wyszli z odosobnienia, znaleźli u Stworów Lasu wdzięczność, miłość i zachwycenie. Pasja do łyżew i tańca na lodzie ogarnęła wszystkie zakątki Królestwa – rzemiosło rycerskie również przeniosło się na lodowiska, a trening władania bronią był nie do pomyślenia bez treningu walki figurowej na lodzie. Wróżki ochoczo popisywały się za pomocą łyżew swoim wdziękiem i niebywałą urodą, a tańce magiczne przeniosły się z mchu i igliwia na lodowe tafle. Moc Władców Lodu okazała się stosownym i jedynie słusznym narzędziem do ukazania prawdziwego piękna i wykwintnego kunsztu tancerzy Lasu. Piękne były to dni, kiedy gale lodowe odbywały się ku uciesze ludu niemal co tydzień, a wzajemna rywalizacja prowadziła do odkrywania coraz to nowych figur, piruetów i sekwencji. Tańczono w pojedynkę, parami i grupami, tańczyli na lodzie rycerze i czarodzieje, wróżki i elfy, książęta i driady. Przyjaźń Stworów i Ludzi wydawała się teraz prawdziwą jednością, scementowaną oswojonym nareszcie lodem.

Aż do chwili, kiedy zdrada na zawsze skaziła niewinne piękno.

Ludzie i Stwory dzielili się zawsze po równo swoimi osiągnięciami, odwiedzali się chętnie i żyli w zgodzie, a małostkowość rzezimieszków Królestwa lub złośliwych upiorów Lasu omijała to piękne przymierze. Ludzie nie wykradali magicznych artefaktów, nie krzywdzili leśnych dzieci i nocnych listonoszy marzeń. Stwory nie oszukiwały urokami rzetelnych ludzkich oczu, nie rozkradały owoców ciężkiej pracy, nie mamiły dzieci nieistniejącym blaskiem. Uczciwie dawali sobie wzajemnie piękno i tylko piękno brali w zamian. Aż pewien Władca Lodu pokochał leśną wróżkę tak bardzo, że za nic nie potrafił znieść myśli o dzieleniu się jej urodą z innymi. Miłość zmieniła się w smutek, smutek w złość, a złość w szaleństwo i czarodziej, nauczony bronić, ostrzegać i ozdabiać świat, potrafił już tylko stawiać mury i mordować wszystko, co wzbudziło jego zazdrość. Latami chronił ukochaną przed złem i krzywdą, służył jej pokornie, aż wreszcie zażądał nagrody stosownej do tak wielkich uczuć. Porwał wróżkę do swojej lodowej fortecy, uwięził na zawsze i wielbił w swoim obłędzie. Karmił ją ptasim mlekiem, czesał jej włosy lodowymi iskrami, stroił w korony z sopli i diamentów, a chciał tylko jednego: by kochała go jak on ją kochał, by tańczyła dla niego już zawsze i doceniła wspaniałe labirynty, które zbudował na tło dla jej piękna. Jednak dziecię Lasu miało serce dla ciepła, dla słońca i kwiatów, a nie potrafiło odwzajemnić straszliwej obsesji czarnoksiężnika. Tańczyła dla niego wróżka godzinami, tygodniami, tańczyła wytrwale, bo bała się śmiertelnie jego potęgi. Z tęsknoty za rodzinnym domem w pył rozsypały się tęczowe skrzydła, a roześmiane oczy zmieniły się w smugi szarej rozpaczy, jednak Władca Lodu ufał, że dzięki temu zatrzyma ukochaną na zawsze przy sobie. Próbowali ją uwolnić inni rycerze i czarodzieje, on jednak był najbardziej z nich bezlitosny i nie wahał się dotknąć ostrzem lodu bijących serc własnych braci. Próbowali odbić utraconą siostrę mieszkańcy Lasu, wróżki, elfy, upiory i wodniki, ale wszyscy przepadli w okowach lodu. Mijały lata, a mury rosły. Forteca czarnoksiężnika cała zmieniła się w lód twardy jak czarna skała, nieprzenikniony dla nikogo. Najstarsi powiadają, że nieszczęsny szaleniec i jego ofiara tkwią tam gdzieś w środku jako zastygnięte w tańcu figury i będą czekać całą wieczność, aż jakiś śmiałek wejdzie do labiryntu, odnajdzie ich i uwolni od strasznego przeznaczenia, rozbijając lód w pył i niepamięć. Na odległych krańcach Królestwa straszy zimnem ten pomnik zdrady, przypominając straszną prawdę: zaufanie to zbyt cenny dar, by każdemu go powierzać. Nigdy już ufnie i ciepło nie potrafiły spoglądać Stwory na zdradzieckich ludzi, którzy pokazali taką chciwość i szaleństwo. Nigdy też Ludzie Królestwa nie bratali się ze Stworami tak ochoczo, posądzając ich o niewdzięczność i niestałość. Skończyły się wspólne święta, wyplatanie wieńców, śmiech i muzyka – a co najsmutniejsze, skończyły się magiczne tańce na lodowych taflach. Ludzie zatrzymali łyżwy, doskonalili swoje umiejętności i siłę, ale piękno i fantazja magicznych istot nie dawały im już więcej pociechy i natchnienia w wysiłku. A Stwory odeszły w głąb lasu, przeklinając okrutnych ludzi. Czary wyplatano tylko na potrzeby Lasu i jego mieszkańców, już tylko pod chmurnym księżycem odbywały się wdzięczne tańce wróżek, ulotne jednak i rozmglone bez lodowych ram ludzkiej przemyślności. Las odciął się od Królestwa, a Królestwo wyparło się lasu. Rozstali się w niechęci i nienawiści. Lodowy mur oddzielił Stwory od Ludzi.

A to, co za murem, zawsze kusi.

Tradycyjnie już najlepsi rycerze Królestwa, biegli w sztuce walki i tańca na lodzie, muszą udowodnić swoją siłę podczas dorocznej wyprawy w granice Lasu. Zadaniem rycerza jest przynieść władcy Królestwa najpiękniejsze, co zdoła znaleźć: magiczny artefakt, włos jednorożca, kwiat paproci czy jakikolwiek inny skarb będący dziełem magii Lasu. Ten ze śmiałków, który przynosi najpiękniejszą zdobycz, ogłaszany jest mistrzem i nadzieją Królestwa, zdobi go medal ze szczerego złota, a przez cały następny rok należą mu się przywileje, chwała i nagrody. Rok w rok młodzi wojownicy w zapale i zadufaniu wdzierają się w granice Lasu, do reszty kalecząc dawne idee braterstwa dwóch światów: co kiedyś dawano Ludziom ze szczerego serca, teraz jest wydzierane Stworom przemocą i orężem, dla uciechy dworu Królestwa i ulotnej sławy Mistrzostwa. Coraz śmielej sięgają Ludzie w głąb Lasu. Nie umiejąc docenić piękna ukrytych dzieł Stworów, porywają się na przemoc, kaleczą białoskóre pegazy i ucinają głowy sowom, aby przewyższyć swoich rywali w oczach władcy.

Nie ma nadziei na pojednanie.

Najstarsi tylko i najmłodsi wiedzą, że zawsze jest jakaś nadzieja. Wielu młodych zamiast orężem i siłą próbuje oswajać nieufne driady ciepłem ludzkiego serca, a ich zdobycze z Lasu nie pochodzą z kradzieży, lecz są podarunkiem. Mało kto jednak waży się wracać do leśnych przyjaciół, podtrzymywać więzi i przekonywać innych, że warto nad lodowym murem budować lodowe mosty. Przelotne przyjaźnie pojawiają się, ale szybko giną, gdy ludzie lgną do innych Ludzi, a wróżki do innych Stworów.

Miłość może zakończyć tę separację.

Najstarsi mówią to każdemu, kto chce słuchać, i uczą tego swoich następców. Nikt już nie wierzy w tę bajkę, ale nie zapomniano o niej zupełnie. Jeśli istota z Lasu, wolna i piękna jak promień księżyca, pozna prawdziwą miłość i obdarzy nią dziecię Ludzi – przełamana zostanie klątwa zdrady. Jeśli jej wybranek odpowie szacunkiem na ten dar, pozostawiając dziecięciu Stworów wolność i swobodę, jakiej oni zawsze łakną nade wszystko – przepaść zniknie, a rozdzielone bratnie plemiona znowu się połączą. Jakże jednak uwierzyć w taką bajkę? Mieszkańcy Lasu kochają gorąco – kochają życie, kwiaty, słońce, kochają siebie nawzajem i innych, wszystko kochają naraz tak bardzo, że nie potrafią oddać całego serca jednej osobie na zawsze. Nie mogą poświęcić swobody leśnych gąszczy i pójść za ludzkim wybrankiem do jego domu, bo zawsze prześladuje ich tęsknota za rodzinnym uroczyskiem. Ludzie zaś nie potrafią zaufać ulotnym uczuciom Stworów, pozwolić im na swobodę i frywolność zarówno w tańcu, jak w życiu. Nie do zniesienia jest dla nich niepewność i niestałość. Rozdzielone światy już nigdy się nie połączą.

Nie ma nadziei na pojednanie.


	2. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY: Triumf i porażka**

Babcia Anuszka w rozmarzeniu uniosła twarz, grzejąc czoło w młodym wiosennym słońcu. Pod jej kosturem wesoła wstążka lodu układała się w zygzaki i spirale. Staruszka pokiwała z przekonaniem głową.

\- Kiedy umrę, zostanę płaszczką.

Otabek Altin nie zwykł owijać w bawełnę.

\- Pierniczysz, Banuszka. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wygląda płaszczka – stwierdził krótko. Roześmiała się, ukłuła chłopaka w stopę końcem kostura i pociągnęła za ucho. Posłusznie schylił głowę, żeby mogła go czule pocałować w czubek nosa.

\- Jak ty mnie zawsze potrafisz przywrócić do rzeczywistości, Otabiczka! Skarb z ciebie. – Klepnęła go w udo, nie zważając na marsową minę ulubieńca. Dobrze umiała rozpoznać każde drgnienie jego niewzruszonej twarzy. Otabek pozwolił się poszturchiwać i trochę poprzytulać. Dawno się nie widzieli, a Babcia Anuszka lubiła wylewnie okazywać swoje sympatie. Oczywiście, nie była jego prawdziwą babcią. Syn dumnych Kazachów pochodził z odległego wschodu, gdzie jego klan hodował konie na rozległych równinach, a dzięki swoim talentom łyżwiarza i wojownika otrzymał szansę na trening w stolicy Królestwa, z wybitną młodzieżą całego kraju. Tutaj mierzył się z najlepszymi, zarówno w walce, jak i na lodzie. Tutaj też natknęła się na niego Babcia Anuszka – rzekomo wujeczna babka lub cioteczna wujenka samego władcy, dawna mistrzyni łyżew i nauczycielka wielu pokoleń rycerzy. Szanowana ze względu na równie cenne co złośliwe porady, omijana ze względu na kapryśne dziwactwa. Bez żadnego widocznego powodu upodobała sobie Kazacha Otabka Altina. Wcielenie zdrowego rozsądku, wyważone usposobienie, szokujący na tle frywolnych młodzików zmysł praktyczny, nader skąpo okazywane emocje, a już na pewno nawet senne mary nie widziały, żeby kiedykolwiek okazał jakiś entuzjazm – tak Otabek jawił się na pierwszy rzut oka. Z wiecznie bujającą w obłokach staruszką niewiele mógł mieć wspólnego. Nawet z wyglądu stanowili osobliwą parę, bo chłopak, choć silny i barczysty, był niższy od Anuszki o dobre dziesięć centymetrów. Oczywiście, powiedział jej wprost, że przypomina mu jego rodzoną babcię.

Babci opowiedział o Anuszce, oczywiście. A babcia, sztywno prostując plecy i postukując pejczem o cholewkę buta, oznajmiła, że nie podoba jej się jakoś ta stołeczna zdzira. Jednak, dodała zwięźle, w swojego Otabka wierzy bardziej niż w perfidię wszystkich nawet zdzir tej plugawej stolicy. Więc niechże się chłopak zadaje z kim chce i nabiera doświadczeń.

Otabek nie czuł się do końca swobodnie z większością kolegów z obozu treningowego. Miejskie rycerzyki były przeważnie zbyt zblazowane, a chłopcy z prowincji zbyt zaangażowani w nadrabianie miną. Mało kto potrafił poważnie przykładać się do ćwiczeń, nie udając przy tym wybranka bogów i nadziei Królestwa. Kiedy Babcia Anuszka upodobała sobie towarzystwo Kazacha i zaczęła wciągać w wielogodzinne dyskusje – czy też raczej monologi – nie protestował. Opowiadała mu o tradycji Skarbu Lasu, o przydatnych dla osoby jego postury przerzutach w tańcu grupowym na lodzie, o słabostkach członków Rady Królestwa i małych grzeszkach nauczycieli z obozu rycerskiego. Wspominała swoich kochanków, podsuwała Otabkowi ich wnuków i wnuczki na ewentualną weekendową przygodę, znała wszystkie sekrety rycerskiego rzemiosła, a jeździć konno po lodzie umiała niemal tak sprawnie jak sam Altin. Doceniał ją, szanował i bardzo lubił, niewiele mówił, a godzinami słuchał, wiedząc, że sam też zostanie wysłuchany, kiedy już wyrazi głośno jakąś wątpliwość.

\- J.J. przysięga, że zdobył największy skarb Lasu.

Cały obóz treningowy aż huczał od plotek, odkąd wczoraj wszyscy uczestnicy tegorocznego Polowania powrócili do swoich kwater. O zachodzie słońca mieli kolejno zaprezentować władcy i Radzie Królestwa swoje zdobycze, aby można było wyłonić spośród nich największego bohatera. Otabek trochę sceptycznie – jak to on – podchodził do tradycyjnych kryteriów nagradzania. Uzbieranie tęczowych grzybków na skraju lasu nie stanowiło poważnej podstawy do obdarzenia danego rycerza szacunkiem i respektem. Jednak – oczywiście – chłopak nie mógł się już doczekać, aż wreszcie nadejdzie jego kolej. To był jego ostatni sezon w grupie młodzików – już za rok będzie miał prawo uczestniczyć w Polowaniu, wjechać do lasu i przywieźć najprawdziwszy, magiczny skarb.

Miał nadzieję, że nie skończy się na grzybkach.

Las oznaczał dla niego przygodę i wyzwanie – takie, gdzie wreszcie sam na sam zmierzy się z nieznanym, bez wszechobecnych w stolicy oczu i uszu nauczycieli, rywali czy choćby ciekawskich świadków. Rozległe równiny ziemi Kazachów przyzwyczaiły go, że muzykę lodowego tańca najlepiej słyszy się w ciszy. Tutaj ciężko było znaleźć choćby kącik cichy i ustronny, a co dopiero przestrzeń do ćwiczeń. W Lesie jednak, ufał Otabek, na pewno będzie inaczej. Bawiły go gierki starszych kolegów, którzy z byle podgniłym pazurem irbisa obnosili się dumnie jak z diamentową koroną. On sam chciał oczywiście udowodnić swoją wartość, zachwycając władcę i dwór przyniesionym z Lasu skarbem – pragnął, aby klan Kazachów zawsze mógł się szczycić tym osiągnięciem przed próżnymi mieszczuchami. Jednak najważniejsze było dla niego wyzwanie i szansa wkroczenia na nowy poziom umiejętności. Już za rok będzie mógł się z tym zmierzyć – a na razie trzeba było cierpliwie czekać i przyglądać się, jak tegoroczna elita młodzieży prezentuje na wielkiej gali swoje zdobycze. Jean-Jacques Leroy, nazywany zwykle JJ-em, dziedzic wielkiego miasta klanu Kanadianów, pierwszy powrócił z wyprawy do Lasu – i najbardziej ze wszystkich uczestników puszył się, że jego skarb nie ma sobie równych. Pewny siebie, roześmiany i rzeczywiście niebywale sprawny wojownik nigdy nie uznawał skromności za walor godny rycerza, ale ostatniej nocy mówił rzeczy tak butne, że latami musiałby je odszczekiwać, gdyby nie miały podstaw. Chełpił się swoją mocą i wdziękiem, które miały jakoby urzec nawet Stwory z Lasu i wyjednać mu nagrodę największą z możliwych. Z przekonaniem stwierdził, że po prezentacji niechybnie zostanie namaszczony na następcę największych czarodziejów, tak niezwykły skarb udało mu się zdobyć.

\- J.J. przysięga, że zdobył największy skarb Lasu.

Anuszka w zamyśleniu nawinęła na palec kosmyk posiwiałych włosów.

\- Otabiczek – zagadnęła ciepło, jakby mówiła do przedszkolaka – pamiętasz ty w ogóle, o co chodziło ze Skarbem Lasu?

Pamiętał, oczywiście, i dał temu wyraz jednym drgnięciem brwi. Z domu wyniósł opowieści o tęsknocie za magią, o szansie na przywrócenie dawnej świetności zmaganiom na lodzie, ostrzeżenia od Najstarszych Kazachów – że Skarb zdobyć całkiem łatwo, jeśli się odpowiednio za niego zapłaci. Otabek Altin wiedział, że natura tylko piękno daje za darmo – za pożytki trzeba płacić. Kazachowie płacili chętnie – potem, trudem, wysiłkiem, fioletem sińców od końskich kopyt i skórą ogorzałą od kapryśnych wiatrów. Skarby sowicie opłacone można było szanować. Otabek nie wiedział jeszcze, jakiej zapłaty zażąda od niego Las – ale był gotów wiele oddać, jeśli znalazłby się jakiś skarb godny poważania. Anuszka kiwała głową, jakby potakiwała jego myślom. Nigdy nie zaprzeczała opowieściom, które wyniósł z domu czy od innych nauczycieli – zawsze tylko poszerzała, powiększała granice prawdy i możliwości. Opowiedziała mu, jak po wielkim rozłamie mieszkańcy Królestwa tęsknili za utraconymi braćmi z Lasu, a władca najlepszych swoich reprezentantów posyłał do Stworów, aby przywieźli znak dobrej woli, nadzieję, że uda się kiedyś naprawić zdradzoną więź. Nawet, gdy zapomniano już o nadziei, przetrwał obyczaj Polowania i poszukiwania Skarbu Lasu. Usłyszał Otabek opowieści smutne, o pięknym rycerzu, który powrócił z klątwą ubraną we wdzięczne kształty klejnotu, o wojowniczce, pociętej okrutnie w cieniu drzew. Gdy jej bracia spalili połać Lasu w zemście, sprawca krzywdy znalazł się w Królestwie, a nie poza nim, ale przepaść rosła i rosła od takich nieporozumień. Były jednak i najpiękniejsze baśnie – a to właśnie dzięki nim władcy Królestwa nadal cierpliwie, rok po roku wychowywali elitę młodzieży i odsyłali w Las, niechże szukają sobie skarbów. Pradziadowie dzisiejszych rycerzy, uczyła Anuszka, pamiętaliby jeszcze piękną wróżkę, którą spotkał w lesie i poślubił syn władcy i prawowity dziedzic tronu. Przepiękną stworzyli parę, pełną miłości, dobra i magii, a cały kraj szalał z radości, że oto zakończy się rozłam i powróci braterstwo. Nigdy nie spełniła się jednak przepowiednia o miłości, która zbuduje most. Tym razem to z głębi Lasu nadpełzła trucizna: zazdrosny towarzysz magicznych tańców przybył do utraconej przyjaciółki, opowiadając tęsknie o domu, uroczyskach i zagajnikach. Kiedy zaś nie chciała go słuchać, przysięgając miłość ludzkiemu wybrankowi, kiedy odesłała przyjaciela precz, życząc mu szczęścia równego jej szczęściu – ludzkim żelazem gardło jej poderżnął i u jej stóp przebił własne serce, w proteście przeciwko obcym, niepojętym czarom, które zabrały mu towarzyszkę. Następca tronu rozpaczał, szalał, gasł w oczach – nigdy jednak nie zezwolił na ślepą zemstę na krainie magii. Oddał Stworom ciała ich dzieci i nie spojrzał już w stronę Lasu, aż śmierć go uśpiła w smutku niewiele miesięcy później. Wielu rozpaliło od tego iskry świeżej nienawiści, inni czerpali nową nadzieję i niegasnące szanse na zadzierzgniecie więzi. Zaś ta, która umarła, nie mogła już udowodnić, że kochała wiernie i prawdziwie swojego ludzkiego wybranka: choć zginęła za tę miłość, nie przyniosła zwaśnionym światom odpowiedzi. Tego jednak mają szukać wszyscy rycerze, którzy wkraczają do Lasu: więzi, zjednoczenia, dopełnienia. Skarb, którego się szuka, to odnalezienie miłości, przyjaźni czy partnerstwa w tańcu i walce, które kunszt zmieniłoby w doskonałość obojga uczestników. Otabek Altin znał prawdę o poszukiwaniach Skarbu Lasu.

Jednak w ostatnich latach naoglądał się bardzo, bardzo dużo magicznych grzybków.

Nie to, że nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia z jakimś leśnym czupiradłem. Widywał ludzi zakochanych w sobie nawzajem bez sensu i logiki. Ba, widział już i parę wróżek, i sporo innych chochlików: bynajmniej nie były estetycznie nieprzyjemne dla oczu. Ale syn klanu Kazachów bardziej cenił sobie sam wspaniały sprawdzian Polowania, niż wątłą perspektywę obcowania z magicznymi Stworami. Prawdopodobieństwo jakichś znaczących i od wieków przepowiadanych przeznaczeniem zajść było dość nikłe, a Otabek wierzył w rachunek prawdopodobieństwa. Strzygoni było w Lesie więcej niż wróżek i żaden koniarz nie przeszedłby obojętnie obok perspektywy posiadania płaszcza ze skóry strzygonia.

\- Wiem, czego szukać – oznajmił Otabek babci Anuszce. Staruszka uniosła brew, ale zmilczała. Właśnie to trzeźwe spojrzenie na świat lubiła w Altinie najbardziej.  
Nie mogła się już doczekać jego miny, kiedy Las wstrząśnie całym jego światem.

\- Jean-Jacques też wiedział, czego chce – przyznała. – Tylko może trochę za głośno o tym gadał.  
\- To mu nie przeszkodziło zdobyć skarbu – zauważył Otabek. Anuszka pokręciła głową.  
\- To mu nie przeszkodziło zdobyć… czegoś – poprawiła. – Co do skarbu… Las lubi wyzwania. Jeśli wjedziesz tam, trąbiąc głośno, że szukasz diamentów, nie będzie się wysilał, żeby pokazać ci tęczowodne kryształy. Ty lubisz uczciwe interesy, prawda, Otabek? No to pamiętaj: tajemnica za tajemnicę. Nie dawaj się za łatwo rozszyfrować, a nie zbędą cię byle czym.

– Jestem prostym Kazachem – przypomniał jej zwyczajnie. Tego jednego nigdy nie zamierzał zmieniać. – Nie pasuje mi jakieś… Flirtowanie z magią.

\- Już magia się postara, żeby ci spasować – zaśmiała się babcia i z lekkim stęknięciem podniosła się na nogi. – Pora na ciebie, Kazachu. Ruszaj oklaskiwać Kanadiana. – Swoim zwyczajem pożegnała Otabeka klepnięciem w tyłek i patrzyła za nim z czułym rozbawieniem w oczach.

\- Czekaj, ty prosty Kazachu. Czekaj, aż zobaczysz Las – mruknęła do siebie. Odwróciła twarz w stronę odległej, niewidocznej krainy Stworów. – Tylko nie ważcie się go rozczarować!

*/*

Tłumy szalały, klaskały i skandowały imiona kolejnych rycerzy, podczas gdy ci wjeżdżali na lód królewskiej areny, popisywali się najwspanialszym tańcem i prezentowali przyniesione z Lasu zdobycze. Michele Crispino z klanu Italianów zachwycił widownię czymś zupełnie przedziwnym – po kolejnych piruetach i skokach spod jego łyżew zaczęła się wydobywać gęsta, połyskliwa wstęga ciemnej mgły, która spowiła go jak szarfa zwycięzcy. Piękny występ i wspaniała zdobycz – jednak Mickey nie wydawał się Otabekowi tak dumny i radosny jak zazwyczaj bywał. W oczach rozpacz, twarz blada, jakby wstęga wysysała z niego całą przyjemność z jazdy na łyżwach? Kazach rozejrzał się za siostrą Italianina, ale Sary nigdzie nie było widać, chociaż zazwyczaj byli nierozłączni. Otabek wyraźnie pamiętał, że w dniu rozpoczęcia Polowania widział Sarę Crispino odprowadzającą brata. Polowanie i gala dla dziewczęcej reprezentacji rycerskiej zakończyły się już kilka tygodni temu, Italianka odniosła wielki sukces, przynosząc z Lasu misternie rzeźbione obręcze, które jak ulał pasowały na jej opalone nadgarstki. Sara powinna teraz zasiadać na ławie dla najbliższych krewnych rycerzy i oklaskiwać brata – nic dziwnego, że jej nieobecność tak przygnębiła Michela. A może to jednak ciężar Skarbu? Otabek bacznie przyglądał się starszym kolegom, ale trudno było ocenić ewentualne problemy z ich zdobyczami. Phichit Chulanont pląsał na lodzie lekko i beztrosko jak zawsze, choć jego pamiątka z Lasu przypominała kształtem wstęgę Michela. Był to jednak bardziej jakby futrzasty szal, mieniący się lisimi odcieniami brązu. Nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby cokolwiek z kogokolwiek mógł wysysać – ale też, ocenił trzeźwo Otabek, nie widać było, żeby miał jakieś magiczne zastosowania. Mogły się jednak skrywać pod mechatym futerkiem, oczywiście. Phichita pożegnały rzęsiste oklaski – i wreszcie na skraju areny pojawił się wyczekiwany przez rzeszę widzów Jean-Jacquez. Otabek Altin szczerze podziwiał styl starszego kolegi, którego wyczyny na lodzie nie miały sobie równych. Jednak w oczach Kazacha nadmierna bufonada Kanadiana nie pozwalała go naprawdę szanować, choć piękno jego talentu każdy musiał docenić. Cóż zamierzał pokazać samozwańczy król lodowiska? Nie pozwolił widowni długo trwać w napięciu. Po kolejnej sekwencji skoków podjechał do bramki lodowiska – i powrócił na taflę, trzymając w ramionach bladoskórą, czarnowłosą piękność.

\- Panie i panowie! Władco nasz i mędrcy Rady! Poznajcie moją piękną Isabellę! Najpiękniejszą księżniczkę Lasu! Panie i Panowie! Nasza miłość po wszystkich latach niedoli położy kres podziałom między Ludźmi a Stworami!

Entuzjazm, jaki wybuchł, mógłby śmiało powalić nawet najstarsze drzewa Lasu. Tłum szalał, fani krzyczeli ogłuszająco, a dwie najmłodsze dziedziczki tronu Królestwa wyglądały, jakby już chciały zepchnąć z tronu ojca i usadzić na nim Leroya z jego bogdanką.

Chuda, ocenił Otabek. Chude dziewczyny i chudzi chłopcy umieli drzeć z życiem koty tak samo, jak każdy wielki osiłek, ale ta skrzywiona brunetka obok promiennego J.J-a sprawiała wrażenie wątłej laleczki wyciętej z bibuły. Po pierwszej przejażdżce w kazaskim siodle miałaby siniaki na wylot.

Cóż, może ma tę moc.

Tę jakąś tam magię i potęgę, i niezwykłość, i czar - może Isabella nawet gdzieś tam to wszystko miała. Z cichego Lasu prosto na zgromadzenie wyjących tłumów – to zawsze szokuje. Otabek za pierwszym przyjazdem do stolicy krzywił się tak samo niechętnie, jak ona teraz. Pewnie wystarczy dać jej czas, a udowodni swoją magię.

I miłość.

Jean-Jacques Leroy wykrzykiwał w zapale o swojej wielkiej miłości, szczęściu i jak to Skarb Lasu czyni go niezwyciężonym. Isabella łaskawie pozdrowiła widownię uniesieniem delikatnej rączki – wystarczyło, by wzbudzić ślepy zachwyt i oczarować nawet sędziów Rady Królestwa. Najwyraźniej pozycja zwycięzcy tegorocznego Polowania była już przesądzona. Kiedy J.J. zjechał z tafli razem ze swoją leśną narzeczoną, wszyscy długo jeszcze nawoływali za nimi i klaskali z entuzjazmem. Otabek prawie przeoczył pojawienie się przy bramce lodowiska ostatniego uczestnika gali.

Yuuri Katsuki z Klanu Nipponów minę miał bardzo, ale to bardzo nietęgą.

Otabek wiedział już, że jego starszy kolega – jeden z najstarszych uczestników Polowania – ogromnie łatwo się peszy, ale chyba powinien być już przyzwyczajony do walki o uznanie w cieniu Kanadiańczyka? Wydawało się jednak, że Yuuri zupełnie stracił zapał. Przez chwilę szeptał o czymś z sędzią porządkowym, jakby się spierali, wreszcie czarnowłosy rycerz wjechał na lód. Przed władcą Królestwa, członkami Rady i widownią odtańczył na lodzie piękne figury, ale przy skokach przewrócił się i obił o lodowisko. Tłum szemrał współczuciem, ale i przyganą: po wyczynach J.J.-a i innych oczekiwali przynajmniej wyrównanego poziomu rycerskiego rzemiosła. Może chociaż jego zdobycz z Polowania będzie godziwa? Yuuri jakby wyczuł napięcie widowni i opuścił nisko głowę.

\- Ja… Nie przyniosłem niczego, czym mógłbym się przed wami pochwalić – wyznał cicho, ale wyraźnie.

Otabek aż wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

Nic? Ani grzybka? Chyba nigdy nie słyszał o takim przypadku. Każdy chciał się czymś popisać po powrocie z Polowania – a jeśli przyniesiony Skarb nie był zbyt imponujący, rycerz nadrabiał swadą, wymową i popisowym tańcem na lodzie. Katsuki już zepsuł wrażenie z tańca – a teraz jeszcze coś takiego? Zupełnie przedziwne.

Właściwie, Otabek był skłonny uznać to za dość podejrzane.

Yuuri Katsuki cierpiał na brak pewności siebie, ale determinacji mu nie brakowało. Dopełzłby chyba chociaż do kwiatów avonu? Albo pióro wrzaskuna by przyniósł? Dziwne. Oświadczenie Nippończyka zaszokowało Radę i wszystkich obecnych. Na moment zapadła cisza – taka, jak zwykle przytrafia się tuż przed wybuchem publicznego oburzenia. Nie przerwał jej jednak wybuch, tylko…

Szczeknięcie?

Głośne, wesołe szczeknięcie spod bramki lodowiska.

Ludzie zaczęli się rozglądać, sędziowie Rady zmarszczyli brwi. Na arenę nie wolno było wprowadzać żadnych zwierząt, nawet psy obronne pozostawały na ten czas w stajniach. Żaden strażnik nie przepuściłby psa, żaden garderobiany nie ośmieliłby się przemycić nawet kanarka. Yuuri Katsuki odwrócił się w stronę bramki z absolutnym przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Kazałem ci zostać!

Oburzenie widzów znikło, zastąpione rozbawieniem, gdy na taflę lodowiska wpadło z rozpędem dorodne, kudłate psisko. Zaszczekało jeszcze kilka razy, potknęło się, przejechało kawałek na brzuchu i w końcu dotarło do Katsukiego. Młody rycerz odruchowo poklepał go po długich uszach – i aż się skurczył pod surowym wzrokiem władcy.

\- To… To jest Makkachin – wykrztusił z siebie Yuuri. – Ja… Znalazłem go w Lesie! Słowo honoru!

Niepozbawiony sympatii śmiech, oklaski za odwagę, aplauz. Widzownie może nie mieli powodu, żeby szczególnie podziwiać rycerza, ale nie ukrywali sympatii dla rozczochranego psa. Sędziowie aż wstali i nachylili się nad zwierzakiem, dyskutując jego ewentualne magiczne pochodzenie.

\- A może to wilczomruk?

\- Z tymi uszami pudla?!

\- Widziałem tylko ogon wilczomruka, podobny był…

\- Gdzie tam, to zwykły kundel, zabłąkał się biedak między drzewami.

\- Dobrześ zrobił, żeś go przygarnął, synu.

Yuuri Katsuki został lekko jeszcze obśmiany, wyklepany po głowie i psie oraz odesłany do domu z niewypowiedzianą głośno sugestią, że może ustąpiłby miejsca w elicie rycerstwa lepszym i śmielszym od siebie. Otabek Altin patrzył, jak Yuuri odchodzi – dłoń odruchowo wędrowała mu w stronę psa, który ochoczo podstawiał się do pieszczot. Wszystko razem nie wyglądało na taką znowu sromotną klęskę.

Ejże?

Kazach zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Yuuri poderwał znienacka głowę i przez chwilę popatrywał wokoło nerwowym, zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Jakby uspokojony, poszedł dalej – i niebawem powtórzyło się to samo: nagła panika, spłoszone spojrzenia rzucane dookoła, jakby Nippończyk podejrzewał, że ktoś się do niego zbliża w niecnych zamiarach.

Nikt do niego nie podszedł.

Otabek patrzył z dala, jak Yuuri znika. Jego fani, zawstydzeni upadkiem idola, znikli z horyzontu, a wrogów nie zaskarbił sobie aż takich, żeby go jeszcze dręczyli po pechowym występie. Nikt nie zatrzymał Katsukiego – a jednak, młodzieniec wciąż za czymś popatrywał z panicznym wręcz lękiem.

Pies mało szczekał, dużo się łasił i z całą pewnością miał ogon po wilczomrukach.

Ciekawe.

*/*/*

\- Ciekawe – zgodziła się Anuszka. – Wilczomruki prędzej zeżrą słabeusza, niż oddadzą mu szczeniaka.

\- To nie takie znowu szczenię – poprawił ją Otabek. – Dorosły kundel. Pół pudla, pół wilczomruka, a reszta po jamniku sąsiadów.

\- A podobno mamy rozłam między Królestwem i Lasem! – zaśmiała się babcia. – Cóż, pudle i wilczomruki nie zawracają sobie dup polityką. Zdrowo dla nich, zdrowo!

Żegnali się pod samą bramą obozu treningowego – Altin wracał na lato w rodzinne strony, trenować przed swoim pierwszym sezonem w grupie seniorów dopuszczanych do Polowań. Wiele dni po gali leśna miłość J.J-a nadal była na ustach wszystkich, o Yuurim Katsukim raczej zapomniano. Otabek wypatrywał go z czystej ciekawości – jak na razie, psisko Yuuriego wyglądało sympatyczniej niż rozwydrzona nimfa Leroya. Jednak Nippończyk zaszył się gdzieś i w ogóle nie pokazywał publicznie. Altin zastanawiał się, czy rycerz w ogóle powróci do rywalizacji w następnym sezonie.

\- Bywaj, Banuszka – pożegnał przyjaciółkę. – Zobaczysz mnie tuż przed tym, jak zostanę mistrzem mistrzów.

\- Przywlecz ten ciężki tyłek na zimowy obóz przygotowawczy, bo w ogóle nie skręcisz piruetu na gali! – skarciła go staruszka. – Wracaj zdrowo i nie daj się zniechęcić głupim gadaniem.

Otabek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gadanie? – spytał krótko. Wzruszyła ramionami, leciutko wydęła wargi.

\- Sowy szemrają, korniki szeleszczą… Ludzie gadają… - Machnęła ręką wymijająco. – Kto by w takie bujdy wierzył?

Odpowiedział ciężkim, karcącym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie piernicz, Banuszka, tylko mów.

Westchnęła lekko.

\- Podobno… Podobno Las tak się zachowuje, jakby faktycznie oddał Ludziom swoje Serce.

Otabek milczał. Cóż mógł właściwie wiedzieć o Lesie?

\- Podobno… Podobno rzeczywiście zdobyliśmy największy Skarb Lasu.

Cóż. Kazach wzruszył ramionami. Świat był pełen skarbów, a największe zawsze były nieporęczne. Ale… Taka wyblakła mimoza?

\- Wracam na zimę – oznajmił. – A następną wiosną przyniosę ci pamiątkę z Lasu na poprawę humoru. Może grzyby? Mam szczęście do grzybów.

\- Już ja ci wetknę te grzybki do łyżew, skórkowańcu! – Uściskała go serdecznie. – Miej szczęście gdzie się nie obrócisz, i wracaj zdrowo. Las głupio coś gada.

\- Bywaj.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi: Na skraju Lasu, czyli Jak Kazach z Lichem Wojował**

Letnie treningi w rodzinnych stronach zawsze napełniały Otabka poczuciem siły i determinacji, jakby tylko tutaj jego wewnętrzny piec mógł znaleźć odpowiednie paliwo, by godzinami mocno dogrzewać. Altin opowiadał rówieśnikom o cudach i brudach stolicy, a rodzicom mówił o rywalach i swoich szansach w starciu z innymi rycerzami. Babci opowiadał o polityce stajennej dworu Władcy, a wieczorem, gdy wszyscy się już pospali, mówił jej o świecących lotosach z Lasu i ludożerczej mgle leśnych bagien, albo pokazywał osobliwe rysunki zwierząt odległego południowego morza: dziobate, hakowate ryby, płaszczki w kształcie łopoczących liści, dziwnostwory zwinięte jak węże w pływające kłębki.

\- Chcesz tam wrócić na zimę – zgadła od razu babcia.

\- Mój sezon coraz bliżej – odparł, jakby ambicja wymagała dodatkowych usprawiedliwień. Babcia poklepała go po głowie – czule, ale bez uśmiechu.

\- Otabek. Co przywieziesz z lasu? – zapytała surowo. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać.

\- Wyzwanie – odparł krótko. Starsza dama przytaknęła mu bez słowa. Zawsze uczyła wnuka, że nagrody są dla emerytów. Najlepsze, czym można zwieńczyć spełnienie się w życiu – to zdobycie motywacji do kolejnej przygody. Będzie zawsze czas, żeby spocząć na laurach – chociażby w trumnie.

Naczelnik Klanu Kazachów do dziś przeklinał priorytety teściowej za to, że jego stateczny, zrównoważony syn, podpora narodu i wojownik już teraz ceniony nawet przez nadętych generałów klanu, nie zdradzał żadnych chęci do przejęcia rządów nad ziemią, ludem i stadami.

\- Otabek Altin!

Odruchowo wyprostował się na baczność – tak bezbłędnie, aby nawet palce stóp wbiły się w ziemię pod kątem odpowiednim do ostróg, których nawet nie miał teraz przy butach. Babcia Kalova każdego potrafiła postawić do pionu.

\- Wnuku – rzekła poważnie. – Jeśli zabalujesz w tym ichnim Lesie… Jeśli ci szajba uderzy i przywieziesz mi tu jakąś frymuśną wróżkę w gaciach z kociego puchu…

Ani nie mrugnął.

\- To co będzie? – spytał spokojnie. Wzruszyła ramionami, równie spokojna.

\- To mamy jeszcze palankinowe siodło po twojej ciotce. Nawet zakichana wróżka nie nabije sobie w nim siniaków.

 _Przywieź choćby i harem wróżek, tylko mi tu zdrowo wróć_.

Uścisnął jej rękę – zawsze aż pękał z dumy, ilekroć mu na to pozwalała. Zamierzał po swoim Polowaniu na tyle zachwycić władcę Królestwa, aby ten podał mu dłoń. Okaże się, czy dorównuje prestiżem Generałowej Kalovej.

Wątpliwe.

\- Dam z siebie wszystko i zabiorę co należne – obiecał.

*/*

Otabek Altin wyruszył na obóz treningowy w stolicy zaraz z początkiem zimy. Długą drogę z rodzinnych stron do samego centrum Królestwa pokonywał już nie pierwszy raz i coraz bardziej znajome stawały się mijane krajobrazy, odwiedzane zajazdy i rozgadani gospodarze, zachwyceni poważnym Kazachem i jego wspaniałym koniem. Otabek starał się nie marnować nigdzie dużo czasu – część trasy znał niemalże na pamięć, mógł drzemać po drodze w siodle i nie tracić czasu na noclegi. Jednak tym razem im bliżej celu docierał, tym bardziej obco i osobliwie się czuł. Widoki niby znajome, ale nabrały dziwacznej aury, jakby patrzył na nie przez krzywo zakolorowane szkło. W powietrzu czuło się napięcie – ani dobre, ani złe, trudne do zidentyfikowania. Kazach miał wrażenie, że wjeżdża w serce burzy, ciche i nieruchome na sekundy przed wybuchnięciem w obłęd.

\- Jesteś! – Chris Giacometti powitał go ciepłym uśmiechem i uściskiem. – Dobrze! Im nas więcej, tym bezpieczniej. Bo wiesz – zniżył głos – Las nas ostatnio nie lubi.

Otabek zmarszczył brwi. Inni łyżwiarze podeszli bliżej, kiwając głowami.

\- Las się gniewa o tę nimfę JJ-a! – wypalił Phichit. – Dmucha w nas jakieś paskudne wyziewy, aż strach wychodzić poza zgrupowanie! Upiory przychodzą i fukają pod drzewami! Gawrony kraczą!

W opinii Kazacha gawrony krakały niezależnie od tego, czy jakiś Las miał do kogoś pretensje, czy też nie. Ale nawet twardo stojący na ziemi Otabek musiał przyznać, że w powietrzu czuć napięcie.

\- A ta nimfa co na to mówi? – spytał Chrisa. Reprezentant klanu Szwajcarów zachichotał tylko i pokręcił głową.  
\- Ona mówi „JJ, zrób coś!" albo „JJ, załatw to! – zaraportował złośliwie Phichit. – Jakoś nie widać, żeby chciała wracać do Lasu. Ogłosili datę ślubu i w ogóle.

Altin uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował tego. Skoro dziewczyna nie zamierzała wracać do Lasu, niechże się Las odczepi. Można było mieć liczne wątpliwości co do charakteru jej wybranka, ale Otabek był pewien, że Leroy do niczego nie zmusiłby siłą swojej bladoskórej panny. Na pewno nie przykuł jej łańcuchem w swojej sypialni, ani nie zamykał na noc w lochu. Jeśli Isabella postanowiła pójść za człowiekiem do jego świata – nikomu nic do tego.

\- Mogą teraz tańczyć w parze – podsumował sprawę Otabek. Phichit pokręcił na to głową i poszedł o krok bliżej do kolegi.

\- Ona nie chce z nim jeździć na łyżwach! – wyszeptał mu konspiracyjnie do ucha. – Ani jednego pokazu nie dali wspólnie! JJ jeździ tak, jak zawsze, ona mu kibicuje z widowni, a on aż się świeci z radości. Ale nie jeżdżą razem.

Wszystko to wypowiedział jednym tchem, jakby opisywał niebywały skandal. Otabek musiał przyznać, że to faktycznie dość szokujące, przynajmniej dla niego. I dla każdego innego rycerza łyżew, sądząc po minach kolegów. Iść aż do Lasu po dziewczynę – i nie tańczyć z nią lodzie? Czy nie o to chodziło we wszystkich dawnych legendach? Czy to nie wspólny taniec miał być spełnieniem marzeń o jedności z magią Lasu? W każdym razie zawsze tak im obiecywano. Oczywiście, Otabek nie brał poważnie większości przyrzeczeń, które sypały się tym szczodrzej, im wyżej udało mu się zajść w eliminacjach do elity rycerskiej. To, co robił w życiu, było dla jego własnego spełnienia i dla chwały klanu Kazachów, a nie dla słodkich obiecanek, nagród i zysków. Jednak wychowano go w przekonaniu, którym nie zachwiało zepsucie wielkiego miasta: że rzetelnym Ludziom Las dotrzymuje obietnic.

Jednak zawsze zaskakiwał i nigdy nie działał wprost.

Altin wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się po znajomych twarzach. Perypetie Leroya niezbyt go interesowały. Brakowało tu jednak kogoś innego.

\- Gdzie Katsuki? Czyżby zrezygnował z zimowego obozu treningowego? – spytał ciekawie. Nippończyk nie był dla niego szczególnie ważnym rywalem – zbyt łatwo ulegał emocjom, peszył się od głupstw i tracił panowanie nad łyżwami, jednak był dobrym towarzyszem treningu, a jego jazda miała w sobie wdzięk, którego nie sposób było nie docenić. Żal byłoby, gdyby kaprysy Lasu do reszty odebrały Yuuriemu chęci do dalszej walki.

\- Zdziwaczał zupełnie. – Phichit pokręcił głową z wyraźnym żalem. Zawsze blisko przyjaźnił się z Yuurim. – Zgłosił się do kolejnego sezonu, ale prawie się nie pojawia na treningach, nie chodzi nigdzie z nami, zaszywa się w jakiejś dziurze, tylko czasem z daleka widać, jak ten jego niby pies gania za krukami na obrzeżach terenów obozu.

\- Skreślą go za absencje – domyślił się Otabek. Ale na to znowu rozległy się zaprzeczenia.

\- A nie!

\- A gdzie tam!

\- On to dopiero dał czadu!

Chris przekrzyczał wszystkich i zaczął opowiadać, stopniowo zniżając głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu.  
\- Po pierwszym tygodniu wagarów przywlókł się na testy, mina nietęga, wzrok wlepiony w łyżwy. Trener dyżurny wściekły był na niego, więc mu zadał potrójne skoki i trudną sekwencję. A on tak pojechał, że już go powinni do wyższej grupy przerzucić, gdybyśmy mieli wyższą! Trener dwa dni chodził z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i kręcił głową sam do siebie. Widok był niebywały, myśleliśmy, że teraz to się już na pewno chłopak nawróci na reżim treningowy, skoro dostał owacje na stojąco. A on nic! Ani go widu, ani słychu, i tak do dzisiaj, tylko testy przychodzi zaliczać. Ale jak to robi! Finezja i poezja! Pamiętasz, jak przytył przed wiosną, bo się w nerwach objadał chałwą i sękaczem? Zrzucił wszystko, figurę ma jak w najlepszych czasach, a jeździ jak nigdy! JJ-a jakby ostrogą kolnęło w ambicję, jeszcze więcej trenuje niż zwykle, a Izabella go dopinguje . My próbowaliśmy wiele razy podpytywać Yuuriego, kto go tak zaczarował i czy nas by też nie odmieniło trochę, ale nas zbył, taki przerażony, jakby cyrograf z demonem podpisał i bał się, że ktoś usłyszy.

\- Może podpisał! – podchwycił Leo de la Iglesia, a oczy mu aż błyszczały. – Mam parę teorii na ten temat! Śledziliśmy go, podglądaliśmy, ale ten pudlomruk zawsze go ostrzegł, że ktoś się kręci. Nie dam się wyprzedzić, w tym sezonie pokażę parę nowych figur i ta nasza cicha woda mnie nie pokona, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, co go tak odmieniło!

Otabek wiedział, co odmienia ludzi. Przynajmniej na tyle, żeby rozwiązać im języki.

\- Upij go – poradził zwięźle. – Katsuki ma słabą głowę. Po dwóch szklankach będzie chciał z tobą tańczyć.

\- On już z nikim nie chce tańczyć! – Kenjiro Minami pociągnął nosem z wyraźną rozpaczą. – W ogóle się nie chce z nami zadawać! To straszne!

Altin nie przyglądał się dotąd Minamiemu szczególnie uważnie, ale kojarzył młodziutkiego Nippończyka jako ognisty ładunek energii i radości życia. Byłoby naturalne, gdyby chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z Katsukim, bądź co bądź rodakiem – ale że tak mu doskwierał brak kontaktu? Cóż, Yuuriemu dobrze by zrobił na duszę taki pełen entuzjazmu wielbiciel.

\- Idź z nim porozmawiać – doradził Otabek młodszemu koledze. – Na pewno się ucieszy, że tak się o niego martwisz.

Kenjiro spuścił głowę.

\- Poszedł sobie o świcie i nie wiemy dokąd – wyznał z żalem. – Pewnie trenuje poza obozem, a ja mam dzisiaj ćwiczenia z potrójnych skoków i nie mogę mieć kolejnych wagarów.  
Kazach wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jutro też jest dzień. Próbuj do skutku – oznajmił. Nawet Katsuki nie potrzebowałby wielbiciela, który tak szybko się zniechęca. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia ostatniej gali, Katsuki w ogóle niczyjej uwagi nie chciałby aż tak na siebie ściągać.

\- Idę na rozgrzewkę – stwierdził Otabek. – Chcę pojeździć.

Lód najlepiej weryfikował ludzi. Lód i babcia Nira Kalova.

\- Na razie!

\- Zaczekajcie na mnie!

\- Do zobaczenia wieczór!

Rycerze rozeszli się na swoje treningi, a Otabek założył wreszcie spokojnie łyżwy. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wtrącać się w prywatne sprawy Yuuriego. Ani w sprawy JJ-a, ani w niczyje inne. Nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty snuć się po obozie i podglądać kolegów – no, chyba że przy sekwencjach ze skokami poczwórnymi. Z własnych ćwiczeń było jednak zawsze więcej pożytku niż z oglądania cudzych metod. Otabek rozgrzał się jak należy, wypróbował piruety i kilka skoków. Nie mógł zawieść swojego narodu i zmarnować wyrzeczeń, jakie poniósł klan Kazachów, żeby młody Altin mógł dostać się do elity łyżwiarskiego rycerstwa. Nigdy tego nie zaprzepaści. Będzie trenował godzinami i doskonalił każdy skrawek ciała do najbardziej skomplikowanych figur. Cudze sprawy go nie interesowały.

Zdjął łyżwy.  
Osiodłał konia.  
Spakował łyżwy.  
I pogalopował prosto do Lasu.

*/*

Strażnik furty uważnie przejrzał dokumenty Otabka - rzadko zdarzało się, żeby uczestnicy obozów treningowych mogli swobodnie wyjeżdżać bez opieki trenera. Jednak z uwagi na poszanowanie obyczajów klanowych wydawano odrębne zezwolenia: na przykład dla odbywania w odosobnieniu praktyk religijnych, trenowania technik objętych rodową tajemnicą albo na potrzeby nagich kąpieli w górskich strumieniach, jeśli tylko rycerz zdołał przekonać obozową administrację, że tego właśnie wymaga honor jego rodziny i narodu. Otabek nie musiał niczego do nikogo przekonywać – nawet w obcych stronach więzi Kazachów z ich wierzchowcami były powszechnie znane. Choć przedstawiciele tego klanu rzadko pojawiali się w stolicy jako rycerze i łyżwiarze elitarnej gwardii Królestwa, opowieści o nich krążyły jako ciekawostki po miejskich zaułkach. Nikogo nie dziwiło, że Kazach Altin potrzebuje nawet i codziennie wyjeżdżać poza obóz, żeby nie zaniedbać jeździeckiego treningu – i, jak szeptano, żeby się klacz nie znarowiła.  
Każda kość Otabka pamiętała doskonale, jak jego Aniel go witała, kiedy zbyt rzadko jej dosiadał.

Kopniaki przyjmował po męsku, gdy były zasłużone, i oddawał z nawiązką, gdy się Anielce należało za nieuzasadnioną histerię. Stanowili z klaczką dobraną parę i ani ich więź, ani umiejętności Kazacha nie wymagały nieustannych ćwiczeń, jednak – czemu mieliby sobie odmawiać? Tego dnia gniada klacz nawet nie czekała na instrukcje, tylko od razu zwróciła pysk w stronę Lasu. Otabek poklepał Aniel po uszach. Oczywiście – po przyjeździe wypadało się i tam przywitać. Nieprawdaż?

Świeży śnieg był delikatny jak oddech i topił się pod kopytami klaczki. Regularne przejażdżki Altina po obrzeżach Lasu nikogo już nie dziwiły w obozie treningowym kadry rycerskiej. Z tego i z innych powodów nazywano go czarnym koniem elity. Pojawił się, ich zdaniem, znikąd – bo w stolicy mało kto słyszał o klanie Kazachów i chyba nikt by nie umiał wskazać na mapie Królestwa, gdzie leżały ich ziemie. Mimo dość mocnej postury, przynajmniej w porównaniu do niektórych filigranowych gimnastyków łyżwiarstwa, Otabek potrafił i na lodzie, i w walce okazać grację i wdzięk godny elity rycerstwa. Małomówny, poważny, z praktycznym, a wręcz przyziemnym podejściem do życia – nie oczekiwano po nim występów tanecznych dość pięknych, żeby zasłużyły na dopuszczenie do sekretów Lasu. A jednak – tej wiosny to właśnie ciemnowłosy Kazach miał wziąć udział w Polowaniu i w gali najlepszych rycerzy Królestwa. Otabek miał zamiar po raz kolejny udowodnić wszystkim, że potrafi czarować tańcem na lodzie równie dobrze, jak zwyciężać w pojedynkach. Magię łyżew mógł opanować nawet taki jak on przyciężki wieśniak spod końskiego ogona, jak go tutaj nazywali złośliwi, nim im uświadomił głębię ich błędów.

Nie powinni byli mieszać w to konia.

Otbek uważał w głębi ducha, że wielu jego rywali, zwłaszcza tych najlepszych, żyje w zbytnim oderwaniu od rzeczywistości. Ślizgali się na swoich wyżynach geniuszu, dbając zawsze, by wystawiać do widzów ten najkorzystniejszy profil. Zapomnieli po drodze ten najważniejszy powód, dla którego kiedyś po raz pierwszy weszli na lód – i w efekcie gubili się w lodowym labiryncie własnych osiągnięć. A w Lesie bywali tylko z wizytą podczas Polowań. Oczywiście, to ostatnie dotyczyło większości rycerzy, nawet tych najświetniejszych reprezentantów łyżwiarskiej gwardii. Nie wolno było wjeżdżać do Lasu wedle własnego widzimisię, a treningi nie obejmowały wycieczek w stronę krainy Stworów. Otabek niezbyt popierał taką strategię – całe Królestwo, jak nakazywała tradycja, mówiło i wzdychało do pojednania, a równocześnie wszyscy aż stawali na głowie, żeby jak najściślej odseparować ludzi od Lasu. Cóż – sam Altin mógł w razie czego zwalić winę na Aniel i upierać się, że jechał tam, gdzie go poniosła. Odkąd przybył do obozu treningowego, śmiało zwiedzał obrzeża Lasu. Odkrył kilka wiecznie zamrożonych stawów, jakby zawieszonych pomiędzy światami – być może pozostałości dawnych wspólnych tras taneczno-łyżwiarskich? Jeden z tych zakątków świetnie nadawał się do indywidualnego treningu – przy każdej przejażdżce konnej Otabek spędzał godzinę pod koronami Lasu, ćwicząc swoje figury i wyciągając ręce do sekretów przyczajonych w zieleni. Czasem przyłączało się do niego kilkoro młodzików z pobliskiego miasteczka – w odróżnieniu od elity, nie znali żadnych zakazów szwendania się po Lesie. Zwykle natomiast zdrowy rozsądek, ciężka rózga sołtysa i długie pazury żbikomruków powstrzymywały co większych chojraków od wycieczek w głąb magicznej krainy. Obrzeża jednak należały równo do wszystkich, a do jazdy na lodzie nie potrzeba było aż certyfikowanego wytwórcy łyżew bitewnych profesjonalnych, jak głosił szyld na warsztacie mistrza w obozie treningowym. Kowal z miasteczka wyposażał każdego chętnego w całkiem sprawne łyżwy, więc tradycyjny kunszt Królestwa kwitnął wzdłuż i wszerz, bynajmniej nie tylko wśród rycerstwa. Otabek uważał te swoje nadprogramowe treningi za szczególnie pomocne w zwalczaniu rutyny obozowej i pogłębianiu panowania nad ciałem i lodem. Las – choć to ledwie były jego skraje – zupełnie inaczej nastrajał swoim poszumem i mieszaniną zapachów, niż pedantycznie ogrodzone lodowiska do ćwiczeń rycerskich. A okoliczna młodzież – choć chłopcy zwykle płoszyli chochliki i szczygliki, zaś dziewczęta nieustannie próbowały podsuwać Anielce cukier – była doskonałą odskocznią od towarzystwa otabkowych szlachetnych rywali. Ich nieskoordynowane, lub zupełnie już szalone ataki i podchody były nieraz ciekawszym wyzwaniem niż z góry przewidywalne i utrzymane w eleganckiej sekwencji kroków i skoków natarcia kolegów rycerzy. Las natomiast patrzył, czasem ciskał szyszkami i pilnował, by skute magicznym lodem stawy nie zarosły. Przez tych kilka lat Otabek zaznajomił się doskonale z atmosferą Lasu i jego magii na tyle, na ile pozwoliły mu na to jego obrzeża, a nigdy nie poczuł się niechcianym gościem. Podobnie luźno, ale serdecznie zaprzyjaźnił się z mieszkańcami miasteczka, poważnymi ukłonami podbijając serca podejrzliwych ojców-rzemieślników i zatroskanych matek, które niemal od początku na równi z własnymi pociechami dokarmiały Kazacha serem i pasztetem z dzikich zajęcy.  
O, chwała im za to.  
W zbilansowaną, obozową dietę proteinową Otabek też nie do końca wierzył – nie zaufałby w pełni żadnej strawie, na którą Aniel patrzyła z taką zgrozą, jak na kunsztowne obiady rycerskich kucharzy. Chętnie więc korzystał z gościnności miasteczka, a kiedy miał czas, odwzajemniał się światłokryształami zebranymi na wieczornych przejażdżkach, instruktażem jazdy konnej dla najmłodszych i wymianą doświadczeń w kwestii sideł na przepiórki.

Czasem łatwiej było ułowić ważkorożca, psiamać.

Otabek wiedział, że jego kolegom unikanie życia obozowego – towarzyskiego i treningowego – kojarzy się z zupełnym dziwactwem. On sam jednak potrafił zrozumieć Katsukiego, który, odetchnąwszy porządnie powietrzem Lasu, ciągnął raczej w tamtą stronę niż do kolegów z treningu. Przebywanie tutaj – czy w towarzystwie, czy samotne – było przyjemnością, której Kazach nie chciałby się wyrzec. Chociażby dlatego, że nigdy nie dało się przewidzieć, na co się tutaj można natknąć.

Aniel zatrzymała się gwałtownie nad krawędzią zamarzniętego stawu – Otabek rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie zauważył nic szczególnego, co mogłoby zaniepokoić klacz. Zapewne chciała tylko wyrazić oburzenie dla całej tej sytuacji – zamiast kontynuować przejażdżkę, jakieś bezużyteczne ślizganie się po lodzie?! Zsiadając, Otabek oparł czoło o nos konia w niemym porozumieniu. Prawdziwi przyjaciele zawsze tolerowali nawzajem swoje słabostki – nawet te zupełnie niepojęte. Chłopak założył łyżwy, przysiadł kilka razy, wjechał na lód.

I jakby zupełnie znikąd spadł naraz na niego niedźwiedź.

Przygnieciony olbrzymią, pomrukującą gniewnie masą, Otabek z trudem łapał oddech. Pod jego plecami trzeszczał lód, a na brzegu Aniel rżała w furii i usiłowała kopytami sięgnąć napastnika. Kazach nie mógł się ruszyć, policzek obił sobie o niedźwiedzią łapę, a pałka została przy siodle. Zaraz mogło się zrobić naprawdę gorąco.  
Ale… Wcale nie było gorąco?  
Altin szybko spróbował opanować szok i ogarnąć sytuację. Lód niby to trzeszczał, ale wcale nie czuło się, żeby coś miało pęknąć – a walnięcie w zamarznięty staw toną obrażonego miśka musiałoby zdruzgotać nawet taflę wyczarowaną przez Władcę Lodu. Otabek czuł się niewygodnie przygnieciony, ale nie tak wyobrażałby sobie wylądowanie pod niedźwiedziem. Cały ten wielki kształt, który na niego spadł, miał niby pysk i zarysy odpowiednie, jednak musiał ważyć stosunkowo niewiele, a będąc pod spodem, chłopak nie czuł ani gorąca, ani sapania, ani szczególnego napierania.  
Złudzenie?  
Odmieniec?  
Zmiennoskóry?  
Tego rozmiaru niespodzianka jeszcze nigdy dotąd się Otabkowi nie przytrafiła na tych znajomych obrzeżach Lasu. Jeśli zmiennoskóry, czy jakiekolwiek inne licho, tak mocarne, jak na to wskazywały przemiany, wyszło aż tutaj – rzeczywiście atmosfera wśród Stworów musiała być nienaturalnie napięta.

Licho oblazło mu nogi.

Najpierw na niego runęło, a teraz zaczynało jakby obklejać, obłapiać zwałami błoniastej skóry, z której szybko znikały niedźwiedziopodobne futra. Nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby do łyżwobutów wlewała się gęsta, zimna maź, przekonało Otabka, że czas na kontratak. Cóż – lepsze licho niż niedźwiedź.

Leż!

Kazach sięgnął do niedźwiedziego pyska, zanim i to zaczęło tracić kształty, zahaczył kciuki w kącikach szczęk, a palcami wskazującymi już macał, żeby trafić w same oczy. Oho! Mocne dziabnięcie podziałało. Licho zawyło, oburzone – i od razu poderwało cielsko w górę. Niedźwiedzi brzuch i grzbiet spłaszczył się szybciej, niż dałoby się przyuważyć, i nad Otabkiem załopotało coś na kształt skórzastej płachty, trzepiącej bezładnie po lodzie, żebrach Kazacha i wszystkim dookoła, żeby tylko móc się wyrwać z niemiłego ucisku ludzkich rąk.  
Nie łap jak nie musisz, uczyła babcia. Ale jak złapiesz, nigdy nie puszczaj.  
Otabek nie puszczał – miał czas, póki Licho nie wpadło jeszcze na pomysł, żeby go poddusić. Podniósł się, usiadł, oparł mocno łokcie, cały czas wbijając palce w kurczącą się i poszerzającą naprzemiennie błoniastą masę, w której już nie było widać ani oczu, ani szczęk.

Aż znienacka wykwitły ponownie.

Szybciej, niż oko zdołałoby zarejestrować, ciemny kłąb przeobraził się w śliską, srebrzystą, podługowatą formę. Kciuk Otabka prawie omsknął się na łuskach, kiedy gibki węgorz zatrzepotał w jego rękach, żeby się wyrwać.

Kiedy rybą – za skrzela, uczyła Anuszka.

Złapał za szczękę, a palce wbił w skrzela. Oberwał ogonem w czoło i przez chwilę prawie poczuł zapach szlamu, jakby wyłowił sobie tę rybkę z prawdziwego leśnego stawu. Trwało to tylko sekundę – bo wnet nie było ani śladu po rybie, a Altin ściskał łeb jelenia, który próbował go jednocześnie dźgnąć rogami i kopać.  
Skoro ma kopyta, to jeźdźca poniesie, uczyła babcia.  
Otabek odepchnął się jedną łyżwą, przechylił i, uczepiony puszystego pyska, podrzucił nogi wysoko i zahaczył nimi o brzuch i grzbiet jelenia. Przez chwilę rogacz aż zamarł, zszokowany, jakby nie wiedział, co począć z tym pasożytem, który się do niego przywiesił. A potem frrrrt! – znikły kopyta, grzbiet, rogi, a z kolan Otabka już-już podrywało się do lotu potężne ptaszysko.  
Zakichany łabędź?!  
Jeśli ptakiem – pod skrzydła.  
Zdążył złapać jedną ręką pod skrzydło, a drugą przez dziób, i ścisnąć, aż się bestia skręciła w furczący wściekle precel. Większość znajomych łyżwiarek Otabka uwielbiała łabędzią stylizację tańca na lodzie, a szlachetne białe ptaki od zawsze były symbolem elegancji, romantyzmu i wdzięku. Nie było jednak nic wdzięcznego w siniakach, które zdołał nabić Kazachowi lichołabędź, rzucając się na oślep mimo mocnego uścisku ludzkich rąk. Otabek aż się z powrotem przewrócił na plecy – przycisnął kuper ptaka łokciem, a drugie skrzydło prawie był gotów przytrzymać zębami, kiedy znowu nastąpiła przemiana i w objęciach Kazacha syczał i dygotał żbik. Oj – pazurzasta łapa przejechała o wiele za blisko oka. Otabek odruchowo odchylił głowę – i licho, korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi, wyrwało się na wolność.  
Z tego żbika był marny łyżwiarz.  
Łapy rozjeżdżały mu się po lodzie - Otabek zdążył się poderwać i ruszyć w pościg, zanim licho zdołało skoczyć w krzaki. Kazach w biegu zrzucał łyżwy i boso gnał po gałęziach – jeszcze majaczył mu między gałęziami biały skrawek żbiczego futra, jeszcze się licho nie przeczarowało, jeszcze była szansa…?

Ach.

Otabek wybiegł spomiędzy drzew na niewielką leśną polanę. A kot już na niego czekał.

Nie wyglądało to na żbika – już nie. To był po prostu kot – trudno byłoby nazwać go zwyczajnym, bo był wielki i miał gęstą, białoszarą szubę, której i lew by się nie powstydził. Natomiast leśnego drapieżnika już nie przypominał – tkwił pośrodku polany, nieruchomy i napuszony, a na zdyszanego Kazacha tylko rzucił okiem – skrzywił pysk, jakby chciał wytknąć człowiekowi, że się brzydko poci. Przechylił głowę do tyłu, uszy i ogon nieruchome, zasiadł w pozie wielkorządcy i ani drgnął. Otabek zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. To już nie będzie takie proste. Jak uczyła babcia – kota mieć można, ale łapać za nic nie należy. Nawet w uczciwych zamiarach. Na szczęście Anuszka zdradziła mu kilka pożytecznych sekretów kotokształtnych Stworów.

\- Kici, kici, kici? – mruknął półgłosem i ostrożnie postąpił o krok bliżej zwierzaka. A potem jeszcze o krok. Kot ani drgnął

\- Kici, kici – powtórzył cierpliwie Kazach. Kolejne dwa kroki i już miał swój cel w zasięgu ręki. Kotu drgnęły lekko koniuszki uszu, jednak nie zhańbił się odwróceniem głowy w stronę intruza. Altin musiał przyznać, że rola majestatycznego kocura wychodzi lichu wręcz mistrzowsko. Można by przysiąc, że to zwykły, puchaty, nieco nieruchawy zwierzak. Cóż – trzeba będzie przerwać to przedstawienie. Otabek mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że sposób Anuszki zadziała. Przesunął rękę – powoli, powoli – aż znalazła się nad kocim zadkiem.

\- _Nie tykaj kota, jak sam nie przychodzi. Kot jak woda gojąca, przez palce ci przecieknie. Poczaruj go, skuś, przywab, a jak już musisz się wadzić z kocią skórą, to zamknij oczy, módl się, żeby nie miał pazurów zatruwanych w zgniłych bagnach – i głaskaj pod włos tak długo, aż wyskoczy ze skóry, bylebyś przestał_.

Mężna krew Babci Kalovej burzyła się na zamykanie oczu wobec wroga. Otabek ostrożnie przymknął jedno tylko oko, zanurzył palce w gęstej, grubej sierści – i zaczął głaskać pod włos.

\- MRRRRR!  
Kot skoczył na równe łapy, wygiął grzbiet, najeżył się jak kłębek naelektryzowanej wełny – i z rozmachem podstawił tyłek bliżej otabkowej ręki.

E?

Kazach uniósł brew. Chyba robił to nie tak, jak należało. Zamiast się wściekać, kocur trącał go tyłkiem w palce i apodyktycznym pomrukiwaniem domagał się więcej pieszczot. Cóż, przynajmniej nie było jak na razie mowy o trujących pazurach. Otabek, przynaglony łypnięciem kociego oka, posłusznie podrapał dalej. I jeszcze, i jeszcze trochę, i w stronę ucha.  
\- Mrrrrrrrrr…  
Rycerz westchnął, kucnął i głaskał tam i nazad.  
\- No weźże, Anielka mnie skopać gotowa za takie hece! – oznajmił kotu. I jak na zawołanie -  
GRŁUUUUPGRRRRUCH!  
Potężny kopniak trafił w biodro Otabka z taką siłą, że Kazach stracił równowagę i przewrócił się na plecy. Mignęła mu w oczach bladozłota grzywka, niebieskie oko i wściekły grymas chudej, zaciętej twarzy. Kot fukał gdzieś obok, zły za przerwanie pieszczoty, a nieoczekiwany napastnik po pierwszym kopniaku poprawił drugim w łydkę, skoczył w górę i wykonawszy imponujący szpagato-piruet, przepłynął niemal w powietrzu nad powalonym Kazachem i wylądował nad jego głową, potrząsając w furii pięściami.

\- Gdzie z łapami, złodzieju! Mało wam?! Mało?! Ty wywłoko! Ty skurwielu! Złodziejska łajza! Mojej Kasieńki ci się zachciewa?! Mało ci?! Mało?!

Wygrażał, podskakiwał i wyrzucał z siebie przekleństwa z prędkością potrójnego axla. Otabek leżał przez chwilę bez ruchu i przyglądał się nieznajomej, szczupłej twarzy.

Czy też raczej – właściwie znajomej?

\- Ja cię znam – stwierdził bez wahania. Furia napastnika przeobraziła się w wyraz absolutnego osłupienia.  
\- Eeeee?

Cdn

A w następnym rozdziale – Jak Kazach Wróżkę przywabił i kto komu skopał tyłek w następstwie.  
Będą szyszki, oczy wojownika, nieuchronny pojedynek i cała straszna prawda o tym, kto komu ukradł Serce Lasu…


	4. Rozdział 3

Gorące podziękowania za Leukonoe za podnoszący na duchu komentarz! Dzięki tysiąckrotne!

 **ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI: JAK WRÓŻKĘ OBŁASKAWIĆ, COBY SIĘ NIE ZJEŻYŁA**

Otabek przyglądał się napastnikowi, leżąc nadal na plecach i powstrzymując wszelkie agresywne odruchy. Mieszkańców Lasu łatwo było spłoszyć – pojawiali się jak sny na jawie i znikali jak rozwiane złudzenia. A tego, kto właśnie stał nad nim i fukał jak obrażona norka, Otabek Altin wcale nie chciał za szybko odstraszyć.

Wróżka.

Chłopak był wróżką, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Miał furczące szybko i nerwowo skrzydła, biało-srebrno-opalizujące, podobne do skrzydeł jętki albo śnieżnej ćmy. Kazach wiedział, że nie służą do latania, choć może zdołałyby unieść posiadacza ponad ziemię: ich funkcja była związana z utrzymywaniem równowagi, wzbogacaniem możliwości fizycznych w tańcu i przepływem prądów magicznych. Otabek patrzył na tęczowe krawędzie, zamyślony.

Cóż mógł człowiek wiedzieć o przepływie prądów magicznych?

\- Ty zakłamana, zakichana szujo! Ty złodzieju! W życiu cię nie widziałem i nie mam żadnej ochoty cię oglądać! Co mi tu wpierasz, przybłędo?! – Nieznajomy odzyskał głos, otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i wyrzucał z siebie potoki zgoła nie magicznych wyzwisk. Miał złociste włosy do ramion, przydługą grzywkę opadającą na zielone oczy oraz drobną, wyrazistą twarz o trójkątnym podbródku i złudnie uroczym nosku. Włosy przylegały do głowy ciasną kurtynką, ale kiedy chłopak podskoczył po raz kolejny, rozgniewany, zza złocistego pasma wyjrzał czubek szpiczastego ucha. Odzienie wróżki było lekkie, zwiewne i w ocenie Otabka o wiele za cienkie na tę porę roku. Coś w rodzaju powiewającej tuniki, tak skrojonej na plecach, żeby nie krępować skrzydeł, do tego obcisłe spodnie i ciżemki na stopach. Cóż, podobno im głębiej w Las się wkraczało, tym dalej od rzeczywistości się odchodziło: przestawało istnieć zimno i ciepło, jasność i ciemność, a wszystkie Stwory rozkwitały tam jak dorodna kapusta i mogły nawet biegać całkiem bez spodni. Miło ze strony wróżki, uznał Otabek, że przed tym napadem zakryła swoje wdzięki choćby i tymi wątłymi szmatkami. Jak ostrzegała Anuszka, podglądanie nagich wróżek grodziło przekleństwem, szaleństwem i spuchniętym przyrodzeniem. Kazach przyjrzał się jeszcze raz swojemu napastnikowi, od czubka skrzydeł po czubki ciżemek. Zaryzykowałby, gdyby było trzeba, ale przyjemniej było gawędzić, kiedy rozmówca miał na sobie spodnie.

\- Znam cię – powtórzył z przekonaniem. Skrzydlaty blondyn potrząsnął nad nim pięścią.

\- Kłamiesz! – warknął gniewnie. – Nie znam żadnych zawszonych ludzi!

Otabek zmarszczył brwi. To było nieładne posądzenie. Przy wspólnych sypialniach i łaźniach, żyjąc właściwie warstwami z innymi kandydatami na rycerzy, łatwo było złapać coś od sąsiadów, ale żaden wojownik Kazachów nie naraziłby swojego konia na insekty. Altin wyczesywał co rano i siebie, i Aniel, kościanym gęstym grzebieniem, polerowanym przez babcię Kalovą na świątynnym zrębie. Wszy były dla leniwych.

\- Znam… Widziałem cię już – poprawił się, bo jednak trudno byłoby mu udowodnić głębszą znajomość. Ale widział już tego złotowłosego furiata. Takiej twarzy się nie zapomina.

\- Chyba w snach! – zaśmiał się tamten drwiąco. Oczy mu płonęły, a stopa podrygiwała nerwowo, jakby szykował się do kolejnego kopniaka.

\- Nie śnię o chudych podlotkach – odparł oschle Otabek. – Widziałem cię pięć lat temu.  
Napastnik jakby się zaniepokoił – pewnie jednak pamiętał, co się wydarzyło pięć lat wcześniej, nawet jeśli nie przypominał sobie Altina.

\- W snach! – powtórzył z udawaną pewnością siebie. – I co niby robiłem?!

\- Rzucałeś szyszkami – rzekł zgodnie z prawdą Kazach. Wróżka oblała się pąsowym rumieńcem i aż z wrażenia odstąpiła o krok od ofiary. Bitwa na szyszki sprzed lat była widać niezapomniana nie tylko dla Otabka. Kazach skorzystał więc ze zmieszania napastnika i podniósł się ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej, a potem na nogi. Stali naprzeciwko siebie – Otabek czuł się trochę nieswojo wobec przeciwnika, nad którym górował i we wzroście, i w masie mięśniowej, i zapewne w innych aspektach fizycznych także, a jednak – został przez niego z łatwością obalony na plecy. Zielonooki chłopak też chyba nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, ale nadrabiał czupurną miną.

\- Pięć lat temu! Skąd niby mam pamiętać każdego ludzkiego kundla, który zabłądzi do naszej krainy?!

\- To wy przyszliście na ziemie ludzi – przypomniał mu spokojnie Kazach. – Byłeś z innymi wróżkami. Wasz opiekun dogadał się cichaczem ze starszyzną, żebyście mogli trenować jazdę na łyżwach na dużym lodowisku, razem z młodzikami z miasteczka.

\- Jesteś z tego ich miasta? Jakoś inaczej pachniesz! – Podejrzliwe spojrzenie wróżki sprawiło, że Otabek z największym trudem powstrzymał się od obwąchania sobie rękawa. Pokręcił głową.

\- Jestem rycerzem, trenuję w stolicy z elitą naszego Królestwa. Ale przyjechałem z daleka i tamtego roku byłem tu po raz pierwszy. Jeszcze nie przeszedłem eliminacji, mogłem ćwiczyć tylko z najmłodszymi, puszczali mnie chętnie do miasteczka, żeby mieć mnie z głowy. A tutaj, kiedy przedstawiłem starszyźnie pozdrowienie od mojego klanu, przyjęli mnie gościnnie i nawet dopuścili do waszego wspólnego sekretu. Póki nie miałem zaplanowanych całodziennych treningów w stolicy, spędzałem czas tam, na Białych Polach.

Blondyn spuścił głowę, z zamyśloną miną wpatrywał się w czubki swoich ciżemek.  
\- Piękne lodowisko – przyznał powoli. – W głębi lasu nie zachowały się żadne większe tafle… nic! – Poderwał głowę i wlepił oskarżycielski wzrok w Otabka, jakby wszystko to była jego wina. – Mogliśmy jeździć normalnie przez całe lato! Ćwiczyłem i ćwiczyłem, całymi godzinami! I na co to wszystko?!

\- Trenowałeś najpilniej ze wszystkich. – Kazach pokiwał głową. – Z tego cię zapamiętałem. Inni trochę się zabawiali, a trochę ćwiczyli, droczyli się z naszymi, a nasi z nimi. Dla ciebie istniały tylko łyżwy. Miałeś skrzydełka jak bielinek kapustnik, a oczy jak smoczy wojownik. Oczy wojownika… Nie zapomniałem tego. Nie zapomniałem ciebie.

Postąpił o krok do przodu. Naprzeciwko para zielonych oczu błyszczała nie zmienioną wolą walki i pragnieniem zwycięstwa. Jakże dałoby się zapomnieć taki widok?

\- Kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem, rzucałeś szyszkami w córki młynarza.

\- Oj tam! – Chłopak wzruszył nonszalancko skrzydłami. – Należało im się!

\- A jakże. – Otabek nie zamierzał się z tym kłócić. – Siły były wyrównane. Miałeś pod ręką kamienie, a i tak rzucałeś tylko szyszkami. Byłeś w porządku.

Wróżka stropiła się nieco, niepewna, czy przyjąć to za komplement, czy obrazić się śmiertelnie. Altin nie czekał na jego decyzję, podszedł jeszcze o krok bliżej. Jego czarny mankiet prawie dotykał zwiewnego skrawka białej szatki. Wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Jestem Otabek Altin z klanu Kazachów. Syn Dauriena, wnuk Kalova – przedstawił się wyraźnie i czekał. Wiedział, że na dotknięcie palców leśnej wróżki ludzie nadaremnie wyczekiwali całymi latami. On jednak nie miał aż tyle wolnego czasu tego popołudnia i jakoś nie sądził, żeby jego nowy-stary znajomy zamierzał aż tak długo zwlekać.

I rzeczywiście.

Szczupłe palce wróżki dzielnie ścisnęły mocarną pięść Kazacha. W zielonych oczach furia zaczynała pomału ustępować ciekawości.

\- Jurij Plisiecki – oznajmił z dumą. – Wnuk Koli Plisieckiego, uczeń Yakowa Feltsmana. Najlepszy tancerz Lasu, niech Gieorgij sobie nie myśli, że mnie pokona! I ty sobie nie myśl, że możesz mnie pokonać! Jestem najlepszy, a kiedy Serce Lasu wróci na swoje miejsce, będę mógł zatriumfować jak należy! Wy, śmierdzące ludzkie złodzieje, ukradliście Serce Lasu! Ale tego to już pewnie nie pamiętasz, co?!

\- Niczego ci nie ukradłem – powtórzył Kazach po raz kolejny. – Nawet szyszki. Ale jeśli opowiesz mi spokojnie, o co chodzi i co się stało…

\- To co?! – Jurij podskoczył i potrząsnął pięściami nad ciemną głową Otabka. – Oddasz, co moje?! Przyprowadzisz go tu z powrotem?! Natłuczesz mu do zadka?!

W jego głosie, oprócz histerycznego oburzenia, zabrzmiała nutka nadziei, jakby chłopak nagle uwierzył, że może Otabek gdzieś pójdzie, stłucze bliżej niesprecyzowany zadek i coś zwróci. Nie brzmiało to, jakby miał na myśli wiotką Isabellę. A na ostatniej gali rycerskiej pokazało się wiele skarbów, niewiele jednak posiadało tyłek do bicia.

Szemrany pudel Katsukiego?

Otabek Altin zaciął usta i wyciągnął rękę do Jurija Plisieckiego.

\- Chodź, usiądziemy na pniu i opowiesz mi, co się stało.

Wróżka dała się poprowadzić na skraj polanki, fukając i miotając obelgi.

\- Tak, jakbyś nie wiedział! Ty szujo wysokopienna!

\- Przede wszystkim się uspokój – zganił go Kazach. – Nie musisz histeryzować. Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, możesz na mnie liczyć.

Zielone oczy zrobiły się nagle wielkie jak pałacowe latarnie.

\- Przy… Przyjaciółmi?

\- Podaliśmy sobie ręce. – Na wszelki wypadek Otabek uścisnął rękę wróżki raz jeszcze. Nie spotkał się z protestem. – Chcesz, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi, czy nie?

Jurij gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nikt nigdy, przenigdy nie zaproponował mu przyjaźni.

\- Ja… Ja cię nie lubię! – zastrzegł się słabo.

\- Jeszcze się nie znamy za dobrze – przyznał Kazach. – Ale mamy czas. Powiedz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi z tym Skarbem Lasu. I tak musimy zostać przyjaciółmi.

\- Bo co? – Jurij podejrzliwie zmarszczył brwi. Otabek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Twój kot mnie lubi.

Jeśli ten kot rzeczywiście należał do wróżki, a wszystko na to wskazywało, w istocie nowa znajomość uzyskała jego aprobatę. Kocisko usadziło potężne, napuszone cielsko tuż obok nóg Otabka – na tyle odsunięte, aby zachować pozory godności, ale na tyle blisko, aby przy sprzyjających okolicznościach zwalić mu się na kolana i zażądać pieszczot.

\- Kasinka! – Wróżka załamała ręce z rozpaczą. – Ty zdziro! Kasiuchna! Co wam wszystkim, ruja odbiła?! Do ludzi się podwalać?! Hańba!

\- Hańba dla kota, hańba dla… Pudla? – rzucił ostrożnie Otabek, usiłując wreszcie sprowadzić rozmowę na interesujący go temat. Rzeczywiście, na to hasło Plisiecki skupił całą uwagę na swoim rozmówcy – a wręcz rzucił się mu do gardła i złapał za sznurówki od kaftana.

\- Widziałeś pudla?! Widziałeś Makkachina?! Widziałeś ich?! Gdzie oni są?!

Kazach zamierzał drogo sprzedać posiadane informacje. Zresztą, większość jego wiedzy była oparta na domysłach – nie było go tutaj przez pół roku.

\- A co ty masz z tym wspólnego? To nie twój pies. Masz już kota, możesz odpuścić pudla. Zresztą, ma ogon po wilczomrukach, wolno wam hodować hybrydy? – podpytywał. Jurij kopnął z wściekłością pień, ściągając na siebie karcące spojrzenia i Otabka, i Kasieńki.

\- Co mnie tam pudel! Nie lubię psów! A on i tak pachnie wilczomrukiem, i jak się z nim śpi, to się rano cuchnie jak wilcze leże! Ja nie o psa! Nie mąć mi tu w głowie Makkachinem, ty zbóju! Mów wreszcie, gdzie go ukrywacie!

 _Pudla?_ Otabek uniósł jedną brew.

\- A co ty masz do tego? – powtórzył cierpliwie. Wróżka wyprostowała się, wypięła pierś, w zielonych oczach błysnęła niezłomna determinacja, którą Kazach tak dobrze pamiętał sprzed lat.

\- To ja miałem być następny. I będę następny! – poprawił się szybko. – Nikt mnie nie pokona w tańcu na lodzie!

Kolana drgały mu nerwowo, jakby chciał się zerwać i od razu udowodnić Otabkowi swoją wartość w tańcu. Kazach pokiwał pomału głową. O, tak. Będzie wspaniale się z tym zmierzyć.

Później.

\- Następny? – podpytywał dalej. Zielone oczy błysnęły ponuro.

\- On dał mi słowo. Obiecał! Obiecał! - Nuta rozpaczy i zawodu, która tutaj zabrzmiała, do reszty przekonała Otabka, że stanowczo musi się zająć naprawieniem tej krzywdy i ukaraniem winnych. – Miał mnie uczyć. Miał mi pokazać. Miał zaplanować mój występ. Miał mnie pokierować. Miał patrzeć, jak tańczę, jak mu dorównam! Jak go dogonię! Miał tu być! I go nie ma! Poszedł za jakimś ludzkim prośkiem!

Rycerz pokiwał powoli głową. Yuuri Katsuki? Ci, którzy dogadywali mu od prosiaków czy innych żab, nie widzieli go na indywidualnych treningach, gdy zdejmował okulary, strząsał z siebie tremę i zapominał, że ktokolwiek na niego patrzy. Katsukiego łatwo było zlekceważyć, ale potrafił zaskoczyć, gdy się tego najmniej spodziewano i najmniej go naciskano. Czyżby Yuuri oprócz pudla ze skażonym rodowodem skradł z Lasu jeszcze jakiś inny skarb? Blondwłosa wróżka dygotała z frustracji, zielone oczy pałały, usta drżały. Kto porzucił tę magiczną istotę na rzecz głęboko skrywanych wdzięków Katsukiego?

\- Kto ci to zrobił?

Wróżka zerwała się na nogi, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, potrząsnęła pięściami i wykrzyczała w niebo tę okropną zdradę.

\- VIKTOR NIKIFOROW!

*/*/*\\*\\*

Opowieść Jurija – jak uznał Otabek – była całkowicie jasna, spójna i logiczna. Tajniki społeczności Lasu nie były aż tak niepojęte, egzotyczne i szokujące, jak można by się spodziewać, podpatrując z ukrycia tańcowiska elfów. Właściwie chodziło tylko o jedno.

Pokazać klasę i pokonać rywali.

Kazach zmarszczył nieco brwi. Właściwie ta elita Lasu, do której miał się zaliczać Plisiecki, niewiele różniła się w swoich założeniach i działaniach od elity rycerstwa. Po obu stronach największym szacunkiem otoczeni byli mistrzowie obdarzeni talentem do sztuk gimnastycznych zarówno na lądzie, jak i na lodzie. Wśród ludzi najcenniejszym kunsztem było rycerstwo – walka i szermierka, natomiast u Stworów za doskonałość uważano taniec, łączący wyczyny fizyczne z pokazem magicznym. U jednych i drugich przeniesienie najwspanialszej sztuki na taflę lodowiska było ambicją i jedynym wartościowym sprawdzianem każdego kandydata do elity. W kręgu rycerzy Królestwa zwycięzca Polowania uzyskiwał chwałę, triumf i szacunek jak żaden inny mistrz. A w głębinach Lasu na sekretnych, złudnie skromnych lustrach lodu tańczyły wróżki, elfy, driady i wszelkie inne istoty. Najwspanialszy tancerz, wybrany przez Radę Duchów i magię, był ogłaszany Sercem Lasu. Tak samo, jak u ludzi, mistrzostwa odbywały się cyklicznie, a tancerz godny imienia Serca Lasu przez cały rok mógł cieszyć się tym zaszczytnym tytułem, przygotowywać się do walki w jego obronie lub udzielać mądrych rad swojemu potencjalnemu następcy.

\- Więc Serce Lasu to pewien facet nazwiskiem Nikiforow – podsumował Otabek. Jurij fuknął, aż podskoczyła mu grzywka.

\- On nie jest… On zrezygnował! On się nie liczy! On… On sobie poszedł!

\- Nadążam – zapewnił go Kazach. – Miał zostać twoim trenerem, tak?

\- Mam trenera! – obruszył się Jurij. – Yakow jest… No, jest w porządku. I Lilia też jest w porządku. Viktor może się wypchać, ale dał mi słowo! Obiecał mi, że pomoże mi opracować program tańca najlepszy dla mojej osobowości! To mój debiut w dorosłych mistrzostwach, zostanę Sercem Lasu choćby nie wiem co!

Otabek nic na to nie powiedział. Należał do najlepszych rycerzy Królestwa, rywalizował z mistrzami, trenował z geniuszami, a to oznaczało, że przechwałki trafiały się o wiele częściej niż udane piruety. Jednak widząc te rozpalone dumą, zielone oczy musiał wierzyć, że ambitna wróżka ma moc, aby swój pierwszy występ zamienić w triumf. Plisiecki miał odpowiednie pęciny do zaawansowanych figur, lekkość i sprężystość do skoków, a histeryzował jak prawdziwa primadonna.

Serce Lasu?

Pasowało.

Otabek Altin pokiwał głową. Z opowieści wróżki wynikało, że tajemniczy Viktor Nikiforow już od ładnych paru lat zdobywał tytuł Serca Lasu – o klasę przerastał najlepszych nawet rywali, a choć Jurij odsądzał go od czci, wiary i honoru, a łamanie obietnic dowodziło, że nie można takiemu gadowi ufać, to jednak nie było w tych opisach ani cienia wątpliwości, że łyżwiarsko-taneczne mistrzostwo Viktora nie ma sobie równych. Plisiecki, choć fukał, prychał i uparcie utrzymywał, że sam już teraz jest wybitnym łyżwiarzem gotowym zmierzyć się z najlepszymi, nie ukrywał podziwu dla Nikiforowa. W ocenie Otabka widział go jako ostatecznego rywala, ale jednocześnie niezachwiany punkt odniesienia: do niego się porównywał, jemu chciał dorównać, z nim chciał się mierzyć na lodzie. Co najważniejsze – ów Nikiforow miał być wymarzonym świadkiem triumfu Jurija, docenić go, wyrazić uznanie, zachwyt i – przede wszystkim – szacunek. Kazach nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wypowiadać głośno swoich spostrzeżeń, ale całkiem jasno widać było, że stracona okazja do mistrzowskiej choreografii tańca jest tylko jedną i wcale nie największą z bolączek Jurija. Dezercja rywala była ciosem prosto w zadziorną, lecz wątłą pewność siebie wróżki. Plisiecki uważał w głębi ducha – choć głośno plótł całkiem inne przechwałki – że Viktor go nie docenia, nie szanuje, a odchodząc w takiej chwili, udowodnił, że zupełnie go nie interesuje, jak Jurij zatańczy swój debiut. Nieobecność i obojętność takiej osoby odbierała cały sens temu wymarzonemu, najwspanialszemu występowi. Choć złotowłosy chłopak używał raczej słów takich jak „posiwiały szczur", „miękki szmaciarz" czy soczyście brzmiące „Vitia-Hujitia", Otabek widział, że zaginione Serce Lasu było dla Jurija gwiazdą, wokół której najpierw krążył, a potem wystartował, by się z nią zrównać. Nigdy jednak nie wyobrażał sobie swojego własnego triumfu bez blasku Viktora Nikiforowa nieopodal. Odejście rywala tak nim wstrząsnęło, że ruszył w pogoń nie bacząc na zakazy i zdrowy rozsądek, który musiał mu podszeptywać, że młodociana wróżka wałęsająca się samopas po rubieżach Lasu prosi się o kłopoty.

Otabek nie bawił się w podszeptywanie i powiedział to głośno.

\- Nie powinieneś sam się wypuszczać na taką wyprawę – rzekł karcąco. Oczywiście, Jurij wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

\- Niczego się nie boję! A poza tym, Kasieńka ze mną przyszła, o! Nikt mi tutaj nie podskoczy. Umiem sobie dawać radę. A ty co?! Też się sam włóczysz po lesie!

\- Jestem starszy.

\- Phi!

\- Większy.

\- Też coś.

\- Mam miecz.

\- I co jeszcze?!

\- To, co twój kot lubi…

Plisiecki łypnął kosym okiem na swoją zdradziecką kocurzycę, która na dobre rozgościła się na ludzkich kolanach. Oszczędził jej jednak kolejnych wyrzutów.

\- Gadasz jak Miłka – ofuknął zamiast tego Otabka. – Nie będę siedział z założonymi łyżwami. Mam mu darować, że mi wyciął taki numer?! Znajdę tego szczura i zawlokę go z powrotem do Lasu. Może wrócić do bratania się z prosiakami, jak już załatwi to, co mi obiecał. Jestem tu najlepszy! Co on widzi w tym ludzkim prośku?!

Nie mając pod ręką owego łotra, który porwał mu Viktora, Jurij obejrzał sobie od stóp do głów Otabka Altina. Mina mu nieco zrzedła – najwyraźniej dopatrzył się jakichś atutów, którymi mężczyźni rasy ludzkiej górowali nad Stworami Lasu.

\- Widziałem tamtego. Z daleka, ale widziałem. – Głos mu lekko zadrżał. – Tłusty, niezgrabny, roztrzęsiony. A Viktor… Nawet się nie pożegnał!

\- Ani słowem nie wspomniał, że chce odejść? – badał ostrożnie Otabek. Jurij spuścił na to głowę i podrapał się w szpiczasty czubek ucha, zafrasowany.

\- Viktor… Miał trochę kryzys już od jakiegoś czasu – przyznał niechętnie. – Patrzył takim pustym wzrokiem… Nie miał zapału do ćwiczeń… Jakiś taki znudzony chodził. Ale wreszcie i mnie dopuścili do grupy dorosłych tancerzy! Pokazałem tym starym żurawiom, jak się ruszać na lodzie! Giorgij się nie liczy, ale Viktor… Myślałem, że mu pokażę! Że się przejmie! Że podzieli się ze mną, pokaże mi… Że mnie znowu zaskoczy! Ja… Ja miałem być jego nowym wyzwaniem! Myślałem, że chociaż raz na mnie popatrzy i przestanie mieć takie martwe oczy! Nic nie mówił… I nagle widzę go, jak znika w krzakach za jakąś ludzką pokraką! I nawet Makkachina zabrał!

\- Ty też zabrałeś kota, jak szedłeś – przypomniał mu Otabek. Wstał ostrożnie, podniósł Katarzynę, oddał ją Plisieckiemu. – Zatkaj uszy. I jej też.

\- Bo co niby? – Jurij, oczywiście, ani myślał posłuchać. Kazach wzruszył ramionami i zagwizdał przeraźliwie, aż wróżka i kot podskoczyli, zjeżeni i skrzywieni.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, durniu?!

Otabek nie odpowiedział – nasłuchiwał uważnie, skąd nadbiegnie Aniel. Szybko przygalopowała i zatrzymała się na skraju polanki – mądra dzieweczka, bo widząc ją z daleka, Plisiecki omal nie zemdlał z wrażenia.

\- Co to za potwór?!

Głos zawyżony do falsetu, włos zmierzwiony, oczy przerażone, skrzydła zjeżone. Otabek w jednej chwili przełożył plan wspólnej przejażdżki konnej na inny dzień. Będzie jeszcze okazja, żeby wciągnąć wróżkę na grzbiet rumaka i uwieźć w dal – najlepiej wtedy, kiedy się oswoi z Anielką, albo kiedy nie będzie miał na tyle czasu, żeby się przerazić tak jak teraz.

\- Kasia! Uciekaj! – Jurij rzucił się, aby mężnie osłonić odwrót kota, ale Katarzyna ani drgnęła, nieco tylko zjeżona, językiem polerowała sobie pazurki i klaczy rzuciła najwyżej jedno zaczepne spojrzenie spode łba. Aniel zaś zatrzymała się na skraju polany, śledząc nieufnie jętkoskrzydłe stworzenie, które osaczyło jej jeźdźca i kto wie, jakie miało zamiary. Kota skwitowała może jednym wyzywającym skrzywieniem ucha.

\- Nie panikuj. – Otabek stanowczo ujął Plisieckiego za ramię i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy jak spłoszonemu źrebakowi. – Ona jest ze mną.

Nie wdawał się w szczegóły techniczne konia – takie wyjaśnienie powinno w zupełności wystarczyć. I wystarczyło – Jurij uspokoił się i rozluźnił odrobinę. Skrzydła wygładziły się, zaraz jednak wystrzeliły do przodu i opadły Kazachowi na ramiona, jakby wróżka chciała go odgrodzić bezpiecznym kokonem od potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku – cierpliwie zapewnił Otabek. Kącik ust mu drgnął – krawędź skrzydła wróżki łaskotała go tuż pod linią podgolonych włosów. Na całym świecie tylko dwie osoby wiedziały, że w ogóle miał gdzieś łaskotki. Obecnie trzy, sądząc po błysku w zielonym oku. Czubek skrzydła przesunął się po karku rycerza i przez chwilę zabawił za kołnierzem kaftana. Otabek zmarszczył brwi. Niecne, podstępne upiory Lasu. A babcia tyle razy go ostrzegała, żeby nie zdradzał nieznajomym swoich słabostek! Jurij jednak chwilowo zdecydował się nie wykorzystywać swojej przewagi – zwinął skrzydła i założył ręce na piersi. Wzrok wlepił w ziemię, jakby zamierzał udawać, że wcale przed chwilą nie próbował drapać tam, gdzie nie swędziało.

\- Po co wezwałeś tego potwora? – burknął, niezadowolony. – Jego zamierzasz napuścić na Victora?

\- Pora na mnie – odparł zwięźle Kazach. – Wracam do swoich.

\- A. – Wróżka spuściła głowę jeszcze niżej, wyraźnie nadąsana. Rycerz postukał paznokciem w sprzączkę od pasa. Będą musieli porozmawiać o tym histeryzowaniu bez powodu. Chociaż, sądząc po stadium rozwoju skrzydeł i innych anatomicznych szczegółów , Plisiecki musiał być ładnych parę lat młodszy od Otabka. Być może wyrośnie z histerii bez żadnych kazań. Tak czy siak, oby się ogarnął jak najprędzej. Otabek Altin nie pochwalał zbędnych huśtawek nastrojów.

Koń mu się od tego płoszył.

\- Jutro się spotkamy – oznajmił Plisieckiemu. Najwyraźniej użył właściwego słowa, bo zielone oko błysnęło spod grzywki z wyraźnym ożywieniem.

\- O?

\- Dzisiaj za długo bawiłem w Lesie – ocenił trzeźwo Otabek. – Dostanę burę i zakaz wyjazdów, ale mój honor jest bez skazy i każdy to wie, dadzą mi więc warunkowe pozwolenie na przejażdżkę. Nie będę się jednak mógł zapuszczać w Las. Musisz przyjść jeszcze bliżej ludzkich terytoriów. Dasz radę?

Spojrzenie wróżki powiedziało mu wyraźnie, że Jurij Plisiecki dałby radę Kanadianom, Nippończykom, Kazachom, Tailandianom i wszystkim, kogo by mu tylko podstawiono do pokonania.

\- Umówmy się na Białych Polach – zaproponował nonszalancko. – Przy lodowisku. Jak wtedy, pięć lat temu.

Otabek zmarszczył brwi. Białe Pola były ostatnio modne wśród rycerzy do samotnych treningów i przejażdżek – kolejny powód, dla którego władze miasteczka zupełnie zaniechały potajemnych układów z mieszkańcami Lasu. Było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że na lodowisku pojawią się albo amatorzy z miasteczka, albo rycerze, albo ktokolwiek inny. Nie na tym jednak polegała przyjaźń – zwłaszcza tak świeża i niepewna – żeby za kogoś myśleć i decydować. Jeśli Jurij podejmował się dotrzeć na Białe Pola i nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi – to Otabek był gotów zaufać jego determinacji. A kiedy już obaj będą na miejscu – razem i tak poradzą sobie ze wszystkim, co by ich mogło zaskoczyć.

\- Spotkajmy się w krzakach przy Białych Polach, od strony lasu – zaproponował. – Jutro w samo południe. Do tego czasu dowiem się wszystkiego, czego tylko zdołam, o waszym zaginionym Sercu Lasu.

\- Uda ci się do niego dotrzeć? – Jurij zapomniał o dąsach, schwycił Otabka za rękę i palące spojrzenie utkwił w jego twarzy, jakby domagał się zapewnienia, że nie zostanie znowu zdradzony. – Wiesz, gdzie go szukać?

\- Wiem, gdzie mieszka pudel – odparł krótko Kazach. – Od tego zacznę.

\- Powodzenia. – Plisiecki skinął głową, uścisnął rękę rycerza. Cofnął się i spuścił wzrok. – Ja… Doceniam, że chcesz mi pomóc. Wcale nie musisz sobie tym zawracać głowy, a jednak… Dziękuję.

Ostatnie słowo wymruczał ledwo słyszalnie, ale do Otabka dotarło całkiem wyraźnie. Pokiwał głową.

\- Nie pozwolę, żebyś uważał ludzi za złodziei, którzy biorą cudze skarby bez pytania – zaprzysiągł. – Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek bezkarnie zdradzał moich przyjaciół. Czekaj na mnie jutro.

Odjechał na grzbiecie Aniel, promieniującej naganą. Wyraźnie nie podobało jej się, że pan dosiadł jej wytarzany w zapachu Stworów. Jednak raźno postawione uszy wskazywały, że jeśli będzie trzeba i zapach skrzydlatego intruza przylgnie do Otabka, Aniel przyzwyczai się jakoś do tego dopustu. Kazach poklepał konia pokrzepiająco – jeszcze nie zdecydował, dokąd chciałby zaprowadzić tę zadzierzgniętą znienacka, nieprawdopodobną przyjaźń. Na razie zamierzał zdać się na los, który nie bez powodu zetknął go znowu z tym filigranowym Stworem o oczach wojownika. Najpierw należało ustalić wszystkie fakty i wysłuchać argumentów drugiej strony. Otabek Altin nigdy nie wpraszał się, gdy był niemile widziany, ale może to właśnie dlatego niewiele drzwi się przed nim zamykało. Yuuri Katsuki na pewno nie będzie się spodziewał, że syn klanu Kazachów zamierza odkryć jego sekrety. Wpuści go do domu – a potem będzie, co ma być.

 _Viktor Nikiforow?_

 _Serce Lasu?_

 _Wróżka w opałach?_

 _Zakłamany drań bez honoru?_

Otabek Altin uśmiechnął się leciutko. I pomyśleć, że to płochliwy Katsuki wplątał się w sam środek takiego skrzydlatego obłędu. Kazach przeczuwał, że jeśli ów Viktor choć trochę przypominał Jurija, Nippończyk aż nadto chętnie wygada się przed kimś używającym rozsądku zamiast skrzydeł.

Wkrótce się okaże.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Specjalne podziękowania dla Leukonoe oraz ShellyTheRaptor za komentarze! To Wy dajecie mi siłę!**

 **Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich, którzy wybierają się do Wrocławia na Aishiteru – do zobaczenia!**

 **ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY: VIKTOR NIKIFOROW**

Jako rycerz i łyżwiarz, Otabek Altin miał znakomite wyniki, które mówiły same za siebie. Jako mężczyzna i człowiek honoru, miał znakomitą opinię wśród wszystkich bliższych i dalszych znajomych. Tego dnia odkrył jednak, że nawet honor, godność i szacunek nikogo nie uchronią od niewybrednych plotek.

Niepojęte.

W obozie rycerskim kilkugodzinna nieobecność Otabka spowodowała pewne poruszenie. Nie było jednak krępujących pytań, przesłuchań czy oskarżeń. Owszem, zniknięcie Kazacha i jego późny powrót ze źdźbłem trawy wrzoścowej we włosach spowodowały lawinę komentarzy, ale nie pytań: opinia publiczna miała już wyrobione zdanie na temat jedynego możliwego powodu unikania treningu.

Seks w krzakach.

Otabek Altin ze stoickim sposobem wysłuchiwał kolejnych niewybrednych aluzji, marszczył brwi i milczał wymownie, właściwie dość zadowolony, że nikt nie żąda od niego odpowiedzi wprost. Nie chciałby kłamać, a nie zamierzał zdradzić Jurija Plisieckiego nawet najbliższym towarzyszom. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ci z takim przekonaniem posądzą go od razu o rozpustę.

\- Puszczalski. – Babcia Anuszka klepnęła go czule w tyłek, kiedy przechodził. – Wpadnij wieczorem, opowiesz mi szczegóły.

\- Nie dziś! – uprzedził. Zagwizdała i odeszła, zostawiając chłopaka lekko sfrustrowanego. Czy wszyscy na tym świecie myśleli tylko o seksie?

Niezbyt go to wszystko bawiło.

Za nieusprawiedliwione nieobecności na przedpołudniowych ćwiczeniach najpierw zbeształa Otabka straż obozowa, potem zarządca administracyjny, wreszcie opiekun treningu grupowego. Koledzy z grupy nie szczędzili mu wyrzutów za izolowanie się od nich i nawet małomówny Seung Gil po swojemu, cicho i przejmująco, rzucił mu spod ciemnych rzęs zranione spojrzenie. Wszyscy po kolei z miejsca założyli, że powściągliwy w granicach obozu Kazach tuż za bramą uwolnił swoje żądze i wyładował je gdzieś w krzakach. A na dodatek – mieli pretensje nie o jego rzekome ekscesy, tylko o to, że nie zaprosił do towarzystwa całej ekipy treningowej.

Niezbyt apetyczny pomysł.

Kazach skwitował niewybredne żarty kolegów chmurnym zmarszczeniem brwi i ostentacyjnie odmaszerował do swoich kwater. Tam jednak nie było lepiej. Jego osobisty trener tylko na niego spojrzał, za to z takim rozczarowaniem, że chłopak miał ochotę wyznać mu od razu całą prawdę o leśnych pogwarkach z wróżkami. Jednak Igor, choć był zaufanym nauczycielem i opiekunem, nie należał do rodziny. Otabek powierzyłby mu chętnie wszystkie swoje tajemnice, których zresztą zwykle nie ukrywał zbyt głęboko – ale to, co zaszło dzisiaj na skraju Lasu, dotyczyło Jurija Plisieckiego, zaś cudzych sekretów żaden Altin nie ujawniał nawet Kosiarzowi w ostatniej godzinie.

Babci Kalovej, w wyjątkowych wypadkach. Ale nikomu innemu.

Ogólnikowo wspominając o problemach z koniem przy wjeździe do Lasu – i oby Aniel nie wyparła się go za rzucanie na jej zgrabny zad takich kalumnii – Otabek zdołał wzbudzić przekonanie, że cuchnący Stworami Las okazał się zdradziecki, a mężny kazaski rumak miał wyjątkowo marny humor, więc on sam stał się tylko niewinną ofiarą okoliczności. Pamiętając, że nazajutrz będzie potrzebować dobrego pretekstu do kolejnej wycieczki, chłopak od razu zapowiedział kolejną próbę oswojenia Aniel z Lasem w dniu następnym. Trener Igor jednak lepiej niż większość młodych rycerzy znał swojego wychowanka i wiedział, że Otabek Altin tylko w zupełnie wyjątkowych przypadkach porzuca swoją systematyczną, starannie zaplanowaną strategię treningową na rzecz improwizacji. Igor bez trudu odgadł, że rankiem zaszło coś niezwykłego – i chyba miał lekki żal do podopiecznego, że nie chce się z nim podzielić całą historią.

\- Przecież nie będę miał do ciebie pretensji! – zachęcał go do zwierzeń.

Łyżwiarz tylko zmarszczył gęste brwi i mocniej zaciął usta. Odrobinę nadąsany Igor najpierw przegonił swego pupila przez całą sekwencję zaawansowanych ćwiczeń rozgrzewających, potem poprzyglądał się jego piruetom i dopiero przy bezbłędnie wykonanym potrójnym axlu nieco zmiękł. Cała seria bezbłędnych potrójnych skoków ułagodziła go na tyle, że zgodził się oficjalnie odwołać zaplanowane na następny poranek zajęcia, skoro już Otabek musi się paść z klaczą po krzakach, choć, jak niedelikatnie zasugerował trener, należałoby to raczej robić z dziewczyną. Chłopak nie skwitował tego nawet uśmiechem – choć poczucia humoru mu nie brakowało, nie bardzo mógł sobie pozwolić na żarty z takich rzeczy i to Igor powinien był o tym pamiętać. Jako syn wodza klanu i moralny kompas całego swojego pokolenia, Otabek Altin miał świecić przykładem cnót charakteru, zachować czystość aż do ślubu, damy traktować z galanterią, a kawalerów z rewerencją. Szastanie po krzakach uświęconym nasieniem kazaskich wodzów było nie do pomyślenia. A nawet, jeśli Otabek jak każdy inny dorastający młodzieniec myślał o tym całkiem często, to nie kwapił się do penetracji żadnych krzaków dla byle przelotnej zachcianki.

Nie powierzaj interesu nikomu, z kim wstydziłbyś się pokazać w jednym siodle, uczyła babcia Kalova - i nie była to bynajmniej porada biznesowa.

Igor, o czym jego podopieczny doskonale wiedział, miał inne zdanie na ten temat – w jego oczach szansa na pobyt w stolicy Królestwa była wszechstronnym błogosławieństwem, które grzech byłoby zmarnować, zaniedbując jakąkolwiek możliwą dziedzinę rozwoju. Obowiązkiem wręcz było odkrywanie uroków szerokiego świata i poszerzanie horyzontów we wszelkich możliwych kierunkach. Otabek miał pewne pojęcie o tym, jak dalece posuwa się Igor w swoim zapale i właściwie nawet go to bynajmniej nie raziło. Bądź co bądź, trener nie musiał świecić przykładem za cały klan.

Od tego był Otabek.

Chłopak rozumiał doskonale kwestię potrzeb ciała – i wiedział, że jego własne ciało należy do Klanu Kazachów, zatem nie ma w tejże kwestii prawa głosu. Szanował cudze popędy – a oczekiwał tylko wzajemnego szacunku dla swojej filozofii. Zapatrywania w zakresie tolerancji ludzkich kaprysów miał otwarte i szerokie jak horyzont nad stepami – i bardzo niewiele uprzedzeń. Jego ojciec rozmawiał z nim o takich sprawach zupełnie otwarcie, a babcia Kalova jeszcze śmielej i na przykładach z bliższej i dalszej rodziny. Klanowy Kapłan Pamięci Sabirżan – który nawet najstarszym nestorom klanu bez litości wybijał resztki zębów za nazywanie go wedle dawnych przesądów szamanem – chętnie przekazywał Otabkowi całą swoją bujną wiedzę i barwny światopogląd. Od niego chłopak dowiedział się, że ludzki popęd wymyśla zabawy, które nieraz się w ludzkiej głowie nie mieszczą, i że trzeba cudze fantazje szanować, ale tylko we własnych partycypować. Między babcią a Sabirżanem Otabek dobrze przemyślał sprawy i przyjął bez dyskusji ważną prawdę, że syfilis boli bardziej niż celibat. Już jako mały chłopiec był obowiązkowy, ze ścisłego przestrzegania zasad czerpał pociechę i satysfakcję, a kolejne obowiązki przyszłego wodza klanu przyjmował z dumą i bez zbędnych protestów. Jak każdy normalny nastolatek, miał jednak momenty buntu przeciwko reżimowi, wymuszonemu przez dziedzictwo przodków. Im bardziej dorastał, tym bardziej nieodpowiedzialna wydawała mu się chociażby perspektywa uczestniczenia w przyszłej nocy poślubnej bez żadnego przygotowania praktycznego. Zakładając, że czystości dochowa również jego perspektywiczna małżonka, w łożnicy spotkają się dwie dziewice bez pojęcia o metodach i czynnikach ryzyka. Zdaniem Otabka, byłoby to skrajne pogwałcenie honoru przodków, który nakazywał do każdych okoliczności przystępować w pełnej gotowości i z najlepszym możliwym przygotowaniem.

Nazir obiecał upić go w trupa na weselu i dopilnować, żeby nie było świadków.

Pierwszy nauczyciel jazdy na łyżwach, mentor i – obok ojca i dziadków – dla Otabka najważniejszy wzór do naśladowania, Nazir Arem z klanu Kazachów był małżonkiem Kapłana Pamięci, wachmistrzem Pierwszego Generała i kojącym głosem rozsądku w barwnej elicie klanu. Po szczególnie zawiłych lekcjach Otabek biegł zwykle po pomoc do niezawodnego Nazira, który przekładał skomplikowaną wiedzę o świecie na zrozumiały dla dziecka język i na swoją szablę przysięgał, że cierpliwość zawsze bywa wynagrodzona. Słowo Nazira było dla Otabka największą świętością – i zawsze starał się, żeby taką samą świętością uczynić swoje własne przysięgi. Tego, co obiecał swojemu klanowi w Miejscu Pamięci, nigdy nie pokala zdradą. Honor, godność i przyzwoitość były dla młodego rycerza równie ważne jak powietrze i woda, ale czasami nie było łatwo stawać na wysokości zadania, kiedy życie dawało tyle okazji, aby – mówiąc językiem Igora – legnąć sobie w krzakach. Sabirżan zawsze powtarzał mu, że nie wychowuje go na zimny pomnik. Krzywda może boleć dzień, rok lub dziesięć – żal po zmarnowanej szansie może pozostać na całe życie. Jego mąż przytakiwał temu, ale zwykle dodawał coś od siebie. Zawiązując pierwsze profesjonalne łyżwy Otabka, Nazir nie zapomniał nauczyć go, żeby nigdy nie żałował raz podjętych decyzji, tylko szanował je - i by szanował siebie za odwagę, jednakowo potrzebną do podjęcia lub wyrzeczenia się wyzwania, niezależnie od rezultatu. Każdy popełnia błędy – ważne, aby popełniać je wyłącznie z pełnym przekonaniem.

Sabirżan mówił dużo i barwnie, a Otabek kochał go słuchać. Ale Nazir… Nazirowi po prostu się wierzyło. Jak Bogu i Pamięci.

Otabek pilnował, aby nie być ani posągiem, ani pomiotłem, jak to zwykła rozróżniać Anuszka. Nie bawiły go więc posądzenia o to, że przy pierwszej okazji skoczyłby w las z bliżej niesprecyzowaną osobą, której potem nie warto byłoby nawet przywieźć do obozu. Pretensję okazał Igorowi na tyle wyraźnie, że trener zawstydził się swoich komentarzy i ochoczo zwolnił podopiecznego aż do wieczora, nie pytając już o jego plany.

Doskonale.

Pora odwiedzić Yuuriego.

*/*/*

Było już blisko zmierzchu, kiedy Otabek Altin stanął przed drzwiami kwatery Nippończyka. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu Katsukiemu przydzielono miejsce na samym skraju obozu, w odosobnieniu od kwater innych rycerzy, pogrupowanych zwykle po pięć, sześć, ustawionych drzwi w drzwi obok siebie. Minami i inni Nippończycy mieli swoje miejsca wśród pozostałych, a Katsukiemu przytrafiła się jedna z nielicznych odizolowanych kwater, tuż przy narożniku obozowego muru.

Wymarzone okoliczności, by ukrywać przed całym światem Serce Lasu.

Otabek wiedział, że Yuuri miał mieć o tej porze trening pod okiem trenera. Celestino wszystkie swoje siły poświęcił ostatnio Phitchitowi Chulanontowi, ale też Katsuki nie domagał się wcale uwagi i w ogle nie pokazywał się na treningach. W ostatnim czasie stawał przed trenerem tylko w ramach testu i zaliczenia okresowego – dzisiaj miało być właśnie takie spotkanie, na którym niewątpliwie Yuuri zadziwi widownię kolejną wdzięczną figurą, której jeszcze niedawno w ogóle nie siliłby się spróbować. Jeśli podejrzenia Jurija Plisieckiego były prawdziwe i Nippończyk przyprowadził sobie z Lasu osobistego trenera najtrudniejszych technik – cóż, Otabek wcale nie zamierzał go za to ganić. Jeśli znalazł się ktoś, kto potrafił zmotywować Katsukiego do porządnych ćwiczeń, wzbudzić w nim wolę walki i pragnienie zwycięstwa – Kazach gotów był szanować zarówno tego nauczyciela, jak i nowo podjęte wysiłki nippońskiego rywala, które tylko jak najlepiej o nim świadczyły. Otabek nie zamierzał ani słowem komentować komukolwiek w obozie całej tej sytuacji. Przyszedł tutaj w zupełnie innej sprawie.

Słowa należało dotrzymywać.

Jeśli ów niepokonany leśny tancerz tak łatwo zapominał o złożonej obietnicy i porzuciwszy Jurija, pobiegł w podskokach za pierwszym napotkanym rycerzem – należało go porządnie szturchnąć. Otabek zamierzał dopilnować, aby podjęte honorowo zobowiązania zostały dotrzymane. Jednak – Yuuri Katsuki mógł stanowić problem. Jeśli wrażliwy Nippończyk zaangażował się w ten układ tak, jak się angażował w przyjaźnie – powoli i lękliwie, ale głęboko i całym sobą – miałby złamane serce, gdyby teraz został porzucony przez kapryśną wróżkę. Kazach nie miał pojęcia, jak ten cały Nikiforow zdoła zadowolić obie strony potencjalnego konfliktu, ale lepiej dla niego, żeby nikomu z przyjaciół Otabka Altina nie złamał serca.

Czas mu to zakomunikować.

Yuuri wkrótce wróci – najlepiej będzie zaczekać na niego w środku. Jeśli będzie tam zbiegła z Lasu wróżka – tym lepiej, zdążą porozmawiać bez obecności gospodarza. Otabek nie zawracał sobie głowy pukaniem – nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

Niebieskie świece.

Kwatera Katsukiego pogrążona była w półmroku – na zewnątrz było już blisko zmierzchu, a wewnątrz jaśniały tylko cztery maleńkie, niebieskie płomyki świec w rogach pokoju. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby kiedykolwiek miały coś wspólnego z woskiem i krzesiwem – każdy płomyczek unosił się znad kryształowego stożka, a więc musiały to być artefakty wrażliwe na energię magiczną, które samoczynnie zapalały się w obecności maga lub utalentowanego Stwora, jak kryształowe pochodnie w labiryntach Władców Lodu. Można się było domyślać, że gdzieś w tym domostwie jest promieniująca magią wróżka.

Gdzie jej szukać?

Zanim Otabek zdążył się porządnie rozejrzeć – pod parapetem okiennym coś się poruszyło. Zamruczało. Zatelepał się kłąb koców, wystawił kudłate ucho, łapę, ogon. Aż wreszcie duży, brązowy pudel w całości wypełzł z legowiska, ziewnął szeroko i spojrzał na gościa. Miał poczciwe, jasne oczy, przymilny pysk i brązowe kudełki, zachęcające do czochrania.

Tylko raz zawarczał.

Powietrze wokół Otabka zatrzeszczało, zaskwierczało, zapachniało popiołem. Nim zdążyłoby się otrzeć z rzęs bezcielesny pył - czarny cień już sięgał znad grzbietu wilczomruka i głodnymi skrzydłami macał za ofiarą. Kazach odruchowo sięgnął po nóż, przypięty do biodra – upiorne, czarne smugi natychmiast opadły mu na dłoń i skleiły palce niewidoczną, popielistą śliną. Nie dało się nawet drgnąć – cieniste skrzydła przytrzymywały intruza w miejscu, skubiąc przez rozcięcie kaftana nagą skórę na żebrach. Pudel podskoczył – dwa, trzy wesołe susy, już był prawie przy butach Otabka. Psi pysk wygięty w przyjaznym zachwycie, radosne podskoki – a czarny cień w ślepym głodzie oblepiał twarz rycerza i kradł mu z ust ostatni swobodny oddech. Altin zacisnął powieki i skupił się na uwolnieniu stopy. Najważniejsze, to naruszyć równowagę ciała, aby napastnik nie zdążył go całkowicie zawinąć w wilczomruczny kokon. Jeżeli…

Szczeknięcie.

Otabek otworzył oczy – pies stanął na tylnych łapach, przednie oparł na ramionach gościa i z zacięciem obwąchiwał jego dekolt i rękawy. W niebieskich ślepiach pojawiła się niepewność – głodne cienie odpełzły o pół kroku, chowając się w kudłatej sierści upiora.

Pudla.

Pudel zaszczekał – niegłośno i trochę nieśmiało. Otabek natychmiast podsunął mu prawą rękę, którą kilka godzin wcześniej ściskały palce wróżki. Pies obwąchał ją starannie. Łypnął na gościa z wyraźną nadzieją.

\- Jurij Plisiecki to macał. – Kazach potwierdził podejrzenia Stwora. – A ty pewnie jesteś Makkachin.

Pies oszalał ze szczęścia. Całym ciężarem runął na Otabka i zwalił go na podłogę jeszcze skuteczniej, niż to przed chwilą próbowały uczynić jego wilczomruczne moce. Twarz Kazacha została starannie wylizana, sznury od kaftana miłośnie obgryzione, rękawy obślinione, a na koniec Makkachin próbował się jeszcze poocierać o gościa i w absolutnym zachwycie usiadł mu na głowie. Cóż. Otabek westchnął lekko, przesunął pudla i usiadł. Jednak warto było wracać do domu będąc wytarzanym w zapachu wróżki. Kazach spojrzał surowo na psa.

\- Gdzie Viktor?

Pudel bez namysłu skierował pysk w stronę alkowy sypialnej. Rycerz wstał, otrzepał się trochę z psiej sierści, przeszedł kilka kroków we wskazanym kierunku. I znalazł wróżkę.

W całej okazałości.

Na szerokim posłaniu Viktor Nikiforow – bo innych wróżek raczej nie należało się tutaj spodziewać – spał trochę tylko niespokojnie, leżąc na brzuchu, z przechyloną lekko głową, ze skrzydłami odrzuconymi na lewą stronę i dłonią zaciśniętą na skraju koca. Przykrycie musiało zsunąć się ze śpiącego już dawno – spadło na podłogę i nosiło ślady drzemki Makkachina. Viktor tymczasem… Cóż, nie nosił na sobie żadnych śladów. W ogóle nic na sobie nie nosił.

Niemądrze.

W rodzinnych stronach Otabka sypiało się z nożami w zasięgu ręki i przynajmniej w luźnych spodniach, aby w alarmowej sytuacji móc wskoczyć na koński grzbiet bez macania po kufrach za bryczesami. Ale, oczywiście, wróżki z pewnością nie planowały nocnego wypoczynku z uwzględnianiem konnych przejażdżek. Tym lepiej – jest okazja do dokładnych oględzin. Kazach spokojnie przyjrzał się nieznajomemu od czubka srebrnowłosej głowy po starannie opiłowane pięty. Na tyle, na ile dało się ocenić wiek Stwora po dołeczkach w pośladkach, musiał być starszy od Otabka o ładnych parę lat. A Kazach trochę się znał na zadkach, nie tylko końskich. Miał przed sobą mężczyznę – młodego, ale dojrzałego i w pełni ukształtowanego; w przeliczeniu na ludzki wiek był pewnie starszy nawet od Katsukiego. Nie przypominał Plisieckiego – choć rycerz nie oglądał swojego leśnego znajomego od strony wewnętrznej podszewki, mógł łatwo ocenić, że Jurij był chuderlawym podlotkiem z kiełkującą dopiero obietnicą męskiej siły. Ten zaś skrzydlaty osobnik miał mocne ręce i palce, pięknie ukształtowane barki, a łydki i stopy obiecywały poczwórne flipy bez najmniejszego potknięcia. Kazach wolałby najpierw zobaczyć to Serce Lasu na lodzie, zanim uwierzy w jakiekolwiek obietnice jego anatomii, musiał jednak przyznać, że nawet na leżąco rewers Viktora Nikiforowa robił wrażenie. Jego skrzydła tymczasem – teraz zwinięte i luźno złożone poza ramieniem – przypominały przez chwilę smugi potulnej, szarawej mgiełki, ale Otabek szybko dostrzegł, że kryją w sobie coś więcej. Podobne były do skrzydeł ćmy i w półmroku wydawały się splecione z najróżniejszych odcieni szarości. Kiedy tylko któryś z magicznych płomieni odrobinę jaśniej zaświecił, na sennej teksturze skrzydła zaczynały się pojawiać migotnięcia – szafirowe, turkusowe, niebieskie, jakby z głębi mrugało zalotnie czyjeś kapryśne spojrzenie.

Serce Lasu?

Kazach rozejrzał się za Makkachinem – pudel siedział przy nogach Nikiforowa, ziając radośnie i klepiąc kudłatym ogonem w podłogę. Obraz psiej niewinności z podszewką z wilczomruka. Cóż to mawiała babcia? Ach. Jaki stan psa, taki pan psa. Najwyższy czas przekonać się, jaki naprawdę jest Viktor Nikiforow.

\- Pobudka! – oznajmił głośno Otabek Altin. Oho – po linii skrzydła przebiegło drżenie, palce stuliły się i wyprostowały, obrócona bokiem twarz przesunęła się odrobinę bliżej poduszki.

\- Skarbie… Już jesteś? – rozbrzmiało niewyraźnie. Głos był miękki, zaspany i wnet przeszedł w ziewnięcie. W końcu Viktor Nikiforow westchnął ciężko, oparł się na łokciach i odwrócił głowę do tyłu. Miał wyrazistą twarz, długie rzęsy i błękitne oczy w odcieniu wód strumienia w krainie, której nigdy nie pokalały ludzkie ręce. Teraz spojrzenie wróżki było przymglone i – jak to u obudzonego znienacka mężczyzny – rozczulająco tępawe. Nikiforow mrugał gęsto i rozglądał się nieprzytomnie – zapewne za znajomą sylwetką Yuuriego Katsukiego. Aż w końcu dostrzegł intruza.

Natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi.

Wystarczyło mgnienie oka, a skrzydła były rozłożone na całą szerokość pokoju, a palce zaciśnięte w pięści. Senne spojrzenie ustąpiło miejsca dzikiej, nie do końca przytomnej panice. Wróżka stanęła na palcach, ręce wyrzuciła nad głowę, podbródek wysunięty do przodu – piękna pozycja do wybicia się do skoku, musiał przyznać Otabek. Między krawędzią skrzydeł a pomalowanymi na czarno paznokciami Nikiforowa powietrze zaczęło iskrzyć na szafirowo.

\- Nieładnie wchodzić bez zaproszenia. – Wróżka, nadal stojąc na palcach, postąpiła o krok w stronę intruza. Z całej postawy mężczyzny biła gotowość do walki na śmierć i życie. Otabek uniósł na niego jedną brew. Nie kwapił się sięgać po miecz. Jeśli facet zacznie miotać biczem energii magicznej, i tak w pierwszej kolejności przyżegnie sobie klejnoty. Kazach miał szczerą nadzieję, że z jego miny wróżka jasno pojmie, jak niewiele sensu jest w inicjowaniu przepychanki, kiedy jeden z nich jest goły i półprzytomny, a drugi – nie zdążył się nawet przedstawić z nazwiska, klanu i przodków.

\- Makkachin mnie zaprosił – oznajmił spokojnie Otabek. Pudel szczeknął głośno i podbiegł do boku gościa, całym sobą okazując akceptację. Nikiforow rzucił na niego okiem, potem znowu spojrzał na nieznanego mu natręta. Widać było wyraźnie, że ma wielką ochotę zanurzyć twarz w zimnej wodzie i upewnić się, że to dziwne przebudzenie nie było częścią koszmaru sennego.

\- Widzę, że masz dobrą rękę do psów, mój panie. – Z błękitnych oczu biła podejrzliwość, a ręce wprawdzie opuścił na biodra, ale dłonie nadal były zaciśnięte w pięści.

\- Raczej mam dobre referencje – odparł krótko Otabek. Makkachin u jego boku zaszczekał wesoło. – Może zrobimy to jak należy?

\- To znaczy? – Wróżka zmarszczyła brwi. Kazach przewrócił oczami.

\- Ty się ubierzesz, ja się przedstawię, a pudel się zamknie.

*/*/*/

Viktor zgodził się łaskawie narzucić na siebie przynajmniej koszulę, dał jednak do zrozumienia, że osobliwa ludzka wstydliwość wydaje mu się śmieszna. Otabek dał mu wówczas do zrozumienia, że śmieszne wydaje mu się wymachiwanie przyrodzeniem na powitanie gości, ale kto pojmie te wielkomiejskie obyczaje? W rodzinnych stronach Kazacha nadmierny ekshibicjonizm w warunkach namiotowych groził niemiłą infekcją, a na smarowanie sadłem po kroczu przez Uzdrowicielkę Gulnur nikt będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby się narażać. W każdym razie na tym etapie znajomości Otabek był gotów podać na powitanie co najwyżej rękę. Na tak wyrażoną naganę Nikiforow zareagował najpierw dzikim wybuchem śmiechu, a następnie grzecznie wciągnął spodnie na zgrabny skądinąd zadek. Znacznie mniej spięty i zaniepokojony, zasiadł naprzeciw Otabka przy wąskiej ławie i zapytał, kim też jego gość jest, czego sobie życzy i jak zaczarował pudla. Kazach uniósł brew i wyciągnął do Makkachina rękaw, który psisko rzuciło się obwąchiwać i adorować jak ukochany skrawek nieba.

\- Jurij Plisiecki – oznajmił z naciskiem, uważnie obserwując reakcję wróżki. Reakcja okazała się jak najbardziej pozytywna.

\- Aaach, Juraczka! – Nikiforow rozpromienił się ciepłym uśmiechem. – Przy tym kocurku nie będą mieli czasu za mną tęsknić! Słodki jak malina i narwany jak lichożbik. Cóż, Yakow go utemperuje. Tylko mi nie mów, że wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty poza Lasem? Yakow na pewno to szybko ogarnie.

\- A może ty to ogarniesz? – podsunął spokojnie Kazach. Błękitne oczy spojrzały na niego z autentycznym zdumieniem.

\- A co mi do tego? Ja mam już swoje sprawy. Wycofałem się, niech się chłopak cieszy. Prześcignie Georgija jeszcze zanim mu skrzydła dojrzeją. Znaczy, Jurijowi. Bo Georgi to… Już niech on lepiej więcej nie dojrzewa. Nikt nie chciałby ponownie przechodzić przez dojrzewanie Georgija. Jurij da sobie radę.

\- A może ty dałbyś mu jakąś radę? – naciskał Kazach. Czoło mu się zachmurzyło – czyżby wróżka zamierzała się wypierać zobowiązań? Na razie tylko się uśmiechnęła, czule, ale jakby trochę gorzko.

\- Uwielbiałem dawać mu rady. A Juraczka uwielbia je ignorować. Jeszcze dorośnie do tego. Na razie, jak każdy pisklak, wierzy wyłącznie w samsobieradędamizm. Mam nadzieję, że Yakow nie straci do niego cierpliwości. Skoro mnie wytrzymywał… Jura go jeszcze doceni.

\- Ciebie już docenia – zauważył Otabek. Rzeczywiście, Plisiecki zachowywał się, jakby jego najświętszą religią była nawet nie tyle samodzielność, co pełna samowola. Ale oczekiwał dotrzymywania honorowych obietnic – i Kazach to popierał. Tymczasem Nikiforow minę miał śmiertelnie zdumioną, a szare skrzydła utworzyły nad jego srebrną czupryną wielki znak zapytania.

\- Mnie? To… Słodkie? Wybacz, ale raczej bym się spodziewał, że mnie kopnie, niż doceni. Mnie czy kogokolwiek innego. Widzisz, to ten etap, kiedy pisklak głównie wierzga. Poznałeś go, więc wiesz.

\- Wiem, że chyba miałby dobry powód, żeby cię kopnąć.

Kolejny uśmiech, beztroski i rozbawiony.

\- On nie potrzebuje powodu.

\- Ale czegoś jednak od ciebie potrzebuje!

Nikiforow wreszcie spoważniał. Przetarł oczy, pochylił się lekko, zaintrygowany.

\- Człowieku…

\- Otabek Altin. Syn Dauriena, wnuk Kalova.

\- Viktor. – Zamiast uścisku dłoni, wróżka zajrzała głęboko w twarz Kazacha i nakryła palcami jego dłoń. Zapachniało macierzanką, owocem róży, kroplą miodu. Jedno mrugnięcie i zapach znikł, a Viktor odsunął się, wyraźnie zadowolony z oględzin. – Jestem Viktor Nikiforow, a ty może wprost mi powiesz, o co ci właściwie chodzi?

Dość skakania przez zimny strumień. Pora w niego wjechać galopem.

\- Obiecałeś coś Jurijowi – powiedział spokojnie Otabek. Wzmianka o obietnicy zawisła między nimi jak magiczne zaklęcie – i w iście magiczny sposób wywołała kolejny uśmiech, tym razem jeszcze szerszy.

\- O, na pewno niejedno! – Viktor odchylił głowę i spojrzał w sufit z miną zadowolonego z życia wilka. – Wszyscy lubią, jak się im obiecuje fajne rzeczy… No to staram się być fajny. Wszyscy i tak wiedzą, że nie mam pamięci do obietnic. Bywa!

Zdaniem Kazacha, było to jednak zupełnie niebywałe.

\- Słowo honoru to chyba jednak poważna rzecz?

\- Czy ja wyglądam na poważnego? – Nikiforow mrugnął zza gęstych rzęs. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że ja nigdy nie składam poważnych obietnic. – Nagle poderwał głowę i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na stojący nieopodal fotel, z którego zwisała czarno-srebrna galowa tunika nieobecnego Yuuriego Katsukiego. – Może… Zazwyczaj… Dotąd nigdy nie składałem poważnych obietnic – wysłowił się wreszcie. – Każdy o tym wie.

\- Pisklęta i ludzie honoru trochę inaczej widzą te sprawy – wycedził chłodno Otabek. Viktor Nikiforow posłał mu kolejny, oślepiający uśmiech.

\- Eee tam.

Kazach do reszty stracił cierpliwość do tego lekkoducha. Jeśli trzeba będzie wytargać go za skrzydła – niechaj tak będzie. Oby tylko Makkachin trzymał się z boku. Rycerz wstał i oparł o ławę zaciśnięte pięści.

\- Obiecałeś Jurijowi, że zajmiesz się jego debiutem!

Makkachin zaczął szczekać w swoim kącie, a Viktor Nikiforow nagle zerwał się na równe nogi. Już się nie śmiał, ani nawet nie uśmiechał. Twarz mu pobladła, skrzydła dziko biły powietrze, a w błękitnych oczach zapalił się czerwonawy ognik.

Strach?

\- Nie wrócę tam. – Wróżka pokręciła głową, a jej słowa zabrzmiały tym razem jak bardzo poważna przysięga. – Nigdy tam nie wrócę. Nie zostawię Yuuriego.

\- To super. To naprawdę super. Bardzo, bardzo się cieszę.

Obaj aż się żachnęli z zaskoczenia i odwrócili w stronę drzwi. Oczywiście, żaden z nich nie zauważył, że do domu powrócił gospodarz.

\- Skarbie. – Nikiforow w pośpiechu usiłował przygładzić sobie skrzydła i włosy, ale oczy ciągle miał szalone i dzikie. – Już wróciłeś?

Yuuri Katsuki był blady jak śmierć, drżał i kulił ramiona – ale bez najmniejszego wahania postąpił od drzwi w stronę Otabka i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz, patrząc prosto w oczy Kazacha.

\- Viktor zostaje ze mną! Nie pozwolę ci na niego donieść do Rady!

\- To nie Rada mnie tu przysłała – odparł Otabek. Za szkłami okularów z oka Yuuriego spłynęła pojedyncza łza i Kazach odruchowo cofnął się o krok. Okulary Nippończyka zawsze zbijały go z tropu. Nieczęsto widywało się taki unikatowy artefakt, a w obozie rycerskim Yuuri był jedynym łyżwiarzem, który na stałe używał magicznych szkieł. Otabek po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył coś takiego właśnie u kolegi. Nie poruszały go zazwyczaj żadne formy wspomagania – sztuczne ręce, nogi, sztuczne oczy czy włosy. Natomiast te okulary… Po prostu za każdym razem, kiedy je widział, miał irracjonalną ochotę ściągnąć je Yuuriemu z twarzy i przymierzyć, żeby zobaczyć, jak też wygląda świat z takiej osobliwej perspektywy. A Otabek Altin nie tolerował irracjonalnych zachcianek. Czym prędzej wycofał się aż za plecy Nikiforowa.

\- Za Viktorem tęsknią w Lesie.

Katsuki zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

\- W Lesie?! To znaczy… Każdy by tęsknił za Viktorem. Ale ja zrobię wszystko, żeby został ze mną.

\- Zostanę z tobą! – zapewnił go Viktor. Minę miał rzewną, wzrok błogi, a skrzydła ułożyły się nad głową w zarys serduszka. Kazach lekko się na to skrzywił. Jakoś wolał podejście Plisieckiego, który skrzydłami trzepał w najbliższego wroga i raczej by się nie pohańbił układając sobie z nich nad głową kocie uszy czy inną aureolę. Yuuri tymczasem posłał wróżce zza okularów maślane spojrzenie, zaraz jednak odwrócił głowę z powrotem do Otabka.

\- Ale… Co ty masz wspólnego z Lasem? – Przyjrzał się od stóp do głów nieproszonemu gościowi. Pokiwał głową. – Otabek Altin. Witaj w moim domu. – Z lekką tylko niechęcią wykonał formalny skłon, z jakich słynęli Nippończycy. Otabek z równą kurtuazją odpowiedział mu zamaszystym kazaskim pokłonem. Nikiforow przypatrzył się uważnie, jak Kazach płynnie prostuje się i odgina nadgarstki. W błękitnym oku błysnęło.

\- Może zaprosimy go kiedyś na trening? – zaproponował Yuuriemu.

\- Może ja się dowiem, o co tu chodzi? – odparł Katsuki, odrobinę tylko płaczliwie. – Otabek… Znam cię przecież, nie brałeś jeszcze udziału w Polowaniu! Nie byłeś w Lesie!

\- Bywam w wielu miejscach – mruknął Kazach. – Mam przyjaciół tu i tam. Mówią ciekawe rzeczy o twoim… Skarbie.

\- Uwielbiam, jak o mnie mówią! – stwierdził rzeczony skarb, błogo drapiąc się skrzydłem w czubek szpiczastego ucha.

\- Niby jakie rzeczy?! – zdenerwował się Yuuri. Otabek nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę.

\- Nikiforow miał pewne… szczególne zobowiązania, zanim tu z tobą przyszedł – wyjaśnił.

\- Szczególne zobowiązania? – zdumiał się jego starszy kolega. – W Lesie?! Przecież Viktor już nie musi… - urwał w pół słowa, cofnął się o krok. Spojrzał na Viktora. Szok na twarzy, drżące usta, a w oczach taki ból i rozpacz, że niewzruszony zwykle Kazach zapragnął mocno ugryźć się w język.

\- Viktor! Mówiłeś… że nikt… Że nigdy… Że my…

\- To nie tak! – Wróżka poderwała się, a powietrze znowu zaiskrzyło, tym razem granatowiejącą czernią. Katsuki aż jęknął, z oczu pociekły mu łzy. Nikiforow rzucił się do niego, schwycił wpół – nippoński rycerz giął się w kibici jak brzoza trafiona piorunem i minę miał taką, jakby już żegnał się z tym światem.

\- Yuuri! Jak możesz tak myśleć! To nie tak!

Otabek westchnął lekko. A więc tak się rzeczy miały.

Psiakurwięć.

Gdyby Yuuri dla kariery i lekcji jazdy na łyżwach przetrzymywał Nikiforowa w tajemnicy przed światem, Kazach nie zawahałby się przed niczym, żeby bronić honoru i praw Jurija Plisieckiego. Bądź co bądź, wymienili postanowienie przyjaźni – a to było więcej, niż przez te dotychczasowe lata zdołał osiągnąć z Yuurim Katsukim. Jednak było zupełnie jasne, że łyżwiarstwo i treningi nie są najważniejsze w tym wszystkim, co połączyło Nippończyka z błękitnooką wróżką. A skoro tak – honor musiał ustąpić.

 _Zawsze broń honoru ze wszystkich sił_ , uczył go Nazir. _Póki jesteś kawalerem i jeszcze ci wypada mieć takie priorytety_ , dopowiadał Sabirżan.

Otabek ruszył się z miejsca, złapał łkającego rozpaczliwie Katsukiego za ucho, a miotającego się wokół niego Viktora za skrzydło.

\- Uspokójcie się. To wcale nie tak, durak. Nieładnie od razu posądzać kogoś o zdradę – pouczył kolegę. W ciemnym, zapłakanym oku błysnęła nadzieja.

\- Nie tak?

\- Wcale nie tak! – zapewnił go żarliwie Viktor. – To całkiem nie o to chodzi!

\- No to o co chodzi?!

Otabek westchnął.

\- Twój… Twoja wróżka obiecała coś młodszemu koledze. Coś bardzo ważnego. A potem zabrała skrzydła w troki i zniknęła z Lasu. Nie było mowy o żadnych romantycznych zobowiązaniach, a myślę, że bym o tym usłyszał.

Yuuri aż się rozpromienił, słysząc, że jego cenny gość jednak nie pozostawił za sobą sznura zapłakanych kochanków, oskarżających go o nie dotrzymanie obietnicy małżeństwa. Zaraz jednak ucieszona mina nieco zrzedła.

\- To… Co właściwie zawalił? – zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem, sugerującym, że zawalanie obietnic przez Viktora jednak nie do końca go zaskakuje. – I kto mi będzie chciał za to dokopać?

Otabek uniósł brew.

\- Oj, jak on ci chce dokopać…

\- Ja cię obronię! – zapewnił natychmiast Nikiforow. – Poszczuję Juraczkę Yakowem i wszystko będzie dobrze. Po co ta afera? Młody będzie Sercem Lasu zanim jeszcze zaczną mu działać gruczoły afrodyzyjne. Nie jestem tam do niczego potrzebny.

W jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś dziwna nuta – Kazach zerknął spod rzęs na kapryśną wróżkę. Czyżby w tej całej ucieczce z Lasu kryło się jakieś drugie dno, o którym Jurij nie powiedział – albo nie wiedział? Przedtem Nikiforow prawie zionął ogniem z wściekłości na samą wzmiankę o powrocie w rodzinne strony. A teraz oczy mu pociemniały, a spod beztroski przebijało coś – nie gorycz, ani nie wyrzut, z jakim zazwyczaj kontempluje się swoją potencjalną niepotrzebność. Nie – to brzmiało jak usilne zaklinanie rzeczywistości, aby odmieniła swój niepożądany wyrok. Czy Viktor Nikiforow uciekł od czegoś gorszego niż wkurzony Plisiecki? Cała ta historia wymagała szerszej perspektywy i więcej danych. Nie wskakiwało się na grzbiet konia nie sprawdziwszy, czy nie ma rzepów pod siodłem. Kazach zadecydował, że na początek najlepsza będzie konfrontacja.

\- Białe Pola, w samo południe – poinformował Yuuriego. – Traficie?

\- W południe?! – przeraził się Nippończyk. – Viktor nie może tak w biały dzień…! I o co chodzi z Białymi Polami?

\- Tam właśnie się wszyscy spotkamy – obwieścił mu Otabek.

\- Wszyscy? – badał nieufnie Katsuki.

\- Wy dwaj, ja i Jurij Plisiecki.

\- Jurij Plisiecki? Chyba słyszałem już to nazwisko?

\- O?

\- Kiedy chciałem poćwiczyć poczwórnego Salchowa, w kółko słyszałem „gdyby Jurij Plisiecki tu był, dopiero by ci pokazał poczwórne skoki!"

\- Może ci pokaże? Jeśli go najpierw znarkotyzujesz, obłożysz magiczną więziną i zahipnotyzujesz…

\- Ja nie chcę. A Viktor nie może. Ludzie go zobaczą.

\- Przebierz go, zwiń skrzydła w kołnierz, załóż mu wianek na głowę? Ujdzie za dojarkę. Tylko się nie spóźnijcie. Plisiecki na pewno będzie na czas.

\- Czemu muszę się z nim spotkać?

\- Ty nie musisz, ale Viktor musi. Puścisz go samego!

\- Nigdy!

\- Mogę iść z Makkachinem. – Viktor posłał Yuuriemu oślepiający uśmiech. Ani Yuuri, ani Otabek nie zaszczycili tej propozycji komentarzem, ale Nippończyk zaprzestał protestów.

\- Przyjdziemy na Białe Pola. A Makkachin tak czy siak może iść z nami.

\- No to jesteśmy umówieni. – Kazach skinął poważnie głową. – Do zobaczenia jutro. Porozmawiajcie sobie szczerze do tego czasu.

Skłonił się, podrapał za uszami przymilającego się pudla i odszedł, zostawiając za sobą zmartwionego rycerza i stanowczo za bardzo podekscytowaną wróżkę.

\- Przebrać się! To przedni pomysł! Może za kapłankę Jaszczurczego Łowcy? Może za zamaskowanego rycerza z obcej krainy? Z pawim piórem! Chcę pawie pióro! O, a może przebiorę się za zamaskowaną kapłankę z obcej krainy chorą na trąd? Wtedy nikt się do mnie nie zbliży! Zrobimy z ciasta kawałki ciała, żebym mógł je gubić po drodze!

\- Viktooooooor…

CDN


	6. Rozdział 5

Dziękuję za komentarze i wszelkie wyrazy zainteresowania - tylko dzięki nim wen odżywa, gdy już ledwo dycha! Za długie terminy aktualizacji przepraszam, mam marną wiosnę tej wiosny. Szczególne ukłony dla Leukonoe i ShellyTheRaptor!

Specjalne pozdrowienia i uściski dla uczestników Ućkonu 2017! Ci, co wpadli mnie nawiedzić podczas konwentu, niechaj wiedzą, że mnie uszczęśliwili i napełnili twórczą Mocą na miarę Lasu Wróżek!

A teraz - pójdźmy na lodowisko...

 **Rozdział piąty: Białe Pola**

Otabek wyrwał Igora ze snu o świtaniu, żądając intensywnej rozgrzewki i zaawansowanych ćwiczeń jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Obrażony za wczesną pobudkę trener orał w swego podopiecznego jak pługiem w czarnoziem, łyżwiarz jednak bez protestu i w zaciętym milczeniu wykonywał wszystkie kolejne sekwencje treningowe. Po godzinie dziesiątej Igor opamiętał się wreszcie, pełen wstydu i paniki spędził zziajanego Kazacha z lodowiska, nakazał mu rozciągnąć mięśnie, zjeść furę jadła i nie pokazywać się trenerowi na oczy aż do popołudnia. Starannie ukrywając zadowolenie z takiego układu, Otabek zakończył ćwiczenia, we wspólnej dla wszystkich rycerzy jadalni zaopatrzył się w kilka pajd chleba na wynos, spakował prowiant do węzełka, osiodłał Aniel, przypiął zabezpieczone łyżwy do łęku i ruszył na Białe Pola, rozmyślnie nie zbliżając się nawet do kwatery Katsukiego ani do jego lodowiska treningowego. Nippończyk dał słowo, że razem ze swoim nielegalnym sublokatorem stawią się na spotkanie – Otabek chwilowo przyjął jego obietnicę za solidną walutę i nie zamierzał stawać nad nim z batem, żeby dopilnować dotrzymania zobowiązania.

Zawsze jeszcze będzie czas wyciągnąć bat.

Istniała niepisana umowa, że obszerna północna połać lodowiska, otoczona lodowym żywopłotem, miała pozostawać do dyspozycji rycerzy, gdyby któremuś przyszło do głowy akurat tam sobie trenować jazdę. Część południowa, o wiele mniejsza i skromna, bardziej przypominała zamarznięte jezioro niż wykwintne dzieło Władcy Lodu, którym w istocie były Białe Pola. Projekt stworzenia wielkiego lodowiska w pewnym oddaleniu od stolicy powziął jeden z magów poprzedniego pokolenia, wyczarował z kryształowego lodu żywopłot, oddzielone od głównej tafli labirynty, wielką przestrzeń do jazdy na łyżwach – i wskutek niejasnych emocjonalnych perturbacji, porzucił swoje dzieło dosłownie z dnia na dzień. Pokrył tylko południową część grubym, solidnym lodem, nie dbając już o jego artystyczne przewarstwienie ani o architekturę. O całej tej sprawie w stolicy mówiło się niechętnie i tylko półgębkiem – Otabek zapytał więc o to Anuszkę. Wtedy po raz pierwszy i – miał nadzieję – ostatni widział łzy żalu w mądrych oczach starowinki. Wyjaśnienia nie przeszły jej przez gardło – przeprosiła, obiecała, że kiedyś powie. Otabek nie pytał więcej. Białe Pola były pięknym obiektem do łyżwiarskiego treningu, chwilami intensywnie użytkowanym przez członków obozu treningowego, a chwilami zupełnie zapomnianym przez kapryśną stołeczną modę. Jednak południowa strona zawsze gościła łyżwiarzy, nawet, jeśli tylko niewielu z nich miało dostęp do prawdziwych łyżew. Pojawiała się młodzież z miasteczka i okolicznych wsi, dzieciarnia, od czasu do czasu ochotniczy oddział strażników granic.

Każdy powinien umieć radzić sobie na łyżwach – a nabyte umiejętności stale ulepszać.

Bądź co bądź, atakowały tutaj niekiedy pomniejsze jaszczury, a nawet smok, choć był wielką rzadkością, mógł się jednak przytrafić. W stolicy było dosyć rycerzy, aby pokonać nawet wielkie ogniste smoczysko, ale elitarni wojownicy nie zawsze kwapili się gnać na złamanie karku, kiedy w jakiejś małej wiosce podnosił się alarm, że pomniejszy jaszczur wypalił sobie gniazdo w pszenicy. Zresztą, takie paskudy błyskawicznie umykały z powrotem do dziur w magicznej osnowie świata, z których wypełzały: nie sposób było czekać na oddział rycerzy, którzy gotowi byli jeszcze nałożyć na wieś surowe kary, jeśli intruz uciekł przed ich przybyciem i cała wyprawa okazała się daremna. A czekać na powrót jaszczura – który niechybnie musiał nastąpić – rzadko kiedy chciało się elitarnym wojakom Królestwa. Ludzie musieli nauczyć się radzić sobie ze słabszymi bestiami na własną rękę: wjechać na lodowisko, otoczyć, zakrzyczeć, wystraszyć i zatłuc.

A potem podziękować bogom za Mistrzów Lodowych Pieczęci.

Już wiele setek lat wcześniej najwrażliwsi w wyczuwaniu magicznej energii potrafili wskazać miejsca, które mogą wydać na ten świat smoka albo dowolną inną potworę. Władcy Lodu wszystkie znane ludziom punkty zagrożenia pokryli pieczęciami swojej własnej magii, na których budowali później lodowe pałace, lodowiska albo inne konstrukcje. Pieczęcie te zupełnie blokowały słabsze emanacje magii – znikły ze świata drobne ogniste demoniaki, najbardziej niegdyś uprzykrzające życie ludzkim osiedlom, bo uparte, złośliwe i niszczycielskie. Dzięki Lodowym Pieczęciom tylko potężne uosobienia magiczne – jaszczury albo smoki – mogą się wykluwać na zgubę ludzkiego świata, a zdarza się to rzadko, zwłaszcza w przypadku wielkich smoków. Nie poznano sposobu na całkowite zamknięcie przepływu magii, kiedy jednak smok wykluwał się już z nicości – na lodzie, pieczętującym jego miejsce narodzin – niezmiernie trudne stawało się dla niego skrycie się na powrót w strumieniu magicznej energii. Skończyły się miesiące cichego terroru. Dawniej intruz upatrywał sobie ludzką osadę, noc po nocy powracał w jej granice, napotkanych pechowców rozdzierał, pożerał serce, a duszą karmił swoje kapryśne moce. Znikał później bez śladu, by powrócić znienacka w następnych dniach – nie sposób było obronić się przed takim terrorem. Dzisiaj, po wyjściu na ludzki świat przez zapieczętowaną lodem bramę, smok nie ma się gdzie ukryć. Bez powrotu do wnętrza magii, głoduje i wpada w obłęd, gdyż ludzkie ofiary, choć go cieszą, nie mogą podtrzymać życia w tak potężnej istocie jako jedyne pożywienie. Musiałby regularnie pochłaniać dziesiątki dusz – a na to nieugięci ludzie, choć drobni jak okruchy lodu wobec smoczej potęgi, nie chcą pozwalać. Walczą o życie, nawet z największymi ognistymi bestiami. Rycerze Królestwa zawsze są trenowani do walki na lodzie, bo tam się właśnie rozgrywają ostateczne bitwy, gdy oszalałe smoczysko powraca w miejsce, z którego wypełzło, aby choćby przez barierę pieczęci poczuć karmiącą go energię magii. Wtedy właśnie trzeba wjechać na lód i zabić potwora, aby uwolnić po raz kolejny ludzką społeczność od zguby. Czynią to rycerze, gdy nadążą – a gdy ich brak pod ręką, idą na smoka prości ludzie, ojcowie i matki, dziadkowie i babcie, na łyżwobutach od kowala sąsiadów, na lodowiskowych saniach, z żerdziami i przyżegaczami. Każdy powinien znać podstawy jazdy po lodzie, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie musiał ruszyć na lodowisko i bronić życia swojego i bliskich.

Białe Pola wychowywały kolejne już pokolenie łyżwiarzy.

Rycerze na północnej części, amatorzy na południowej, codziennie jakieś grupy czy osoby śmigały po lodzie, doskonaląc równowagę, kroki i przyłożenia z bronią. Nawet i Stwory z lasu, choć nikt o tym głośno nie wspominał, pojawiały się ukradkiem nocami lub zawierały sekretne układy z ludzkimi sąsiadami: wmieszane w tłum, zdobywały lodowisko wdziękiem i talentem.

Jak pięć lat temu, kiedy pewna wróżka o oczach wojownika o włos minęła nos Otabka swoją szyszką.

Kazach nie zatrzymał się przy północnym skraju lodowiska, jak to czynili jego koledzy z obozu – zawsze przyjeżdżał na Białe Pola sam i trzymał się pośrodku, a zwykle nawet bliżej południa. Jako reprezentant odległej części Królestwa, która niewielu interesowała, syn klanu Altinów mógł sobie pozwolić na niekonwencjonalne obyczaje towarzyskie. Podjeżdżał więc bliżej owej „nierycerskiej" przestrzeni. Na granicach między podziałami, na skrajach światów i w progach bram spotykało się najbardziej interesujące osoby,

Smoki, obiecywała babcia.

Lepkich narwańców, wzdychał Nazir, popatrując na Sabirżana.

Na Białych Polach zwykle natykał się Otabek na znajomych z miasteczka i potrafiłby wskazać niejedną dziewoję o zdecydowanie lepkich rękach. Tego dnia miał nadzieję spotkać jak najmniej ludzi, ale za to co najmniej jedną wróżkę. Umawiali się co prawda w krzakach, jednak Jurij Plisiecki nie wytrzymałby długo w kryjówce – do tej pory na pewno wjechał już na lód. Oby chociaż trochę zakamuflował swoje magiczne pochodzenie. Altin zostawił Aniel przy zaroślach na długiej linie, żeby mogła poskubać sobie jakieś zieleniny albo swobodnie skopać nieostrożnych przechodniów, założył łyżwy, wjechał na taflę. Po „rycerskiej" stronie szczęśliwie nie kręcili się ludzie, ale spoglądając w stronę południa, Kazach dostrzegł jakąś grupkę. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego samotnego drapieżnika o tęczowych skrzydłach – czyżby jednak Plisiecki wykazał rozsądek i do czasu przybycia Otabka ukrył się w zaroślach? Jakoś jednak nie wydawało się to prawdopodobne. Rycerz porzucił póki co dywagacje i ruszył w stronę innych łyżwiarzy. Miał nadzieję, że nie wdali się w awanturę z przybyszem z Lasu. Ale – na ile dostrzegał – wszyscy trzymali się w pionie, a na lód nie kapała krew. Albo Jurij Plisiecki pohamował swój temperament, albo obyło się bez wzajemnego zaczepiania. Chyba, że to tylko sam Otabek prowokował wróżkę do histerycznych awantur? Czas pokaże. Jak na razie, oczom Kazacha pokazały się solidnie tkane tuniki i modne w miasteczku kolorowe chusty, wzorowane na rycerskich szalach z jedwabiu. Nie pokazała się natomiast ani jedna wróżka. A słońce wskazywało południe!

\- Otabek Altin! – Syn kowala powitał Kazacha wesołym machaniem. – Coś ty za nowy wygłup treningowy wymyślił? Twój paź tu przyjechał chwilę temu i ostrzegł, że musimy na rozkaz Rady opróżnić lodowisko, bo będziesz ćwiczył jakieś sekretne strategie zabójców smoków! Awansowali cię, czy zgłupieli do reszty?

\- Nie ma smoka, prawda? – Córka młynarza załamała tragicznie białe rączki. Otabek widział w życiu wiele dziewcząt – w tym wonnych i nietykalnych córek dygnitarzy . Wiedział, że białe rączki aż tak nietknięte żadną pracą są doprawdy rzadkością. W związku z tym raczej się starał omijać egzaltowaną dziewczynę i teraz od razu zrobił ślizg w tył.

\- Jeśli smok się pojawi, obronisz mnie, prawda? – zatrzepotała na niego rzęsami. Kazach pominął to milczeniem, za to jedna z towarzyszek chętnie docięła dumnej pannicy.

\- Smoki nie polują na zimne suki. Tylko ciepłe, pełnokrwiste kobiety są dla nich apetyczne. – Puściła oko do Otabka.

\- Ale serio, musimy się stąd zmywać? – dopytywał się kowalczyk.

\- I co to do kurzei jebnej jest paź?! – dołączył się jego młodszy brat.

 _Pechowiec, który nosi łyżwy za rycerzem, który ma ego tak rozdęte, że łyżwy już mu się na plecach nie mieszczą_. Otabek pochwalał pomysłowość Jurija, ale instytucji pazia nie pochwalał. Rycerze nie mieli być towarem luksusowym, za którym jakiś motylek nosiłby bagaż, żeby się rycerz aby nie nadwerężył, w wolnych chwilach wachlując go skrzydełkami.

\- Paź to jest taki… Mój partner do ćwiczeń.

\- No, dobrze. – Chłopak uniósł brew na tę wykrętnie brzmiącą odpowiedź konkretnego zazwyczaj Kazacha. – Ale czy serio musimy się stąd wynieść?

\- A gdzie ten… Paź? – odpowiedział pytaniem Otabek.

\- A, tam. – Machnięcie ręki wskazało samotną figurkę na obrzeżach lodowiska. – Objeżdża terytorium, powiedział. Narwany jakiś.

\- Zdrowo narwany – zgodził się Kazach nie bez serdeczności. – Słuchajcie, to nie jest oficjalny rozkaz, tylko taka nasza prośba. Przyjedzie tu dwóch kolegów z nami poćwiczyć, a jeden strasznie nie lubi jeździć na oczach publiczności. Gotów zemdleć czy się popłakać, a ja chciałem go wyciągnąć chociaż na chwilę z obozu, nim tam zmurszeje. Odpuścilibyście nam dzisiaj ten kawałek lodu?

\- Bracie. – Chłopak serdecznie trzepnął go po rękawie. – Już ja wiem, że te rycerskie dziewanny bardziej się boją nas, niż my ich. To jakiś paniczyk ze szklanego pałacu?

\- Przyjechał z daleka, nie przywykł do tłumów – odparł wykrętnie Otabek.

\- Hej, horda! Zbieramy się! – Kilka klaśnięć zgromadziło całą grupę wokół przywódcy. – Nasz przyjaciel ma tutaj dzisiaj specjalne szkolenie. Wynagrodzi nam to następnym razem.

\- No, ja mam nadzieję! – Sójka w bok od uczennicy zielarza zawsze trafiała w odpowiednio bolesne żebro. – Nauczysz nas tego podwójnego obrotu.

\- Słowo – zgodził się bez wahania Kazach.

\- Możemy popatrzeć z brzegu? – dopraszali się młodsi.

 _Oby Nikiforow nie wmaszerował tu ze skrzydłami na wierzchu_. Tak czy owak, zakaz tylko pobudziłby ciekawość – Otabek wolał ją zgasić w zarodku.

\- Jasne, oczywiście.

\- Do zobaczenia!

Otabek cierpliwie machał wesołej gromadce, dopóki wszyscy nie zeszli z lodu. Opłacało się od czasu do czasu przemycać dla nich cydr z obozu. I bez tego wystarczająco lubili rycerza z odległych stepów – ale dzięki okazjonalnym przysługom nie pomyśleli nawet, by odmówić jego prośbie.

Najwyższy czas skonsultować się z paziem.

\- Plisiecki!

Ruszył w stronę odległej sylwetki – na ile dało się to dostrzec, Jurij był zakutany w coś ciemnego i pilnie ćwiczył kroki rozgrzewkowe według najbardziej rozpowszechnionego klucza treningowego. O niektórych trenerach nieraz mówiło się, że mają metody z Lasu rodem, ale Otabek raczej wątpił, by przygotowanie lodowiskowe ludzi i Stworów mogło być oparte na tych samych ćwiczeniach. Być może zielonookiej wróżce mało było własnych zajęć i dodatkowo podglądała ludzkich rycerzy w trakcie treningów?

\- Plisiecki!

Wreszcie odległy łyżwiarz usłyszał nawołujący go głos i ruszył w stronę Otabka. Przez chwilę jechali prosto na siebie – Kazach niemal bez zastanowienia ugiął lekko kolana, przygotowując się do figury objazdowej, którą zazwyczaj witało się na lodzie tylko najbliższych członków rodziny. Spotkanie z wróżką po latach na Białych Polach zasługiwało na taki gest. Otabek minął biodro nadjeżdżającego Jurija dosłownie o włos, natychmiast przygiął się do lodu, zakręcił, wyprostował, okręcił, skrzesał iskry krawędzią łyżew. Plisiecki nie pozostawał mu dłużny – nawrócił, zapiruetował, wyskoczył w górę w potrójnym obrocie, wylądował w doskonałym wygięciu z wyciągniętymi rękami. W końcu obaj wyhamowali i stanęli twarzami do siebie.

\- Więc… Zostałeś paziem? – mruknął słabo Otabek. Zupełnie nie był przygotowany na widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom. Zapraszając wróżkę na Białe Pola, spodziewał się, że Jurij narzuci na giezełko jakąś płócienną tunikę i może założy opaskę na głowę, by nakrywała czubki uszu. Tymczasem okazało się, że mieszkańcy Lasu nie uciekają się do półśrodków. Przede wszystkim, Jurij miał na sobie profesjonalne rycerskie buty z łyżwami, w niczym niepodobne do filigranowego obuwia, które nosiła na lodzie większość widzianych dotąd przez Kazacha Stworów. Mało tego – nie były to najbardziej klasyczne, białe cholewki ze starannie wyprawionej skórki z popieliczki, które preferowała większość łyżwiarzy z obozu, jak również sam Otabek. Łyżwobuty Plisieckiego przypominały najnowszy krzyk mody z ekspozycji dla zblazowanej dworskiej młodzieży: miały kolorowe rzemyki, a całość farbowana była w jakieś… czarne ciapki na jasnym tle?

Panterka, mówił wcześniej Igor, śliniąc się na widok bryczesów w podobnym stylu. To się nazywa wzór w panterkę.

Kazach oderwał wzrok od kostek wróżki i przesunął spojrzenie wyżej. Nogawice wydawały się w miarę normalne, dzięki niebiosom. Za to nad nimi… Plisiecki miał na sobie dość obcisłą szatę, gęsto tkaną z solidnej, importowanej przędzy, jaka na pewno nie rosła na gałęziach magicznych leśnych zarośli. Ubranie było czarne, miało długie rękawy zwężane w nadgarstkach, skąpy dekolt, a do tego – iście katowski, ciasny kaptur, którym Plisiecki zasłonił sobie skutecznie uszy, włosy i część twarzy. Wyzierały tylko poddenerwowane, zielone oczy i kwaśno zacięte usta. Rzeczywiście trudno by się było dopatrzeć w nim wróżki z Lasu – ale też nikt, kto znał Otabka, nie pomyślałby, że mógłby to być jego osobisty paź. Tym bardziej, że – ku zgrozie nieprzywykłego do ostentacji Kazacha – na froncie czarnej tuniki szczerzyła zębiska i mrużyła gorejące oczyska starannie wyhaftowana paszcza tygrysa. Złocenia, misternie farbowane nici tygrysich pasków i starannie odwzorowany kształt grzywy kojarzyły się z luksusem, zblazowaniem i zbytkiem, jednak wyraz pyska zadawał temu kłam. Kocisko na piersi Jurija Plisieckiego sprawiało wrażenie w pełni gotowego do podbojów i mordów.

\- Masz… Nowe ubranie? – bąknął Otabek. Ku jego zdumieniu, nachmurzona twarzyczka wróżki odmieniła się jakby za sprawą czarów. Zielone oczy rozbłysły rozmarzeniem, skrawek policzka wygładził się czule, usta złożyły się w słodki uśmiech zachwytu.

\- Od razu pokochałem ten fason! – przyznał bez wahania Jurij. Kciukiem pogładził złotą grzywę tygrysa. Oczy niemalże jarzyły mu się własnym światłem z ekscytacji. – Prawda, że jest słodki?

\- Niezmiernie. – Kazach wiedział, że o gustach się nie dyskutuje, a zresztą, widział w życiu o wiele gorsze ekscesy odzieżowe niż haftowana kocia morda. W porównaniu z weekendową bielizną Chrisa Giacomettiego, tunika Jurija stanowiła wręcz ulgę dla oczu. – Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

Pytanie było może trochę niedelikatne, ale Otabek musiał je zadać. Bądź co bądź, wróżki raczej nie zamawiały sobie od niechcenia ubrań u ekskluzywnego stołecznego krawca – a tylko tam rycerz widywał zbytkowne hafty, z podobnym rozmachem umieszczane na codziennej odzieży. Jeśli Plisiecki przywłaszczył sobie ten strój, Kazach poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności: przecież to on sam wybrał okoliczności spotkania.

\- Czekało na mnie w miasteczku. – Plisiecki pokiwał głową z przekonaniem. – Przyjechali kupcy z wozami i jeden z nich rozwiesił to cudo na kramie. Od razu wiedziałem, że musi być moje.

\- A… - Otabek zawahał się nieco – ile zapłaciłeś?

\- Tyle, ile mogłem. – Plisiecki natychmiast się nachmurzył. – Nie znam się na tym waszym ludzkim barterze! Zostawiłem całą moją dzienną normę! To… chyba dość? – Zielone oczy łypnęły na Otabka lękliwie. Wróżka aż objęła się ramionami w pasie, jakby się przestraszyła, że ktoś odbierze jej ubranie.

\- Dzienną normę czego? – zdumiał się Otabek.

\- No, produkcji! – Jurij wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jestem jakimś skrzatem zielononóżkiem, moja norma to jeden garnek. Więcej na zawołanie nie wyczaruję!

Kazach już miał zapytać, czy kupcom na pewno przyda się kolejny garnek, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co Anuszka mówiła o mieszkańcach lasu.

\- Garnek… Złota?

\- No! – Wróżka podrygiwała coraz bardziej nerwowo. – Za mało?!

Otabek spojrzał w oczy haftowanemu tygrysowi.

\- Myślę, że to akurat – zapewnił. Nie zamierzał się zastanawiać, jak wróżki wytwarzają złoto. Złotodajnym ośliczynkom wylatywało ono prosto spod ogona, ale Plisiecki w ogóle nie miał ogona… Chyba? Kazach z trudem oderwał myśli od szczegółów technicznych wróżki.

– Garnek złota to sowita zapłata. Powinni ci byli jeszcze dołożyć szarfę do kompletu. I zapasowe rzemienie do łyżew.

\- Nie chcę ich nudnych rzemieni! – obruszyła się wróżka. – Mój dziadek osobiście dla mnie utkał sznurowadła! Popatrz tylko! – Bez żadnego widocznego wysiłku Plisiecki wykonał pionowy półszpagat, podsuwając stopę przed oczy rozmówcy. – Są wspaniałe!

\- Wspaniałe – zgodził się z przekonaniem Otabek. Babcia Kalova nie potrafiłaby nawet zacerować mu bryczesów, ale ona była stworzona do spraw większych niż szycie - i wszystkich tych spraw uczyła ulubionego wnuka. Nigdy nie oczekiwałby od niej dziergania mu ocieplaczy – jednak widok czerwonych wróżkowych sznurowadeł musiał budzić respekt i leciutkie ukąszenie zazdrości. Kto by nie pragnął dziadka, który własnymi rękami wyposażałby wnuka w najważniejsze łyżwiarskie atrybuty?

Kto wie, może i gotował mu przekąski?

\- Sznurowania to jedno, ale tych łyżew chyba nie utkał ci dziadek? – Otabek postanowił skupić się na priorytetach. – Wyglądają na ludzką robotę, i to od profesjonalnego kowala łyżwiarskiego?

\- Yakow je załatwił! – Jurij spojrzał z miłością na cholewki w panterkę. – Ma jakiś układ z tym waszym rzemieślnikiem od łyżew. Bezpieczniej jest nie pytać o szczegóły, ale widziałem, jak zniknęła co najmniej jedna baryłka elfiej gorzały, a pojawiły się nowe łyżwy dla Georgija.

\- Yakow? Georgi?

\- Yakow to Yakow. Wy ich nazywacie chyba trenerami, takich… Waszych Yakowów. Ale nasz Yakow jest wyjątkowy. Znaczy, no! Koszmarny, uparty, wkurzający strach na wróble! – Jurij szybko wycofał się z komplementu i łypnął gniewnie na Otabka, jakby obawiał się, że ukrywany szacunek dla opiekuna zostanie rozgłoszony.

\- Yakow, strach na wróble – powtórzył wolno Kazach i, bynajmniej nie zaskoczony, uchylił się przed kopniakiem.

\- Ani się waż obrażać Yakowa!

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru – zapewnił Otabek, kryjąc uśmiech za skrajem kolczugi. Jeśli ta nieustanna histeria Plisieckiego tak skutecznie służyła mu do obrony honoru bliskich mu osób, można było ją w pewnym zakresie tolerować.

\- Yakow powinien był złapać Viktora za kudły i ściągnąć z powrotem do lasu. – Wróżka spuściła oczy, minę miała nadąsaną. – Ale Viktor go zawsze potrafił przekabacić. Tylko się zerwał i oznajmił, że idzie precz, tak ot, po tylu latach, a Yakow ledwo mu chwilę wymyślał! No i może jeszcze zwyzywał od spróchniałych leszczyn, ale potem nawet dla niego wycyganił mapę tego waszego Królestwa! Bukłak rosy mu spakował na drogę! A co ze mną?! Co ze mną?! On dał mi słowo!

\- Ależ, Juraczka! – Za ich plecami rozległ się śpiewny, beztroski okrzyk. – Czy Yakow ci nigdy nie mówił, że na mnie nie można polegać?!

Obaj łyżwiarze odwrócili się w płynnym unisono na cztery łyżwy. Zbliżały się do nich dwie człekokształtne postacie – obie na łyżwach.

\- Yeti? – bąknął Jurij.

\- Yeti, Jedi i co jeszcze? – mruknął Kazach. Widok był jakby zupełnie z innego świata. To, co widział, nie przypominało stworzeń z miejskich legend o odległej Północy czy jeszcze dalszych krainach. Otabek miał przed oczami ekstremalną wersję futrzanych strojów do zimowego treningu wytrzymałości, wzbogaconą o kudłate okrycia i mnóstwo wełnianych szalików. Kożuch i luźne warstwy czegoś w rodzaju kapy utkanej na kształt dwuwymiarowego pudla skutecznie kryły przed światem zawartość.

\- Przepraszam! – jęknęła jedna z postaci, kurczowo ściskając za rękę towarzysza, jakby w obawie, że ten odleci, albo, co gorsza, zrzuci z siebie kamuflaż i ukaże światu nagą prawdę o wróżkach. Nikiforow jednak tylko z wyraźną przyjemnością potrząsnął głową, aż zafurkotały doszyte do czapki psie uszy. Obaj z Katsukim mieli na twarzach maseczki, używane w zimie na dalekobieżnych treningach, a do tego byli doszczętnie zakutani starannie w puszyste futra i uszate czapy. O wiele można by ich posądzać – zwłaszcza o pomieszanie zmysłów – ale z Lasem i wróżkami nikt by tego nie skojarzył. Otabek musiał przyznać, że udało się zakamuflować Nikiforowa bez strojenia go w dziewczęcy gorset, jednak miał cichą nadzieję, że administratorzy nie przyłapią biednego Katsukiego na takich przejażdżkach w stroju zimowym i nie skierują go na rozmowę do uzdrowiciela dusz. Opiekunowie obozu bacznie wystrzegali się obłędu – młodzież utalentowana łyżwiarsko bywała też utalentowana magicznie i w przypadku kryzysu emocjonalnego mogło łatwo dojść do wybuchu.

I to dosłownie, razem z lodem i połową okolicy.

W najgorszym razie Otabek postanowił zaświadczyć przed uzdrowicielami, że Katsuki nie popadł jeszcze w szaleństwo, miał tylko ochotę spróbować wyczynowego treningu zimowego w środku lata. Niejedna szkoła trenerska pouczała, że warto od czasu do czasu solidnie wypocić z siebie ociężałość. Można będzie obronić zapewnienie, że noszenie futer w środku lata to ambitny, choć egzotyczny trening kondycyjny. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że ten kłąb na plecach Nippończyka to nie był Makkachin.

Plisiecki przyglądał się Nikiforowi, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy przetrzeć sobie oczy w niedowierzaniu, czy od razu przejść do kopniaków.

\- Wyglądasz jak upiór po zdechłym wilczomruku – ocenił bezlitośnie. – Co cię popierdoliło?!

Nikiforow z błogością przysunął do policzka kudłaty rękaw kożuchokoca.

\- Yuuri pomagał mi się przebrać! Czuję się taki opatulony miłością… Otulony słodkim kokonem troski…

Katsuki jęknął i zarzucił na ramię futrzasty garb, który jednak nie był zakamuflowanym Makkachinem, lecz luźnym wyłogiem kożucha.

\- To był jego pomysł! – zapewnił, wskazując palcem Nikiforowa. – Przez Makkachina mamy tyle pudlopodobnych rzeczy, że wstyd byłoby ich nie wykorzystać, tak powiedział. Ja chciałem go przebrać za wędrownego masażystę!

\- A gdybyśmy wpadli na kogoś i ten ktoś zażądałby, żebym go pomasował? Podotykał? – odparował Viktor. Yuuri odpowiedział mu kwaśną miną – najwyraźniej taka perspektywa zupełnie do niego nie przemawiała. Wielki garb z kędzierzawego futra też mu jednak nie odpowiadał.

\- Ludzie przynoszą to wszystko – mruknął przepraszająco. – Rysunki pudli, haftowane pudle, pudlowe gobeliny… Odkąd mi dobrze idzie na treningach, moi kibice chcą mnie podnosić na duchu. Tylko w zeszłym tygodniu po tym, jak zdawałem test przed trenerami, rzucili na lód siedemnaście pudli! Czapy zszywane z sobolowej skóry! Pudle z chleba! A jeden był żywy!

\- Biedny Makkachin, tak mu było przykro, że musi oddać braciszka – westchnął rzewnie Nikiforow. – Ale łóżko Yuuriego jest za wąskie dla nas wszystkich. Nie narzekaj, skarbie, przynajmniej nikt, kogo dzisiaj spotkaliśmy, nie chciał bliżej do nas podchodzić. Było mi tak cudownie, kiedy mnie opatulałeś! A jak będzie cudownie, kiedy mnie będziesz z tego rozbierał!

\- Spotkaliśmy paru. Pukali się palcem w czoło i uciekali jak najprędzej – przyznał gorzko Yuuri. – Latami ich nie przekonam, że nie zwariowałem. W biały dzień przebierać się za pudla!

\- W nocy inaczej byśmy o tym porozmawiali – przyznał Viktor, błyskając niebieskim okiem spod futrzastej czapy. – Ale ktoś się koniecznie uparł na spotkanie w samo południe.

Ów ktoś postanowił nie czekać dłużej i od razu wystartował do kopniaka w biodro, ale mimo krępujących ruchy futer Nikiforow zgrabnie się wywinął.

\- Czy Yakow ci nigdy nie mówił, że na mnie nie można polegać?! - powtórzył karcąco.

\- Coś tam mówił. – Zielone oczy drugiej wróżki pociemniały jak malachit. – Z dwadzieścia razy dziennie mi to mówił.

\- No i czemu go nie słuchałeś?! – Viktor Nikiforow załamał ręce w geście rozpaczy. Plisiecki spuścił wzrok.

\- No, właśnie. Czemu ja na tobie polegałem?!

Otabek bacznie przyjrzał się Nikiforowi, spodziewając się promiennego uśmiechu i bagatelizujących sprawę gestów – co uprawniłoby Kazacha, jako gospodarza spotkania, do obicia wróżce buźki. Jednak Viktor miał raczej zakłopotaną minę, jakby dotarł do niego wyrzut Jurija.

Albo jeszcze inne wyrzuty.

Katsuki, który w końcu zostawił garb w spokoju, odsunął z twarzy maseczkę i nasunął głębiej na czoło czapkę z uszami, wodził teraz wzrokiem od jednej wróżki do drugiej, z miną osoby zranionej tak głęboko, że nawet kropla żywej wody nie mogłaby naprawić tej krzywdy.

\- Viktorze. Coś ty narobił?!

\- A co ciebie to obchodzi?! – Jurij naskoczył na niego jak uzbrojony w łyżwy żbik. – To wszystko twoja wina! Ukradłeś Viktora! Ty i twój gruby tyłek! Powinienem cię zamordować i nakarmić złotą paproć resztkami!

\- Macie w Lesie system usuwania resztek biologicznych? – zainteresował się Otabek. Warto było wiedzieć takie rzeczy.

\- Mam gruby tyłek?! Znowu?! Od miesiąca nie tknąłem katsudonu! – załamał się Yuuri.

\- Mam znakomity pomysł! – Viktor tym razem błysnął uśmiechem, jedną dłonią nakrył z czułością pośladek Nippończyka, a drugą złapał Jurija za kaptur. – Zjedzmy razem katsudon.

\- Nie tknę żadnej ludzkiej trucizny! – Plisiecki szamotał się, usiłując oderwać Nikiforowa od swojej cennej, nowej odzieży. – Nie dotykaj mnie, ty przestarzała miotło! Gdzieś ty się szlajał?! Obiecałeś zaplanować mój występ!

\- Zająłem się czymś innym – bąknął Viktor. Oczy mu się śmiały i już zupełnie nie wyglądał na skruszonego.

\- Tak! Tym jego wielkim tyłkiem! – Jurij aż się cały najeżył, nawet tygrys wyglądał jeszcze bardziej złowieszczo niż chwilę wcześniej.

\- O, tak! – Nikiforow puścił kaptur i obiema już rękami objął pośladki czerwonego jak piwonia Katsukiego. – Jak miło, że to rozumiesz. To my już sobie pójdziemy w swoich sprawach. Skoro nie chcesz zjeść z nami katsudonu…

\- Chcę mój projekt! – wrzasnął Jurij. – Chcę, żebyś wrócił do Lasu! Chcę, żeby było jak dawniej!

\- Nigdy nie będzie jak dawniej. – Niebieskie oczy nagle zapłonęły ogniem, a potem stały się lodowate i nieugięte. – Nie dopuszczę do tego.

Jurij Plisiecki stał przez chwilę bezradnie – kaptur mu opadł, lew się zmierzwił, usta drżały. W tej chwili wyglądał jak nastolatek, który zderzył się czołowo z okrucieństwem świata dorosłych, który ani go nie chciał, ani nie potrzebował.

\- Miało… Miało być idealnie! Pojechałbym…

\- Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz?!

Otabek aż się odruchowo cofnął i omal nie upadł na lód. Katsuki nie miał tyle szczęścia, klapnął na tyłek, zapatrzony w osłupieniu w swojego ukochanego. A Nikiforow, nawet przez futro promieniując furią, złapał Jurija za gardło i podniósł go do góry – bez najmniejszych trudności, jakby trzymał w palcach szmacianą lalkę. Plisiecki zamarł w bezruchu – nie próbował się wyrywać ani atakować, tkwił tak w uścisku Nikiforowa, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył na jego twarz i kipiące jadem, niebieskie oczy. Z palców wróżki promieniowała niebieskawa poświata, a z lodu pod jego łyżwami zaczęła podnosić się wroga, bura mgła.

\- Mam wrócić do Lasu, tak?! – Głos wróżki był dziki i wściekły jak cios batem w konia. – Mam postąpić jak należy?! Aż tak chcesz mieć swój wymarzony taniec?! Koniecznie na moim grobie?!

Puścił Jurija, który upadł ciężko na lód. Nadal się nie ruszał, kręcił tylko głową, a z oczu płynęły mu łzy.

\- Powinieneś był zostać z nami. – Głos mu drżał, ale podbródek uniósł się w wyrazie uporu. – Yakow nigdy by cię nie oddał. Zawsze… Przecież jesteśmy rodziną!

Viktor uspokoił się nagle, jakby usłyszał magiczne zaklęcie.

\- Yakow – powtórzył z namysłem. – Yakow rzeczywiście by mnie nie oddał. I co ty kurwa sobie myślisz, durniu?! Że siedziałbym na tyłku i patrzył, jak go zabijają, żeby mnie dostać?! Myślisz, że oszczędziliby Yakowa?!

\- Razem dalibyśmy im radę – obstawał przy swoim Jurij, choć łzy jak groch nadal leciały mu z oczu. – Nie powinno tak być. Gdybyś został, moglibyśmy coś zmienić!

\- Nikt nigdy nic nie zmieni. – Błękitne oczy wypełniała gorycz, a mgła pod stopami łyżwiarzy nabrała niezdrowego, sinego koloru. – Prawo jest prawem, a my mamy z ochotą służyć Chanowi Lasu. Szykuj się, kiciu, bo i twoja kolej nadejdzie.

Plisiecki błysnął znienacka uśmiechem, który wydał się Otabkowi zupełnie obłąkany.

\- A więc przyznajesz… Przyznajesz, że jestem na tyle dobry?!

\- Och, jesteś świetny! – Viktor wyszczerzył zęby w zimnym uśmiechu, który zupełnie nie pasował do jego wdzięcznych rysów. – Jesteś doskonały. Jeszcze i mnie prześcigniesz. Może nawet niedługo. Może przyjdą po ciebie od razu w tym sezonie? Rzeczywiście powinienem ci obmyślić tę pierdoloną choreografię, bo jeszcze cię nie zauważą od razu!

Plisiecki drapał lód w zdenerwowaniu i dziko kręcił głową.

\- Musisz wrócić. Tutaj… Jak mamy cię tu pilnować?!

\- Tu mnie nie trzeba pilnować. – Nikiforow opuścił głowę. – Yuuri… Masz pojęcie, co on zrobił, żeby mnie tutaj zatrzymać?! Yuuri jest całym moim światem i nie potrzebuję innego. Zaślubił mnie Pierścieniem Mariado. Zostanę z nim na zawsze.

\- Ale to my jesteśmy twoją rodziną! – Jurij skulił się, zraniony, z oczu znowu kapnęła mu łza. – To nie w porządku!

\- To miłość! – Wróżka odgarnęła z twarzy psie uszy i spojrzała czule na Katsukiego, drżącego jak okutana w futra galareta. – Byłem o krok od zgaśnięcia. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Nawet się nie broniłem, kiedy po mnie przyszli. Dopiero potem uciekłem, nawet nie liczyłem, że mi się uda. Chciałem, żeby Yakowa zostawili w spokoju, żeby wam wszystkim dali spokój, ty durniu! Uciekłem, żeby jeszcze przez chwilę pobyć sobą, póki jeszcze jestem. A znalazłem życie.

Usiadł przy Yuurim na lodzie – w uszatej czapce, zwisającej z ucha maseczce, z futrzastym trenem na plecach.

\- Moje życie – powtórzył z przekonaniem. – Tu zostanę. I będę żył! Yuuri karmi mnie katsudonem! Masuje mi obojczyki! Makkachin go uwielbia! Kocham was wszystkich, kocham nawet ciebie, ty narwana kocia pokrako. Ale w całym Lesie nie ma już dla mnie nic sensownego, a nie poddam się Chanowi jak pierwsza lepsza bela siana z paśnika!

\- Nie oddam go. – Katsuki złapał rękę wróżki. Oczy za okularami błyszczały bynajmniej nie magicznie, ale z determinacją, którą Otabek rzadko u Nippończyka widywał. – Użyłem Pierścieni Mariado. Jeśli trzeba, będę o niego walczył nawet z całym Lasem. Nigdy się go nie wyrzeknę. Nawet za ten numer z Chrisem Giacomettim.

\- Co? – zdumiał się Jurij.

\- Nie chcemy wiedzieć! – wkroczył szybko Kazach. Numerów, w które zaangażowany był Chris, lepiej było nie znać w szczegółach. Giacometti sam jeden nawet dziewiczą górską łąkę potrafiłby zbezcześcić – i to bez żadnych szczególnych narzędzi, wystarczyłby mu choćby ogórek. – Nie chcę wiedzieć, co on robi z Giacomettim i ty też nie chcesz.

\- Chris i ja trochę się kumplujemy, odkąd mnie nakrył na depilowaniu pach pod skrzydłami. – Viktor błysnął uśmiechem znacznie już cieplejszym. – Yuuri jest odrobinkę zazdrosny… Ale nie ma przecież powodu! To było całkowicie niewinne!

Jurij wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.

\- Zakochałeś się. – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – I ta sierota kocha ciebie!

\- Kocham – powiedzieli obaj naraz i oczywiście od razu zapatrzyli się na siebie błogo jak dworskie kanarki.

\- Och, Yuuri!

\- Och, Viktor!

\- Oj, bo rzygnę – burknął Jurij. Wstał z lodu, otrzepał się, zamaszyście otarł oczy. – To nawet nie takie złe. Myśleliśmy, że zagnieździłeś się tu gdzieś na prawach nawiedzania i może nawet pozwalasz jakimś ludzkim pasożytom cyckać z siebie magię. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że ty nawet depresji nie przeżyjesz na poważnie!

Otabek niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. Ale wyłaniało się z tego jakieś zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne tło, któremu bezpieczniej byłoby przyjrzeć się bliżej.

\- Mam znakomity pomysł – odezwał się pojednawczo. Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie – odpowiedział im spokojnym uniesieniem brwi.

\- Zjedzmy wszyscy razem katsudon.

\- Świetny pomysł. – Jurij ani myślał tego kwestionować. – Od tego cudowania jestem głodny jak wilk. Katsudon? Czy to można popijać rosą?

\- Czemu teraz to świetny pomysł, a mnie za to kopnął w kolano? – poskarżył się szeptem Viktor. Yuuri czułym gestem odgarnął mu z twarzy futrzane uszy.

\- Jak poznasz lepiej Otabka, to zrozumiesz. Jego pomysły są zawsze dobre. Nawet ja to wiem.

Viktor miał minę, jakby kusiło go jednak poddanie tego w wątpliwość – ot, tak, dla hecy. Otabek uniósł na niego brew.

\- Zjemy katsudon, a potem możemy tu wrócić i wszyscy razem pojeździmy.

Niebieskooka wróżka błyskawicznie zdecydowała, że kocha pomysły Otabka Altina.

\- Wymyślimy sobie program, a jego motywem przewodnim będzie miłość!

\- Jaka znowu miłość?! – nastroszył się Plisiecki. Viktor zmierzył go kpiącym spojrzeniem.

\- Dla ciebie, kocurze, platoniczna.

\- Eee?!

\- A dla mnie? – dopytywał się wystraszony Katsuki. Nikiforow objął go za pośladki.

\- Erotyczna! Wyuzdana!

Nippończyk jęknął i usiłował ukryć się w swoim kożuchu. Otabek tymczasem ani myślał się poniżać dopytywaniem o swoją rolę w tym treningu i wróżka z uznaniem skinęła mu głową.

\- A ty wymyślisz jakiś dobry pomysł i zaskoczysz nas wszystkich.

Kazach wzruszył ramionami. To nie było jakieś szczególne wyzwanie.

\- Miłość patriotyczna. Miłość aż do śmierci w bitwie.

Nikiforowi błysnęło w oku.

\- To może być nawet ciekawe… Egzotyczne i w ogóle… Gdzie ty byłeś do tej pory?! Czemu wcześniej nie przyszedłeś się z nami zaprzyjaźnić?!

Otabek spojrzał na niego z lekką dezaprobatą.

\- Mam swoje sprawy – oznajmił z naciskiem. I wskazał kciukiem Plisieckiego. – Z nim się zaprzyjaźniłem.

Jurij z dumy i przejęcia niemal zaniemówił, ale gorliwie pokiwał głową.

\- No!

Pojechali skrajem Białych Pól w dwuszeregu, w każdej linii jeden rycerz i jedna wróżka. Viktor Nikiforow w tylnym rzędzie aż się łapał za głowę ze zdumienie.

\- Nasz mały Juraczka… Poszedł i znalazł sobie przyjaciela!

\- Prawie jak ty – uśmiechnął się rzewnie Yuuri. W odpowiedzi Nikforow uważnym spojrzeniem ocenił dobrze widoczne w treningowym stroju atuty Altina.

\- Ty masz lepszy tyłek – rzekł z miłością. – Ale ten chłopak nie ma się czego wstydzić! Tylko żeby Juraczka wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić!

Otabek rzucił mu przez ramię nieprzychylne spojrzenie. Nic dziwnego, że Nikiforow skumał się z Giacomettim, obaj potrafili mówić tylko o jednym.

\- O czym oni tam gadają? – Jurij zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi.

\- O miłości – odparł ogólnikowo Kazach. Wróżka aż się otrząsnęła.

\- Tylko nie to. My lepiej pogadajmy o naszej… Przyjaźni. – Wypowiedział to słowo jak eksperyment i, sądząc po błysku w zielonym oku, spodobało mu się.

\- Tak? – zagaił ostrożnie Otabek. Jurij spojrzał na niego z nagłym niepokojem.

\- Czy… Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, no nie? Czy teraz…

\- Tak? – zachęcił go rycerz.

\- Czy ja teraz… Będę musiał… Dotknąć… Tego twojego… Konia?

Cisza.

Plisiecki wpatrywał się w milczącego towarzysza z trwogą w oczach.

\- No?!

\- Dzisiaj na pewno nie będziesz musiał – zapewnił go Otabek. Aniel zwykle pierwsza poznawała wszystkich jego bliskich przyjaciół, ale tym razem zrobią wyjątek. – W ogóle nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz.

\- Nie chcę – stwierdził Jurij tonem wieczystej przysięgi. – Nigdy!

Otabek nie skomentował tego. Może wróżka jeszcze zmieni zdanie. A jeśli nie… Cóż, trudno.

W końcu byli przyjaciółmi.


	7. Rozdział 6

Wszystkim, którzy jeszcze śledzą ten temat, dziękuję ogromnie i przepraszam za karygodnie długie przerwy między rozdziałami. A że komentarze czytelników to najlepsza motywacja, dziękuję gorąco Shelly The Raptor za słowo zachęty. Dla Ciebie pylą wróżki!

Miało być o katsudonie i smokach, wyszło o katsudonie i miłości, w związku z tym smoki nadciągną w następnym rozdziale. A tymczasem… Do niczego jeszcze nie doszło, ale Otabek doszedł do pewnych wniosków.

Przysięgam, że Seung-Gil Lee nie ucierpiał przy pisaniu tego rozdziału.

Jeszcze zdąży ucierpieć.

 **ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY: KATSUDON ŁĄCZY PRAWDZIWYCH MĘŻCZYZN**

Poczęstunek okazał się całkiem smaczny.

Otabek z przyjemnością zajadał egzotyczną dlań, ryżowo-mięsną potrawkę w zalewie, a z jeszcze większą przyjemnością obserwował swoich towarzyszy. Katsuki i Nikiforow odgrywali nad miskami istny teatr, jak świeżo zaślubieni nowożeńcy. Viktor wydawał okrzyki zachwytu nad każdym kęsem, próbował podjadać ukochanemu z ust, oblizywał się sugestywnie i obiecywał deser, na co Yuuri rumienił się jak dobrze podpieczona polędwica, zapewniał, że w porównaniu z kuchnią jego mamy to marne pomyje i wzrokiem błagał Otabka o przebaczenie za niestosowne zachowanie wróżki. Kazach uznał, że na dłuższą metę cały ten teatrzyk byłby zapewne zupełnie nieznośny, chwilowo jednak przypominało mu to o domu i pozostawionych tam mentorach, którzy nie krępowali się nigdy na oczach wychowanka okazywać sobie uczucia nawet bardziej wylewnie niż to teraz czynili gospodarze. Srebrnowłosa wróżka w ogóle przypominała Sabirżana w wielu aspektach – zwłaszcza tych bardziej szalonych i kapryśnych. Za to jej wybranek zupełnie nie kojarzył się z niezmąconym spokojem Nazira, a ich związek wydawał się oparty na zupełnie innych układach niż ten ekscytujący flirt strumienia ze skałą, który Otabek od dzieciństwa obserwował w rodzinnych stronach. Katsuki i Nikiforow, na ile można to było ocenić po tak krótkim czasie, byli jak stalowa dłoń łucznika i dopasowana do niej idealnie rękawica: dopełniali się nawzajem i każdy gotów był zatopić się w tym drugim, zrezygnować z własnych granic bezpieczeństwa. Kazach chętnie zobaczyłby ich obu na lodzie, byle bez psiego przebrania – na razie zdawało się, że rywalizacja byłaby dla nich istotnym aspektem tylko na tyle, aby zachwycić i zainspirować drugą stronę do nowych osiągnięć. Ot, zakochane gołąbki.

Po jakimś czasie naprawdę można byłoby dostać szału, patrząc na te amory.

Na szczęście obaj zakochani nie byli jedyną atrakcją przy smakowitym posiłku. Otabek z równą przyjemnością i niemałym rozbawieniem przyglądał się drugiej wróżce, w której katsudon nie wzbudził jakoś ukrytych pokładów słodyczy. Jurij prychał, kichał, narzekał i mamrotał pod nosem na „ludzkie trucizny w ulepiastym sosie", ostentacyjnie odwracał się z obrzydzeniem od czule objętych gospodarzy, a z twarzy nie znikał mu popisowy dąs. Miskę katsudonu zjadł jednak z rosnącym entuzjazmem, a przed posiłkiem rozejrzał się ukradkiem, czy nikt go nie podgląda, i pognał do kąta wyściskać Makkachina. Pudlomruk z istną ekstazą wylizał go za uszami, a nawet wyocierał się o jego cenne wdzianko z tygrysem. Podglądający Otabek usiłował podsłuchać, co też Plisiecki obiecuje, szepcząc żarliwie do włochatego psiego ucha, ale udało się wychwycić tylko „jak dawniej", co nie było szczególnie zaskakujące, i „nie damy go skrzywdzić", co dawało nieco do myślenia. Rycerze od zawsze musieli walczyć z Lasem o każdą zdobycz, każdy skarb – nic zrodzonego w krainie Stworów nie oddawało się dobrowolnie w ludzkie ręce. A jednak - coś skłoniło wróżkę do ucieczki. Nikiforow opuścił swoją krainę. Chyba nie tylko dlatego, że ludzki łyżwiarz – i to Katsuki, który w tym sezonie daleki był od szczytu formy – rozkochał go w sobie wystarczająco, by Viktor nawet nie chciał słyszeć o powrocie w czeluść Lasu.

Trzeba się będzie temu przyjrzeć.

W gruncie rzeczy Otabek wiedział, że nic nie wie o wróżkach. Większość z tego, co się o nich mówiło wśród ludzi, to były bujdy na podkowach, przesądy, bajki albo pobożne czy bezbożne życzenia. Prawdziwa wiedza o Stworach tkwiła zamknięta w starych siedzibach Władców Lodu, a poszukiwanie tej wiedzy i przywoływanie bolesnych nadal zdarzeń nie było dobrze widziane. Może z czasem to się zmieni – na razie Otabek mógł zdobywać tylko strzępy informacji, podejrzanie dowcipne mądrości Anuszki i opowieści starszych rycerzy. Powiadano, że palce męskich wróżek wypalają dziury w skórze, a usta żeńskich wróżek zostawiają krwawe blizny. Jedni twierdzili, że wróżki żywią się ludzkimi niemowlętami, porzucanymi w Lesie, a inni – że to z ciąży przeklinanej przez zazdrosne rywalki kobieta może porodzić Stwora niepodobnego do ludzi. Cóż, Jurij Plisiecki sam klął jak kulawy kaletnik, ale na zgniły owoc przekleństwa nie wyglądał. Podczas ich niedawnej bójki wymacał Otabka z góry na dół, jednak nie wypalił mu dziur w żadnym widocznym miejscu. A niektórzy rycerze twierdzili nawet, że zaatakowana wróżka zmienia się w siną mgłę i przecieka przez palce, zostawiając trujące plamy na odzieży.

Na ten kazus zwykle powoływali się co młodsi, przyłapani po wieczornych dzwonach poza obozem i cuchnący marną wódką.

Tutaj, blisko stolicy, w oderwanym od rzeczywistości świecie rycerskiego obozu treningowego, w ogóle za dużo się opowiadało bajek, a za mało przydatnych faktów. Długo zadziwiało to Otabka, dla którego więzi z „normalnym" światem poza jego łyżwiarskim przeznaczeniem były równie ważne jak woda, strawa i sen. To odległa od lodowisk rodzina, klan i przyjaciele dawali mu siłę – bo wiedział, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku właśnie za nich będzie w razie konieczności przelewał krew. Wszyscy młodzi rycerze trenowali tak ciężko, żeby siłą i pięknem walki na lodowisku bronić świata przed ohydą pozaświatowej magii. Wielu z nich zginie o wiele za młodo – statystyki mówiły same za siebie. Otabek chciał i potrzebował dobrze znać świat, za który mógł umrzeć nawet i przed swoim pierwszym Polowaniem, jak się nieraz zdarzało. Jednak z czasem zrozumiał, że dla wielu młodych ludzi – zarówno chłopców, jak dziewcząt – czasami zbyt bolesne było zrywanie więzi, gdy już je stworzyli. A koniec końców na wszystkich czekało wyrzeczenie się tamtego bezpiecznego, zwyczajnego świata, pozostanie na zawsze tylko na jego skraju. To właśnie stanowiło przeznaczenie rycerzy Królestwa: życie i śmierć na krawędzi. Wielu wolało całkowicie odciąć się od rzeczywistości, udawać lub rzeczywiście wypracować w sobie obojętność na sprawy zwyczajnych ludzi. Trwali w iluzji, byle nie ujawniać pustki, która nieraz straszyła młodych rycerzy, gdy smocze ataki cichły na długie miesiące, a żmudne treningi nie potrafiły zapełnić serca. Opowiadali sobie bajki o Stworach, a nawet o innych ludziach, nie próbując bliżej poznać rzeczywistości, która bez litości postawiła ich między dobrem a złem i obserwowała, jak stawiają sobie szklane wieże swoich przyszłych grobowców.

Otabek – jak i wielu innych młodzieńców z obozu – nie chciał zamykać się w wieży jeszcze za życia.

Do tej pory udawało się żyć w obu światach – jego rodzina nie pozwoliłaby mu się wyobcować z szeregów klanu tylko dlatego, że miał dar do walki na lodzie. Przyjaciół zdobywał sobie nawet i w nowych miejscach – choć do tej pory nie zaznał przyjaźni tak mocnej, aby bez wahania postawić kogoś na równi z rodziną.

\- Weź dokładkę. – Plisiecki stuknął drewnianą pałeczką w jego miskę. – Nie zasypiaj.

Otabek uśmiechnął się lekko. Przyjaźń?

Przyjaźń.

Nic nie wiedział o wróżkach. Ale się dowie.

\- Czy twoje skrzydła… Robią pyłek? - zapytał prosto z mostu. Jurij jakoś się zupełnie nie zdziwił jego pytaniem.

\- No, pewnie! – Poruszył skrzydłem nad głową. – Zapylić cię?

Otabek zamrugał. Tak daleko jego żądza wiedzy nie sięgała… Chyba?

\- Tak przy jedzeniu…? – bąknął lekko niepewnie. Jurij wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

\- Przecież ci nie nasypię do miski! Zresztą, mówiłem ci, że płaciłem za ubranie, jeszcze się całkiem nie zregenerowałem. Ale trochę się uzbiera. Rozepnij się, to cię zapylę.

\- A… Co mam rozpiąć? – badał ostrożnie Otabek. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wystarczy rozpiąć sakwę. Czyżby jego niewinne zagajenie miało dla wróżek jakieś inne znaczenie? Głupio byłoby teraz się wycofać, ale Kazach wolałby wiedzieć, o co poprosił, zanim to dostanie. Tymczasem Plisiecki podskakiwał z łyżką w jednej ręce, a palcami drugiej dłoni napinał srebrzystobiałe skrzydło, jakby sprawdzał zawartość pyłku.

\- Może gdybym całe ci wsadził, to będzie lepszy efekt? – Z rosnącym entuzjazmem rozważał szczegóły techniczne. – Albo gdybyś się położył? Strasznie cię dużo do zapylenia, szlag!

Otabek spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nie zastanawiał się dotąd, czy jego ciało spełnia niezbędne wymogi anatomiczne do… zapylenia? Aniel nie narzekała, trenerzy pochwalali, rówieśnikom zdarzało się pożerać wzrokiem, a Sabirżan głośno ubolewał, że zbyt pochopnie wybrał sobie męża, skoro takie przysmaki miały jeszcze stanąć na jego drodze.

Ojciec wszystkim przypominał, jak w wieku sześciu lat Otabek obiecał, że zakopie Sabirżana i ożeni się z Nazirem.

Kojące wspomnienia domowej sielanki nie mogły jednak teraz uratować Otabka w tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Czy wypadało się zgodzić na zapylenie? A jeśli nie… To czy wypadało odmówić Jurijowi? Czy Otabek chciał odmawiać Jurijowi?

Skrawek skrzydła przesunął się powoli po jego policzku. Plisiecki klęczał na skraju ławy i, pochylony lekko nad rycerzem, energicznie zacierał palce.

\- No? – ponaglił zwięźle.

\- Juuuuuuraczka! – Zanim Otabek zdążył po raz pierwszy w życiu zupełnie stracić rezon, Viktor wskoczył na ławę po drugiej stronie stołu i teatralnym gestem załamał ręce. Srebrnoszare skrzydła ułożył w żałobny zwis nad ramieniem. – Juuuurij! Na promiennych prząśników! Wstydu nie masz? Tak bez zobowiązań? Tak na pierwszej randce?! Tak bez gry wstępnej?!

Plisiecki poczerwieniał jak burak i posłał starszej wróżce wściekłe łypnięcie.

\- Gra wstępna jest dla zboczeńców! – warknął, obrażony. – Ty myślisz tylko o jednym, złamasie! I nie wyjeżdżaj mi z prząśnikami! Czy ja coś… Czy ja mu coś… - wskazał Otabka i znienacka zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Ja tak chciałem po koleżeńsku!

\- Takie bujdy to Miłeczce gnomy wstawiają, żeby im się dała obwąchać. – Viktor żartobliwie pogroził młodszemu koledze palcem. – Tak się od razu rzucasz się na tego niewinnego chłopca i zapylasz go bez omasty?

Jurij był już nie tylko czerwony, ale siny ze złości i zawstydzenia. Otabek podniósł się z ławy, zamierzając stanąć w jego obronie, ale Viktor znienacka usiadł i przesłał im obu całusa.

\- Uważam, że to absolutnie słodkie – pochwalił. – Ale może najpierw byście to sobie omówili między sobą? Żeby nie było kulturowych nieporozumień? Zdziwisz się, Juruś, jacy są ludzie… - Odwrócił się i czule ujął pod brodę Katsukiego. Otabek dyskretnie odwrócił wzrok, a Jurij skrzywił się okrutnie – obaj chyba spodziewali się namiętnego pocałunku, jednak Nikiforow tylko potarł nosem o zarumieniony nos Nippończyka. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało się to jeszcze bardziej intymne niż ewentualny pocałunek.

\- Ludzie to takie niewiniątka. – Wróżka pokręciła srebrzystą głową. – Nie mają magii na co dzień, nie sieją z magii, nie tkają z magii. Wiele rzeczy pojmują dosłownie. A mnie się zarzuca, że myślę tylko o jednym! – Zerknął spod rzęs na Otabka i roześmiał się, ubawiony. Kazach milczał. Nie rumienił się za często i miał nadzieję, że teraz też nie znać po nim zawstydzenia. Czy w końcu ktoś mu wyjaśni to całe zapylanie?

\- U nas to taki rytuał – tłumaczył Nikforov, cały roześmiany. – Gra towarzyska. Zabawa. Chcesz uszczęśliwić dziewczynę? Chcesz oczarować chłopaka? Chcesz komuś powiedzieć, że jest wart grzechu? Przemywasz skrzydła wodą z Szafirowej Krynicy i mówisz wybranemu – dzisiaj cię zapylę. A jeśli jesteś pewny siebie – bez pytania wtulasz mu skrzydło za kołnierz. – Obejrzał się na swoje własne skrzydła, które utworzyły srebrnonamiętny nimb nad głową Katsukiego i delikatnie osypywały na niego pyłek. – Przyznaję… Można to robić po koleżeńsku. Ale mieć przyjaciela – nie mniej i nie więcej niż przyjaciela – dla którego chciałoby nam się to robić, to rzadkość. – Zmierzył Kazacha taksującym spojrzeniem. – Mieć przyjaciela, któremu można to zaproponować i nie bać się nieporozumień… To skarb.

Jurij Plisiecki patrzył spode łba, nadal czerwony na policzkach.

\- Mogę zapylać kogo zechcę! – burknął gniewnie. – Ty jak zawsze masz poprzestawiane we łbie! Przecież to nic nie znaczy!

\- Nic nie musi znaczyć – zgodził się łagodnie Viktor. – Ale może. Chcesz się przekonać, od razu go zapyl. Skoro to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy…

Cisza.

Nikiforow pokiwał głową.

\- Najbardziej boli, kiedy to rzeczywiście nic nie znaczy. – Odwrócił twarz do Otabka. – Nasz pyłek… To jakby nasza osobowość, przetworzona na magiczny komponent. Włos wróżki, ząb wróżki, wszystko może mieć magiczne funkcje, ale akurat pyłek nie ma żadnych innych zadań prócz magii. To jednocześnie najważniejszy składnik i katalizator wielu magicznych procesów. A kiedy kogoś zapylam – tworzę czar, którego częścią jest i ta osoba, i ja. Daję ten pyłek, esencję mojej osoby, całkiem na ślepo, bo nie da się w żaden sposób kontrolować czarów, kiedy w grę wchodzi coś bardziej skomplikowanego niż garnek do wypełnienia złotem. Robimy to nieraz między sobą – Stwory ze Stworami. Ale ja już wiem i właściwie wszyscy wiedzą, że nie ma znaczenia pochodzenie tej drugiej osoby. Można zapylić człowieka, a czar się dla niego spełni równie wspaniale. Zwykle sypiemy pyłkiem za kołnierz, na nadgarstki, na usta. Jeśli zgadzasz się przyjąć dar – nastawiasz się, żeby trochę pyłku osiadło na sercu. Jeśli nie chcesz takich atencji – biegniesz się opłukać w najbliższym stawie.

\- Nie spieszy mi się do kąpieli – odpowiedział spokojnie Otabek. Viktor przytaknął mu z uznaniem.

\- To piękne czary i pięknie jest ich zaznać – powiedział spokojnie. – Złożyć komuś taki dar… Albo przyjąć go od kogoś, kto nas uznał za tak wiele wartych. Pyłek osiada na skórze, tańczy na rzęsach, usypia na sercu. Idziesz spać oprószony pyłkiem wróżek – a rano zbudzisz się w innym świecie. Nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć, jaka magia powstanie. Pyłek może zmienić się w diamenty – albo w krowie gówienka starannie owinięte bibułą. Może namalować kwiaty na ścianach twojej sypialni – albo wyczarować żywe kwiaty, albo przenieść cię i ugościć gdzieś daleko w altanie wyplecionej z bluszczu. Najczęściej powstają dary materialne – klejnoty, dziwności, skarby jedyne w swoim rodzaju, bo każdy owoc zapylenia to owoc miłości, a nie kocha się dwa razy tak samo. Dar dla przyjaciół, kochanków, rodziny – czar nigdy się nie powtórzy. Magia rodzi się z pyłku i uczuć – moich, twoich, wzajemnych, odwzajemnionych czy niechętnych. To gra, której rezultat zawsze zadziwia. – Błękitne oko zerknęło spod rzęs na złotowłosą wróżkę. – A nasz mały Juraczka sam z siebie ci zaproponował, że cię zapyli!

Tylko tyle?

Aż tyle?

Kazachski rycerz przez chwilę milczał, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Odwaga wróżki, która tak otwarcie i ochoczo gotowa była wystawić ich kiełkującą przyjaźń na próbę magii, bezgranicznie go zachwycała. Impulsywnie i bez wahania, Jurij Plisiecki właśnie zaproponował, że odkryje przed Otabkiem wszystkie swoje uczucia. Patrzył teraz w podłogę, zmieszany, niemal upokorzony, a Otabek przez chwilę zamarzył, by wyprowadzić go na krużganki z widokiem na całą stolicę i w pełnym słońcu – nie dbając, kto by na nich patrzył – złączyć z nim dłonie w pakcie wieczystej więzi.

Sentymentalizm to pierwszy krok do skapcanienia, ostrzegał go Nazir.

Trzeba go będzie zapytać, co myśli o pieczętowanych słonecznym promieniem paktach przyjaźni.

Otabek spojrzał Nikiforowowi w oczy i ostentacyjnie skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Wybij to sobie z głowy.

Jurij zamarł, Yuuri żachnął się, a Viktor zmrużył oczy. Łagodny błękit pociemniał jak zatruta stal. Otabek wytrzymał jednak to spojrzenie bez jednego mrugnięcia.

\- Wybij sobie z głowy, że będziemy się przy tobie zapylać. I nawet nie licz, że ci powiemy, co się wykluło. Zapomnij! To nasze sprawy.

Poruszył ramieniem w stronę Jurija – na tyle, żeby dotknąć jego ramienia, ale – miał nadzieję – niezbyt nachalnie, żeby go jeszcze bardziej nie zawstydzić.

\- W ogóle nic ci nie powiemy.

Plisiecki zerwał się z ławy, jakby wstąpiło w niego nowe życie. W zielonych oczach błyskał triumf i ekscytacja.

\- Dokładnie! Nic ci nie powiemy! – Drżące przed chwilką skrzydło sterczało teraz mocno i dumnie, przechylone w stronę Otabka w geście solidarności. – Nie wtrącaj się w nasze sprawy, ty zdeklasowana łasico!

Jeśli Viktora do reszty rozbroiło szczęście i duma, jakie biły z Jurijowego „nasze sprawy", nie dał tego po sobie poznać inaczej, jak kpiącym błyskiem w łagodniejącym spojrzeniu. Viktor Nikiforow był osobliwym lekkoduchem, kapryśną primadonną i nieprzewidywalnym diabłem, ale nie był na tyle okrutny, by nabijać się z uczuć młodszego kolegi.

No, może troszeczkę.

\- No wiesz, Juraczka… Chcesz mnie tak wykluczyć ze swojego życia? Przecież jesteśmy prawie braćmi! – Zatrzepotał na niego rzęsami i w teatralnym geście położył dłoń na sercu. – Obrażam się! A tak liczyłem, że mnie wtajemniczycie!

Spuścił oczy i ostentacyjnie pociągnął nosem. Plisiecki parsknął na niego gniewnie i opadł z powrotem na ławkę – na tyle blisko Otabka, aby objąć go skrzydłem za ramię.

\- Spieprzaj, dziadu! – odwarknął drugiej wróżce. Nikiforow westchnął żałościwie jeszcze raz czy dwa i otarł wyimaginowane łzy.

\- A tak liczyłem, że nad tym oto katsudonem jedności zrobimy sobie jedną wielką, szczęśliwą, grupową orgię z dużą ilością pyłku… - pojękiwał.

\- Nie w tym życiu! – wrzasnął Jurij.

\- Nie nad tym katsudonem… - Otabek z pewnym żalem zajrzał w pustą miskę.

\- Nie ze mną! – zaparł się znienacka Yuuri. Za szkłami okularów błyskała uraza i Viktor ewidentnie się na ten widok zaniepokoił.

\- Skarbie… Tak sobie teraz tylko żartujemy, przecież wiesz… Ale… To chyba nic zdrożnego? – ostrożnie badał teren. – Więcej rąk, więcej frajdy…? Myślałem, że my…

\- My, tak – przyznał Yuuri. – Ja z tobą wszystko. Ale przecież nie przy wszystkich!

Zanim Viktor zdążył wyrazić swoje rozczarowanie tą wstrzemięźliwą postawą, za okularami jeszcze raz błysnęło.

\- Chociaż… - Katsuki przygryzł wargę w zastanowieniu… - Gdybym zaprosił Phichitta… i Seung-Gila… Na pewno byłoby im miło… Ostatnio jakoś zaniedbywałem Phichitta, aż wstyd… A Seung-Gil na pewno miałby…

Otabek nigdy nie dowiedział się, co miałby Seung-Gil. Na samą myśl, że na wymarzonej orgii miałby dzielić Yuuriego z rzeszą jego kolegów po łyżwach, Viktorowi poczerwieniały końce uszu i skrzydeł i natychmiast rzucił się wybijać to ukochanemu z głowy. Za pomocą…

Języka?

Kazach z drugą wróżką w idealnej synchronizacji błyskawicznie odwrócili się tyłem do stołu i w natężeniu podziwiali równe oddechy chrapiącego Makkachina, byle tylko nie zastanawiać się, co dzieje się za ich plecami i czy nie potrzeba tam rąk do pomocy. Po dłuższej chwili Nikiforow odchrząknął lekko.

\- Orgia odwołana – oznajmił głosem niskim i głębokim jak kuszący szelest lasu. – Panie Altin… Jakoś wierzę, że dogada się pan z Jurijem jak należy w kwestii zapylenia. Nawet nie będę pytać jak wam poszło, obiecuję!

Otabek zerknął za siebie z jawnym niedowierzaniem, ale srebrnowłosa wróżka minę miała całkiem poważną. Pochyliła się nisko nad stołem.

\- Nie będę się wtrącał… A w zamian za to ty zrobisz coś dla mnie.

\- O? – rzucił niezobowiązująco Kazach.

\- Powiesz w tym waszym… Obozie… Powiesz wszystkim, że Yuuri Katsuki jest bardzo zajętym człowiekiem.

Spojrzeli na Nippończyka – miał czerwone policzki, zamglone spojrzenie i z trudem łapał oddech. Viktor postąpił krok w jego stronę, jakby miał zamiar kontynuować to, co przed chwilą zaczął. Plisiecki wzdrygnął się i schował za Otabka, żeby na to nie patrzeć – a ten tylko uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Mogę powiedzieć, oczywiście… Mogę rozpuścić wieści… Ale jestem pewien, że Seung-Gil miałby… - zawiesił głos jak siatkę na świetliki. A Nikiforow, oczywiście, dał się złapać.

Rąbnął pięścią w stół.

\- KTO, do promiennej cholery?! Ki diabeł?! Na prącie promiennych prząśników, kim jest ten przeklęty Seung-Gil?!

\- To tylko kolega… - jęknął Katsuki. – Ja… Przeważnie zapominam w ogóle, jak ma na nazwisko!

\- Lee – podsunął uczynnie Otabek.

\- Zwięzłe, a charakterne! – pochwalił Plisiecki. – Już go lubię, brzmi jak facet, który mógłby wydymać Viktora.

\- Może mógłby? – Kazach wzruszył ramionami. – Z Seung-Gilem nigdy nic do końca nie wiadomo.

\- Na pewno nie będzie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak się rano zbudzi. – Nikiforov złączył palce, magia aż trzasnęła i zaiskrzyła. – Niech tylko się dowiem, która to jego kwatera.

\- Nic ci nie powiem! – zarzekł się Yuuri.

\- Chris mi powie – zbył go Viktor. – Załatwię to raz-dwa, a potem wrócę i będę cię przekonywał, żebyś już nigdy nie miał przede mną żadnych tajemnic… I wtedy mi wszystko powiesz…

\- Ale ja nie chcę nic mówić o Seung-Gilu! – rozpaczał Nippończyk. – Dlaczego w ogóle o nim mówimy?!

\- A to ja niby zacząłem? – oburzyła się wróżka. – To wy ciągle o tym jakimś Gilu! – Oskarżycielskie spojrzenie spoczęło na Otabku. Rycerz wzruszył tylko lekko ramionami. Najwyższy czas skończyć te żarty. Koreanina zaswędzi nie tylko nos, ale i wrażliwsze rejony, jeśli tak go będą obgadywać. A wcale nie po to tu przyszli. Dość omijania sedna sprawy. Na zapylanie będzie jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, a orgie o tej porze roku to strata czasu.

\- My tak ciągle o Seung-Gilu, a to ty miałeś nam coś powiedzieć.

Cisza.

Nikiforov cofnął się o krok. Spuścił rzęsy, stulił skrzydła. Otabek pochylił się nad swoją miską i wydłubał z niej ostatnie ziarnko ryżu.

\- Chyba mieliśmy zupełnie o czymś innym rozmawiać.

Jurij poderwał skrzydła do góry i wypiął pierś, zdeterminowany. Widać też miał dość gadania o bzdurach.

\- Chyba miałeś przestać pierniczyć farmazony! – ofuknął Viktora. – A od łażenia po ludzkich kwaterach dostaniesz jeszcze jakiegoś syfa. Zresztą, w głowie już i teraz masz syf, to widzę. Zapylanie, gruchanie, orgie? W domu ci brakowało rąk do zabawy? Syf! Ten prosiak cię skaził na dobre. – Wskazał na gospodarza. – Guzik mnie to obchodzi, możesz z nim zamieszkać w tej ruderze aż się zorze zgaszą, ale co z moim debiutem?! Obiecałeś, że przygotujesz mnie do tańca! Obiecałeś, że uświetnisz mój występ! Możesz sobie zatrzymać tego twojego człowieka, ale nie myśl, że się wykręcisz! Chyba nie powiesz mi, że poważnie wolisz trenować tę słabiznę niż mnie?! Przypnij go sobie do paska i noś pod skrzydłem, jak ci się tak podoba, ale to mnie masz trenować! Jestem najlepszy! Pokażę ci, jaki jestem dobry! Masz być na moim debiutowym tańcu!

\- Akurat mnie wpuszczą. I wypuszczą. – Viktor znowu patrzył czarnym, gorzkim wzrokiem, z urazą wydął usta na Plisieckiego. – Chcesz mnie…

\- Nie chcę. Przecież nie każę ci siedzieć w loży i klaskać, durniu! Przecież mówię, że możesz zostać w tej norze! – Jurij aż marszczył czoło z przejęcia i gryzł się w język, żeby tylko nie przyznać, jak bardzo go to wszystko trapi. Kiełkujący gniew Nikiforowa szybko stopniał, oczy złagodniały.

\- Też mógłbyś tu zostać – mruknął cicho. – Znaleźć sobie… Coś tu sobie znaleźć. – Zerknął spod rzęs na Otabka. – Znaleźć własne miejsce i nie wracać nigdy do Lasu.

\- Nie wracać do Lasu? – powtórzył Jurij. Mrugał bezradnie rzęsami, na progu łez rozpaczy. – Tyle lat trenuję… Wszystko, co mam, to te treningi. Obiecałem dziadkowi… A teraz miałbym nigdy nie móc udowodnić, ile jestem wart?! – Teraz on rąbnął pięścią w stół. Spod rzęs spadła samotna łza. – Ty już jesteś Sercem Lasu. Ty już pokazałeś, że warto było cię karmić i znosić twoje humory. A ja… Miałbym odejść bez jednego tańca?

\- Raz zatańczysz. Potem znowu i znowu… - Nikiforow pokiwał głową. – A potem przyjdą po więcej. Bo karmili i znosili twoje humory. Bo taki jest Las.

Choć młody i narwany, Jurij wiedział chyba doskonale, jaki jest Las, bo pobladł aż po krawędzie skrzydeł.

\- Gdybyś tam został… Sam bym Drapieżcom wydrapał gardła, gdyby po ciebie przyszli.

\- Yakow ma maczetę trawioną we krwi żmijaszczura. – Nikiforow uśmiechnął się tęsknie. – Pozwalał mi ją włożyć pod poduszkę, kiedy nie mogłem spać, bo już węszyli pod moim gniazdem. Po ostatnich tańcach równonocnych… Cały Las mnie wielbił. Byłem gwiazdą na Szarej Sośnie Chana. I miałem w pespektywie tylko maczetę. Albo maczetę… Kiedy poszedłem w las, byłem pierdolonym zgliszczem po gwieździe. I nagle, tak ot, zamiast wiewiórki Makkachin przyniósł mi ten skarb.

Obie wróżki spojrzały na Katsukiego – starsza z bezgranicznym uwielbieniem, młodsza z marnie skrywanym powątpiewaniem.

\- Juraczka… Ty nie wiesz i obyś się nigdy nie dowiedział. Módl się do prząśników, nawet ja się o to pomodlę dla ciebie. Obyś nigdy nie utkwił w takim piekle, żeby aż tak bosko smakowało odkrycie, że jednak warto żyć.

Plisiecki spuścił rzęsy i poczerwieniał na policzkach, niezadowolony, że Nikiforow znowu wyciąga sentymenty. Nawet z mrugnięciem błękitnego oka i aluzją do spraw cielesnych, deklaracja wróżki robiła wrażenie. Otabek widywał rycerzy, którzy stracili miłość do swego rzemiosła. Widywał zgliszcza po gwiazdach, a rzadko się zdarzało, żeby udało się z tych zgliszcz podnieść z powrotem na nogi. Jeśli wróżka, która tylko dla tańca żyła, nagle straciła do niego zapał – Kazach byłby skłonny wybaczyć jej zerwanie niejednej obietnicy, jeśli dostrzegła nowy sens życia w zupełnie innym świecie.

Ale to nie jemu złożono złamane obietnice.

Jurij Plisiecki zwinął skrzydła, przygryzł wargę.

\- Ogarniam, dobra, ogarniam. Ale to wciąż nie w porządku!

Schylił nisko głowę. Zaplatał palce, mruczał coś ledwo słyszalnie, zakłopotany.

\- Jurij? – Viktor pochylił się do niego. Spod złotej grzywki błysnęło zielone oko.

\- Drapieżcy krzyczeli całymi godzinami, kiedy znikłeś – wyznała wróżka. – Yakow musiał się tłumaczyć przed całym Kręgiem, zanim uwierzyli, że po prostu ci odbiło i uciekłeś. Kolumny Księżyca ciągle jeszcze za tobą płakały, kiedy wyruszyłem, żeby cię znaleźć.

\- Mam wrócić, żeby je ugłaskać?! – warknął Nikiforow. Plisiecki pokręcił głową.

\- Nigdy nie wracaj. Coś tu znalazłeś. – Łypnął z niechęcią na Katsukiego, który słuchał z wypiekami na twarzy. – Zostań tu i poleruj swoje zdobycze. Ale ja… Ja tak nie mogę. Chcę zatańczyć. Muszę wrócić do Lasu. – Nagle wyprostował się na całą wysokość, zajrzał drugiej wróżce prosto w oczy. – Chcę, żeby wyli i płakali, jeśli kiedyś odejdę. Chcę, żeby wiedzieli co tracą.

Obie wróżki spoglądały na siebie w takim napięciu, że nad obiema parami skrzydeł zaczynała się podnosić iskrząca srebrno mgiełka. Uśmiech, którym Viktor skwitował wyznanie Jurija, był zupełnie nie z tego świata – a zielone oczy młodszego Stwora aż pałały tęczową aurą. Przez chwilę obaj jakby odcięli się od przyziemnej, ludzkiej rzeczywistości, jakby śpiewali do siebie magią w niesłyszalnej, nieludzkiej mowie, pełnej obcych, dziwacznych ambicji. Otabek obserwował to z uwagą. Yuuri Katsuki jakby na chwilę zmalał, zbladł, wyłączony ze świata swojej ukochanej istoty bez nadziei na zrozumienie. Cofnął się o pół kroku, pochylił nisko głowę. Ale od boku Nikiforowa nie odstąpił.

A Otabek Altin z wysoko podniesioną głową zrobił krok do przodu.

Cokolwiek tu się działo – zamierzał w tym uczestniczyć. Choć zaledwie wczorajszego przedpołudnia po raz pierwszy spotkał wróżkę twarzą w twarz – to już ją wymacał od skrzydeł po pięty. Czuł całym sercem, że odrębność dwóch światów, granice nie do przejścia i różnice kulturowo-rasowe to może i mur, ale na pewno nie żelazny. Chciał go przekroczyć i znaleźć się na jednej płaszczyźnie z tym pięknoskrzydłym Stworem o oczach wojownika.

\- Jurij.

Wróżka odwróciła głowę na dźwięk swojego imienia. Oczy wygasiły magię – były jak przedtem zielone, bardzo młode i pełne desperacji.

\- Pokaż mu – poradził krótko Kazach. Plisiecki zamrugał niepewnie.

\- Co…?

\- Chodźmy po prostu na lód i pokażemy sobie, jakie kto ma argumenty. – Spojrzał wróżce w oczy. – Las sobie będzie mógł najwyżej popatrzeć z daleka i zazdrościć. Chodźmy pojeździć. To nas najlepiej pogodzi.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Katsuki mierzy Plisieckiego wzrokiem i mina mu rzednie – najwyraźniej Nippończyk nadal nie miał zaufania do swoich możliwości, choć przy wdzięcznej wróżce nietrudno byłoby nabawić się kompleksów. Rycerz bez wahania sięgnął jednak po zostawione pod ścianą łyżwy i uniósł wysoko podbródek. Nie zamierzał się poddać bez walki, tym bardziej, że Viktor znowu promieniał i klaskał w dłonie.

\- Na lód! Na lód, towarzyszu mój! Yuuri, mój skarbie, nie zapominaj o motywie przewodnim.

\- Miłość wyuzdana… - mruknął Katsuki. Zamyślone spojrzenie utkwił w misce po katsudonowej potrawce.

\- Ja do żadnej miłości nie pojadę! – zacietrzewił się Jurij. – Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić!

Viktor spojrzał mu z góry prosto w oczy. Mniejsza o różnicę wzrostu, ale różnicę wieku było widać między nimi tak wyraźnie, jakby jeden nosił jaskrawy proporzec kandydata, a drugi seniorskie barwy rycerskie. Otabek zapisał sobie w pamięci, aby podpytać Jurija o to, jak czas biegnie dla mieszkańców Lasu. Anuszka twierdziła, że te bardziej człekopodobne Stwory żyją w wymiarze czasu również podobnym do ludzkiego, ale dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, ile też jego nowy przyjaciel ma lat.

Dzieci w żadnym ze światów nie powinny nosić co poniektórych kostiumów, które Otabek widział w szafie Katsukiego.

Nikiforow wykonał lekki piruet w miejscu, trzymając w dwóch palcach jakąś białosrebrną szatkę i uśmiechając się anielsko do Jurija.

\- A podobno chcesz, żebym ci dał wskazówki? Żebym zaplanował ci taniec?

\- No tak, ale… - zaplątał się bezradnie Plisiecki. Starsza wróżka pokręciła głową.

\- Musisz mnie słuchać, jeśli chcesz cokolwiek na tym skorzystać. Jeśli pokażę palcem wodospad, masz pod niego wskoczyć i siedzieć tak długo, aż cię olśni.

\- Wybij to sobie z głowy! – oburzył się Jurij. – Nie będę spełniał twoich zboczonych zachcianek!

\- Za dużo myślisz o zboczeństwach, Juraczka, a masz wyrazić niewinną miłość! Czystą i oddaną! – skarcił go Viktor.

\- Pod żaden wodospad nie wejdę! Chyba w twoich snach! Chyba w jakimś innym świecie! – zarzekał się Jurij. Odpowiedziało mu wesołe, błękitne mrugnięcie.

\- Już jesteśmy w innym świecie. Granica Lasu została daleko za nami… Chodźmy na lód, pokażesz mi, czy w ogóle warto sobie tobą zawracać głowę.

\- Już ja ci pokażę! Ja wam wszystkim pokażę! Już ja wam pojadę pod wodospad i z powrotem! Idziemy na Białe Pola! – Plisiecki okręcił się na pięcie i wypadł za drzwi, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować. Otabek uniósł brwi i bez słowa zgarnął spod ławy łyżwy wróżki razem ze swoimi. Tak się kończy uleganie emocjom, że gna się przed siebie i nagle budzi się na skraju lodu, nie mogąc nawet na niego wstąpić, bo sprzęt został na kwaterze. Emocje były niezbędnie potrzebne do jazdy na łyżwach tak wybitnej, aby powołała do życia rycerską magię. Ale Otabek Altin wolał mieć pełną kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. To mu się najlepiej opłacało – w życiu i na lodowisku. Taki rozhisteryzowany wulkan furii i pretensji jak Jurij Plisiecki… Istne utrapienie.

Ale każdy Kazach kochał utrapione przygody z wulkanami.

Viktor patrzył niemal tęsknie na zatrzaśnięte za młodszą wróżką drzwi.

\- Kiedyś też tak żyłem, byle tylko walczyć o więcej, byle zatańczyć lepiej, przekroczyć granice, pobić rekordy, jeszcze bardziej zachwycać. Walczyłem o każdy skrawek drogi na szczyt, jak on teraz. Rękami, stopami, biodrami, palcami, kolanami, żebrami. Wiesz coś o tym, rycerzu. Cały czas walczymy z własnym ciałem, żeby potrafiło lepiej. Cały czas walczymy, żeby tym ciałem zdobywać kolejne granice możliwości. Kiedyś tak walczyłem jak o oddech pod wodą – na nic innego nie było miejsca, tylko ulepszać, upiększać mój taniec. I zwyciężałem, ludzki rycerzu. Jestem Sercem Lasu. Jestem doskonały.

Gorycz bijąca z jego głosu potrafiłaby skazić każde zwycięstwo.

\- Walczyłem i zwyciężałem, zwyciężałem i walczyłem. Aż wywalczyłem tyle, że nie było już granic, które warto byłoby przekroczyć. Już nie warto było o nic walczyć. Byłem piękną koroną na Szarej Sośnie. Już nikt niczego ode mnie nie wymagał. Serce Lasu – szczyt możliwości.

Błękitne oczy, szarosrebrne skrzydła, wypłowiała czupryna. Żelazne ścięgna, szczupła talia, smukłe stopy. Wróżka – doskonałość i Serce Lasu. Z kąta patrzył na niego Yuuri Katsuki – pulchny, długorzęsy i serdeczny, wcielenie ludzkiego ciepła. Jedno smutne westchnienie – i nagle podbiegł od tyłu do Nikiforowa, objął go ramionami. Otabek widział kiedyś, jak te ramiona uderzają w krawędź lodu, zza której podnosił się smoczy oddech. Widział, jak Katsuki podnosi się z lodu raz za razem – i walczy dalej. Czasem wystarczyło krzywe spojrzenie, by kulił się żałośnie i tracił grunt pod łyżwami. Czasem nawet na gali potrafił zepsuć trenowany od miesięcy program. Ale nigdy nie zawiódł towarzyszy w boju, nigdy nie ustąpił w walce poważniejszej niż dopraszanie się oklasków od tłumu gapiów.

Ludzi nie wolno było lekceważyć.

\- Mój skarb – powiedział głośno Yuuri. – Mój skarb.

\- Cały twój – zgodził się cicho Viktor. Przechylił głowę do tyłu, aż oparł się policzkiem o policzek rycerza. Przymknął oczy i przez chwilę tylko opierał się na ukochanym, jakby jego wiotka postać karmiła się ciepłem i siłą ludzkich ramion. Ciemna i jasna czupryna, szersze i węższe barki. Para leśnych oczu - jak błękitne chłodne jeziora - i te nippońskie oczy, jak wąskie skrawki ciemnego jedwabiu. Dobrana-niedobrana para?  
Para.  
Nawet postronny obserwator musiał dostrzec ich więź i dopasowanie, jakby wtulając się w siebie wypełnili sobie nawzajem wszystkie osamotnione dotąd zakątki duszy. Kazach patrzył, dostrzegał, trochę zazdrościł, a trochę podziwiał odwagę, bo mocne więzi, jak każdy węzeł, budzą w ludziach marzenie o przecinaniu mieczem. A skoro do Lasu nie pójdą – muszą zostać wśród ludzi.

Dadzą radę.

Otabek ruszył za Jurijem do wyjścia. Jeszcze wczoraj w ogóle się nie zastanawiał nad takimi sprawami. Jeszcze wczoraj wiedział, że wszystko, co mu się w życiu przytrafi, może przynieść na posiedzenie Rady Klanu, pod obcasy Babci Kalovej, do komnat Sabirżana. A dzisiaj… Dzisiaj nagle zatęsknił za domem. Taki dom, jak jego klan upartych Kazachów… Każdy powinien mieć takie bezwzględne oparcie. Bez tego ludzie – i nie tylko ludzie – nieraz gnali przez życie zupełnie na oślep i czepiali się siebie nawzajem w nadziei na cud. A takie cuda zdarzały się zbyt rzadko, żeby było warto ich szukać.

Otabek spojrzał za siebie raz jeszcze.

O Pamięci, jak on im tego zazdrościł.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, ruszył w stronę Białych Pól, odrobinę nadąsany. Jeszcze wczoraj był tak szczerze, zupełnie zadowolony ze swojego życia. Jeszcze wczoraj nikomu na tym świecie niczego nie zazdrościł. A dzisiaj…

\- Przyniosłeś i moje łyżwy! – Zielonooka wróżka wpadła z impetem na Kazacha, ale zamiast złapać swój sprzęt, złapała Otabka za rękę. – Chodźmy na lód, pokażmy tym starym wrakom, jak się jeździ.

Otabek splótł palce z palcami Plisieckiego.

W jeden dzień jego życie zostało… Zapylone?

\- Temat przewodni: miłość – powiedział głośno.

\- Rodzinna! – zastrzegł Jurij. – Ja i dziadek… Dla dziadka zatańczę!

\- Patriotyczna – przytaknął Otabek. – Dla klanu. Dla domu. Dla rodziny.

I poszli, trzymając się za ręce.

CDN


	8. Rozdział 7

**Dziękuję bardzo ShellyTheRaptor i Clio S.S. za pozostawienie komentarzy! Dzięki Wam wciąż jeszcze mam Moc do pisania** **A przy tych wszystkich wróżkach wokoło każda iskierka Mocy jest szczególnie cenna.**

 **Ale, co ja mówię? Nie ma żadnych wróżek…**

 **ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY: NIE MA ŻADNYCH WRÓŻEK, A TYM BARDZIEJ SMOKÓW**

Noc podglądała ich srebrnymi smużkami gwiazd, ale i ukrywała przed ludzkim wzrokiem – na drodze do Białych Pól nie spotkali nikogo, a lodowisko było zupełnie opustoszałe. Mogli je mieć tylko dla siebie. Najpierw lekka rozgrzewka, potem proste figury, piruety. Bez pudlich kudłów od razu było widać, jak zupełnie nieludzką zjawą jest Viktor Nikiforov. Jego ruchy na lodzie i wielokrotne wyskoki roztaczały wokół siebie magiczną aurę, której nijak nie można byłoby uznać za zwyczajny, ludzki talent. Otabek szybko doszedł do wniosku, że tak musiały jeździć wróżki, którym dawni Władcy Lodu budowali pałace z własnych skostniałych serc. Skraść serce, zachwycić, zaczarować – tego bez trudu mógł dokonać ktoś, kto tak się sprawiał na lodzie jak Nikiforov.

Albo tak, jak Jurij Plisiecki.

Obaj przybysze z Lasu zaprezentowali pod rogatym księżycem taniec, jaki rycerze mogli oglądać zwykle tylko w sennych marzeniach o wyjątkowo owocnym polowaniu w Lesie Stworów. Otabek pamiętał sprzed lat treningi ze Stworami – czy też raczej swoje niegdysiejsze, ponure przypatrywanie się pląsom Plisieckiego, który już wtedy wydawał się nie mieć ani kości, ani mięsa na kościach: kiedy przypinał łyżwy, stawał się roztańczonym zygzakiem magii i wdzięku. Dzisiaj był mężczyzną u progu dorosłości i jego ciało z bezcielesnej niemal igraszki zmieniło się w stop mocarnej stali: szczupłe barki i plecy wróżki potrafiły unieść całą chwałę Lasu, dla której rycerze od lat bezskutecznie podglądali sekrety Stworów. Jurij Plisiecki na lodowisku był jak spełnienie przeznaczenia, jak posłaniec bogów w naturalnym żywiole. Mocarny Kazach znowu – jak przed laty – poczuł się przy nim przyciężki, nie dość zwinny, niewystarczająco wygimnastykowany. Po raz pierwszy od dawna z oporami wjechał na lód. Po raz pierwszy poczuł się tutaj nie na miejscu.

Przecież i tak nikt nie dorówna wróżkom z Lasu w jeździe na łyżwach.

Przez chwilę Otabek Altin naprawdę chciał stąd odejść. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się zupełnym beztalenciem, ślepcem, który na opak wybrał życiową drogę i właśnie odkrył, że zawiodła go w ślepy zaułek.

\- Patrzy, czy na niego patrzysz. – Nikiforov znienacka przywarł biodrem do biodra Otabka i porwał go do wspólnego piruetu. – No, patrz na niego! Juraczka tańczy dziś tylko dla ciebie.

Otabek pokręcił głową, chowając się za smukłe plecy wróżki.

\- Gdyby ludzie mogli oglądać takie widoki… Nikt by się nigdy nie ośmielił was przeklinać – rzekł szczerze. Nie zasłużył, żeby to dla niego tańczyła wróżka, wiedział to na pewno. Był nikim wobec tego piękna. A Jurij Plisiecki był cudem z innego świata. Otabek wiedział, że cuda istnieją, ale wiedział też, że raczej trzeba radzić sobie z własną rzeczywistością, niż podglądać niedostępne, niepojęte krainy. Cuda nie zdarzały się po to, żeby się z nimi zaprzyjaźniać. Może pora się ocknąć z tego pięknego snu?

Nikiforov zakręcił nim raz jeszcze, i jeszcze raz. Odbił się ostrzem łyżwy, zawirował, opadł w ramiona Otabka i błyskawicznie objechał go dookoła.

\- Jeśli ludzie patrzyliby na nas z takimi ponurymi minami, lepiej niech nikt nas nie ogląda – dociął rycerzowi. – Może to i lepiej, że gaśniemy nieoglądani. Myślisz, że jak często Jurij miał okazję występować dla kogoś, kogo w ogóle obchodził jego występ? Myślisz, że Las się nam kiedykolwiek przyglądał z takim szczęściem albo z takim cierpieniem w oczach, jak ty dzisiaj na nas patrzysz?

Tyle piękna… To aż bolało, a przecież serce Otabek miał pojemne. Tyle czystego piękna z trudem był w stanie objąć rozumem i może w ogóle lepiej było nie próbować, tylko podziwiać z daleka? Czym musiałby być Las, żeby nie doceniać wdzięku własnych dzieci? Czy można było nie kochać tak wspaniałych stworzeń?

\- Las nikogo nie kocha prócz siebie. – Viktor jakby usłyszał niewypowiedziane na głos pytanie, albo może było aż tak wyraźnie wypisane w twarzy Otabka. – Las bezustannie kwitnie i pożera własne kwiaty, żeby móc się ustroić w następne. Nieudane zwiędną szybciej, a te najpiękniejsze długo pozostaną ozdobą, aby można się nimi było pysznić i radować. Ale po pewnym czasie nawet Serce Lasu znudzi się swojej kapryśnej matce. Chan przychodzi pożywić się i zrobić miejsce dla nowych kwiatów.

Cóż oni mieli w tym Lesie, ludożercze pająki?! Otabek nagle zapragnął zabrać Jurija na wycieczkę konną. Najlepiej na stepy Kazachów. Byle dalej od tego ich przeklętego Lasu.

O ile Aniel zgodzi się przewieźć w siodle wierzgającą wróżkę.

Wspomnienie nastroszonej klaczy i Jurija, z panicznym lękiem w oczach okrążającego groźne zwierzę, jakby w ciągu sekundy przemalowało noc w zupełnie inne barwy. Gorycz snuła się gdzieś jeszcze na skraju podświadomości, ale znikło z niej desperackie, zawistne poczucie niższości. Otabek odetchnął głęboko, zmrużył oczy. Jurij Plisiecki przemknął na skraju pola widzenia – piruety, poczwórny skok. Histerie, nieśmiałość maskowana zadziornością, a poza lodowiskiem - ciuchy z kocią mordą.

Rzeczywiście nie z tego świata.

Kazach pozwolił się Viktorowi poprowadzić przez chwilę w tańcu na lodzie. Wróżka łaskotała go w powieki czubkami skrzydeł, żeby na nią spojrzał.

\- Popatrz na Jurija. No, tylko popatrz na niego.

Spojrzeli obaj – i nie tylko na Jurija, bo Yuuri, choć ani skrzydeł, ani magicznego wdzięku nie miał, dawał imponujący pokaz rycerskiego kunsztu łyżwiarskiego. Wróżka w białym, iskrzącym stroju, a Katsuki w czarnym, też pobłyskującym srebrem – wyglądali jak dwa kuszące oblicza tej samej, magicznej prawdy: że ludzie i Stwory mogą spotkać się na lodzie jak równy z równym. Otabek pojął wreszcie, dlaczego niektórzy dostawali takiego bzika na punkcie Polowania i wykradania Skarbów z Lasu.

Bo było warto.

\- Mój Yuuri to mistrz. Ty jesteś dobry, Chris i inni w obozie też, wszyscy macie talent mistrza. Ale mój Yuuri ma w sobie tyle miłości, że… Że nawet dla mnie wystarcza. – Srebrnowłosa wróżka aż drżała na całym ciele, wyciągając ręce w stronę ukochanego mężczyzny. – Mój Yuuri. Zawsze wybiorę jego. Ale Jurij będzie równie dobry, jak ja byłem u szczytu.

Otabek zmarszczył brwi – w głosie Nikiforova zabrzmiał cień pretensji, jakby sądził, że jego młodszemu koledze nie należy się takie mistrzostwo. Jednak zaraz po tym Viktor sam do siebie pokręcił głową i mocno uszczypnął się w policzek.

\- To jego mam ochotę uszczypnąć. – Uśmiechnął się kątem ust, słodko-gorzko. – Ten Juraczka… Już ma kogoś, dla kogo warto zatańczyć. A nawet jeszcze nie musiał zrozumieć, jakim jest koszmarem nie mieć nikogo. Nie miał lekko, żadne z nas nie miało. Yakov jakoś zawsze wyzbiera takich pokaleczonych, którzy mają siłę przedrzeć się przez koszmary na sam szczyt. Ale Jurij nie wie jeszcze, jak pusto jest u szczytu mistrzostwa. Kiedy wszyscy już ci ustępują i zostajesz kompletnie sam.

Serce Lasu zamarło na chwilę, przytrzymując się ramion Kazacha. Skraje skrzydeł opadły jak zalotne rzęsy uwodziciela, w kącikach oczu wróżki skraplała się magia.

Rozpędził się, rozjeździł w miejscu, wybił. Wyskoczył w idealnym, poczwórnym obrocie. Wylądował wygięty jak łuk magicznego zaklęcia, z rękami podniesionymi do księżyca niemal lekko, serdecznie, beztrosko. Magia w triumfie pozdrawiała inne magie. Otabek nie zdołał oderwać od niego wzroku – a w moment później Nikiforov był znów u jego boku, uczepiony mocnego ramienia rycerza, wpatrzony w jego oczy niemal natarczywie.

\- Tak niewiele potrzeba, żeby wypełnić pustkę. Ale w Lesie tego nie potrafiliśmy znaleźć. – Przyglądał się Otabkowi, jakby chciał go spojrzeniem wymierzyć, ocenić, zanalizować. – Kiedy przychodzicie na Polowanie, uciekamy za kolcorośle i z daleka ciskamy w was nietoperzym łajnem. Plączemy wam ścieżki i ukrywamy się pod korzeniami buków. Starsi ostrzegają młodszych, żeby nie patrzyli ludziom w oczy, bo to złe czary: łatwo się zapatrzeć, rozmarzyć, zapomnieć o całym świecie i nawet nie zauważyć, jak ludzka ręka podrzyna ci gardło.

Otabek nie pozwolił się sprowokować. Na zaczepne mrugnięcie wróżki odpowiedział spokojnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Lubię długie drzewce – stwierdził spokojnie. – Nie bawi mnie macanie za krtanią. Jeszcze nie byłem na Polowaniu, ale chciałbym przywieźć coś mojej babci.

\- Babci. – Nikiforov z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął grzywką, odrzucił głowę do tyłu, rozrzucił ręce - był na skraju histerycznego śmiechu. – Babci!

\- Babcia lubi ładne rzeczy. – Otabek wydął lekko usta z udawaną powagą. Objechał skrzywionego z niedowierzaniem Viktora, wyciągnął powoli palce, dotknął jego rękawa. Wróżka miała na sobie strój do tańca na lodzie zszywany z materiałów w odcieniach fioletu, różu, bieli i czerni. Zwisały z niego ozdobne, złote sznury – Kazach skubnął złoty węzeł na przedramieniu wróżki, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Błękitne oczy Viktora podążyły za jego gestem – przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na złote nici, połyskujące pod nocnym niebem. Otabek schylił się odrobinę niżej do ozdób Nikiforova, a ten skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej – ramiona zesztywniały mu lekko, w kącikach oczu zabłysła pogarda, ale ręki nie cofnął.

\- Babcia lubi ładne trofea – przyznał aksamitnie Otabek. I palcem drugiej ręki, przyczajonej dotąd na biodrze, mocno uderzył Nikiforova w gardło.

\- Au! – Kompletnie zaskoczona wróżka złapała się za szyję, łyżwy się rozjechały, skrzydła przez chwilę trzepotały wściekle jak u znerwicowanego wróbla, a w końcu mężczyzna stracił równowagę i wylądował na tyłku u stóp rycerza.

\- Ała! – miauknął z wyrzutem, patrząc w osłupieniu do góry. Kazachowi ani nie drgnęła powieka. Wyciągnął dłoń i pomógł wróżce wstać.

\- Nie mam problemu z podrzynaniem gardeł dla moich bliskich – podsumował zwięźle. – Dla rodziny warto.

Viktor przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę spod rzęs, rozmasowując gardło. Nagle zgiął się niemal w pół, odepchnął łyżwą i objechał Otabka w niskim, pokornym ukłonie, jakby chciał go przeprosić za wcześniejszy protekcjonalizm. Wyprostował się, podjechał bliżej i jeszcze raz ujął Kazacha pod ramię, zapraszając go do wspólnej sekwencji kroków.

\- Nigdy nie wrócę do Lasu – szepnął mu do ucha – cicho, ale o wiele cieplej niż przedtem. – Nigdy nie będę mógł wrócić. Jurij jeszcze ma wybór… Ale może nie powinieneś mu pozwolić, żeby wrócił. – Teraz szept pełny był ledwo słyszalnego śmiechu, ukrytej radości z życia. – Jeśli opowie, co tu znalazł… To my zaczniemy polować na was!

Otabek uśmiechnął się lekko. Takie wyzwania nie budziły w nim niepokoju. Ataki były po to, żeby je odpierać – czy to na wojnie, czy we flircie, czy w przyjaznej rywalizacji. Wiedział, że może stawić czoło każdemu wyzwaniu – na lodzie i na lądzie. Zbijały go z tropu rzeczy, z którymi nie mógł i nie powinien się mierzyć, niezależne i obojętne na jego wysiłki: takie, jak szokujące piękno wróżki, lądującej po poczwórnym skoku.

\- Co ty kurwa robisz z tą wyleniałą kuną?! – Jurij Plisiecki wydarł się na niego szokująco, podjechawszy z rozmachem od skraju lodowiska. – Mieliśmy razem pojeździć!

W jego głosie brzmiała pretensja – jakże Otabek mógł go zostawić samego i objeżdżać nie wiadomo po co Nikiforova? Kazach odsunął ramię Viktora i ostrzegawczo uniósł palec przed nosem Jurija.

\- Nie klnij, bo kuny usłyszą – ostrzegł krótko.

\- No to co?! – Plisiecki nastroszył się jak oburzony kocur. Otabek ujął go pod rękę. Chłodne, odległe piękno, niedosięgnione dla marnej ludzkiej istoty?

Sabirżan się nieźle uśmieje, kiedy o tym usłyszy.

\- Nie wiesz, co się dzieje z łyżwami, kiedy kuna do nich nasika? – zapytał poważnie. Wróżka aż zbladła z przejęcia.

\- W ogóle nie chcę wiedzieć! – jęknęła z obrzydzeniem. Rycerz pokiwał głową.

\- Zróbmy sekwencję z krótkimi podskokami, pójdą iskry po lodzie i kuny będą się bały podkraść do lodowiska.

Wróżka złapała go za rękę – zielone oczy rozbłysły radośnie, kolano nerwowo stuknęło o kolano, grzywka spadła znienacka na czoło, zasłaniając podekscytowany rumieniec.

\- Zróbmy to razem – powtórzył Otabek magiczne słowa. I pojechali, zostawiając kuny w odległej niepamięci.

Za ich plecami Viktor podjechał do zdezorientowanego Yuuriego, szlochając rozpaczliwie.

\- NIE JESTEM WYLENIAŁYYYY!

*/*/*/*

Lód połyskiwał znajomą, srebrzystą bielą.

Kostium Jurija także połyskiwał na szwach srebrnymi niciami, trudno jednak było dobrze się przyjrzeć fakturze tkaniny, bo co chwilę w polu widzenia pojawiał się skraj skrzydeł Jurija, grzywka Jurija lub zaciśnięta w nieustannym zapamiętaniu pięść Jurija. Otabek uśmiechnął się lekko i odłożył oględziny na później. Z pewnością będzie ku temu dobra okazja. Może nie miał nadludzkiego wdzięku i szpiczastych, zalotnych uszu, ale jego mistrzowie nauczyli go skutecznie stwarzać okazje wszędzie tam, gdzie mógłby ich potrzebować. A obozowi trenerzy uczyli go ostatnio pewnego poczwórnego skoku, który idealnie nadawał się do podkreślenia linii magicznej pieczęci pod Białymi Polami. Kazach przeszedł najpierw przez pełną sekwencję rozgrzewkową, skoczył kilka niezobowiązujących figur, wreszcie rozpędził się do tego najważniejszego. Prawdziwie skoki rycerskie, potrójne i poczwórne, używane w walce na lodzie, zaprojektowane były po to, aby w trakcie starcia władający magią łyżwiarz mógł powiązać energię swojego ciała z położonymi najbliżej pieczęciami i innymi artefaktami magii. W mistrzowskim, poczwórnym wyskoku rycerz wrażliwy na magię mógł na tę krótką chwilę wirowania związać się ze źródłem magicznej energii i zaczerpnąć z niego więcej mocy, niż pozostało w jego zmęczonych członkach. Niewielu umiało skoczyć potrójne figury, jeszcze mniej skakało poczwórnie, a większość rycerzy nigdy nie mogła mieć pewności, że cel wyskoku zostanie osiągnięty. Łatwiej było stracić równowagę lub niezgrabnie wylądować i poturlać się po lodzie, niż w tym jedynym dostępnym ułamku chwili, będąc na krawędzi dwóch światów, sięgnąć do pieczęci, wchłonąć z niej moc i nie połamać sobie nóg lądując. Oczywiście – statystki jasno przypominały, że większość adeptów rycerskiego rzemiosła może nigdy nie mieć okazji do zaprezentowania tych najbardziej kunsztownych figur poza taflą treningową. Niewielu umiało w ogóle wyczuć sploty magii, do których mogliby dopasowywać trajektorię obrotów w skoku. Ale tym bardziej nie wolno było marnować żadnej okazji do ćwiczeń. Otabek potarł palce, przygiął kolana. Były łyżwy, był lód, były pod nim ledwo wyczuwalne znaki, istniejące tylko na granicy światów, a Jurij Plisiecki właśnie patrzył z wyczekiwaniem, co też rycerz zamierza pokazać. Księżyc przysrebrzał z wysoka akurat w odpowiedniej tonacji.

Otabek Altin zamierzał wykonać poczwórny skok.

Łokcie do pośladków… Wybicie z pięty… Dygocące z przejęcia koniuszki skrzydeł Jurija…

\- Wynoś się stąd, zanim skończysz jako ogryzek.

\- NOŻ KURWA NOOOOOO!

Z uszami pełnymi krzyków i wyzwisk, miotanych przez Jurija, zaskoczony jak jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu, Otabek opadł ciężko na lód, z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Przeklął w duchu swoje klocowate uda, przez które prawie wyrżnął na taflę, wyrzucił ramiona w przeciwne strony, przez chwilę balansował na skraju łyżew, w końcu wrócił do równowagi. Odepchnął się od lodu i jednym ślizgiem dołączył do towarzyszy.

Oraz do niespodziewanego gościa.

Jurij potrząsał pięściami i przeklinał intruza, Yuuri tkwił nieruchomo, w przerażeniu zasłaniając usta stuloną dłonią. Drugą ręką próbował odsunąć Viktora, który, oburzony, z roziskrzonymi wściekle skrzydłami, też już szykował pięści na wroga. A ten, zupełnie ich wszystkich ignorując, stał na skraju lodowiska z założonymi na piersi rękami i wpatrywał się prosto w Otabka.

\- Zabieraj się stąd, póki jeszcze możesz – powtórzył ponuro. Kazach przechylił lekko głowę; zmrużonymi oczami oceniał ewentualne zagrożenie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że zarezerwowałeś Białe Pola na dziś wieczór, Lee.

Seung-Gil ani nie mrugnął. Patrzył tylko na Otabka, na pozostałych nie zwracał żadnej uwagi, ku oburzeniu Viktora, który głośno domagał się od Katsukiego wyjaśnień, kim też jest ta nikczemna kreatura, która przerwała im trening.

\- Odejdź! – powtórzył Koreanin jeszcze bardziej natarczywie.

\- A może dołączysz do nas? – Otabek, rozmyślnie przedrzeźniając kolegę, skrzyżował dłonie na piersi, aby dać do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza się nigdzie ruszyć. Pozostał jednak nieskazitelnie uprzejmy. – Potrenuj z nami. Ja i moi przyjaciele…

\- O nie, nie, nie! – Lee aż się wzdrygnął, zesztywniał i, ku zdziwieniu Kazacha, natychmiast zatkał uszy rękami. – Nie ma żadnych wróżek! Swoich wymyślonych przyjaciół wsadź sobie choćby i do łóżka, czy gdzie tam ich trzymasz. Nie ma żadnych wróżek!

Łypnął na Otabka z wyraźną pretensją spod gęstej, czarnej czupryny, jakby zamierzał siłą uciąć wszelkie próby zaprzeczenia. Kazach zmarszczył lekko brwi i opuścił ręce. Po dwóch stronach miał dwie dorodne wróżki. Ciężko byłoby się ich wyprzeć… Prawda?

\- Nie ma żadnych wróżek – oznajmił gniewnie Seung-gil Lee. – I bez tego mam dość kłopotów. Z tobą mogę rozmawiać. Zbieraj się stąd wreszcie! Życie ci niemiłe?!

\- Nie zrobimy mu krzywdy! – Jurij aż podskoczył z oburzeniem. – Odczep się, szujo! Coś ty za jeden?!

\- No, właśnie? – podchwycił Viktor nie mniej agresywnie. – Czy my wyglądamy, jakbyśmy zamierzali wyssać z niego krew i wysikać pod świętym dębem?!

Lee nie patrzył, jak wyglądają wróżki, patrzył w oczy Otabkowi. Kazach przyjrzał się bliżej i zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej. Koreanin wyglądał dość marnie – oczy miał podkrążone, zapadnięte, twarz bladą jak ściana. Łyżwy wsunięte byle jak, nie zawiązane porządnie, a przez plecy przerzucony potężny, lodowy miecz.

\- Weź ich ucisz – poprosił cicho Lee. – Permanentnie. A potem spakuj ich pod pachę i uciekaj pókiś żyw.

Nikiforov zaśmiał się dziko. Paznokcie mu iskrzyły, jakby zaczynało się tam materializować jakieś ostrze.

\- Nie tak łatwo nas uciszyć, bezimienna wywłoko!

\- Otabek da wam radę – zbył go obojętnie Lee. – Nie takim już potrafił zatkać gęby. – Nie odrywał wzroku od twarzy Kazacha. Westchnął lekko – przez chwilę wydawał się tak zmęczony, jakby zaraz miał upaść i zasnąć. Otabek pamiętał jednak, jak złudne jest to wrażenie: niejedną senną rozgrzewkę Koreanin nieraz zamieniał znienacka w występ pełen mrocznego ognia.

\- Nazywam się Seung-Gil Lee i przybywam z Pogórza Koreanii – mruknął półgębkiem, bez entuzjazmu, jakby recytował błogosławieństwo chleba przy wspólnym śniadaniu w obozie. – Skoro już musicie wiedzieć. Będę się upierał, że nie ma wróżek, mogę nawet na to przysiąc. Mam wprawę. Tylko błagam, zabierajcie się stąd wszyscy, jeśli wam życie miłe!

Otabek patrzył na czubek rękojeści miecza, wystający zza miękkich, czarnych kędziorów Lee. Jak każdy lodowy oręż, miał kolor szklanej bieli, pokreślonej kolorowymi liniami rytualnych pieczęci. Znak zapętlony na samej górze świecił się niezdrowym, żółtym kolorem.

\- Czy ty nam, kurwa, złamasie, grozisz?! – wydzierał się Jurij. Otabek odruchowo sięgnął dłonią i oparł dwa palce na policzku wróżki, rzeczywiście skutecznie ją uciszając. Plisiecki zaczerwienił się i cofnął, spłoszony, z niemym pytaniem patrząc na rycerza. Kazach pokręcił głową. Pomacał front kaftana.

Tylko jeden sztylet. Szlag.

\- On nigdy nie grozi – wyjaśnił z żalem. Obok niego – ku zupełnemu zdumieniu Viktora – Yuuri Katsuki przykucnął na lodzie i z ukrytych w szwach nogawek kieszeni wyciągnął długie, leciusieńkie drzewce i odpowiednie do niego ostrze w kształcie igły. Oczy Nippończyka zalśniły przez chwilę zielenią, gdy patrzył na broń. Kiedy oderwał od niej wzrok, była już scalona na mur.

\- On nigdy nie grozi – potaknął Yuuri. – On zapowiada.

\- Idźcie sobie, proszę. – Seung-gil wyszedł na lód, powłócząc sznurówkami. Dalej zasłaniał sobie uszy, jakby chciał odgrodzić się rozpostartą dłonią od widoku wróżek. Viktor wyrzucił do tyłu lewą nogę i unosząc ją wysoko, ruszył wirtuozerskim ślizgiem prosto na rycerza – dłonie miał wyciągnięte drapieżnie, jakby od razu zamierzał złapać intruza wpół i potrząsać nim tak długo, aż nie usłyszy jakichś sensownych wyjaśnień. Zanim jednak zdążył podjechać, sam został złapany wpół. Yuuri Katsuki objął go w pasie ramieniem, przyciągnął do swojego biodra i przytrzymał.

\- Zostaw, najmilszy – poprosił nagląco. – Nie pora teraz na tańce. Lee, możesz nam coś więcej powiedzieć?

\- Przecież wam mówię, żebyście spieprzali! – Koreanin oderwał dłonie od uszu i w rozpaczliwym geście złapał się za głowę. – Idźcie sobie pląsać nago w krzakach, o.

\- Oj. – Viktor wydął kapryśnie usta. – On ma naprawdę błyskotliwe pomysły. Nie znoszę go.

\- Zawiąż buty, Lee, i mów co wiesz. Duże? Małe? – wypytywał Otabek, starannie zahaczając kciuk o pętlę przy rękojeści sztyletu. – Jurij! Masz jakąś broń? Używasz jakiejś broni? Czym się biją wróżki?

\- Chujem na odlew! – warknął Jurij. – Co ty w ogóle do mnie mówisz? Aaaaj! – Zapiszczał, kiedy Otabek beznamiętnie pociągnął go za włosy. – No co?!

\- Nie klnij, bo chuje usłyszą – zganił go Kazach. – A jak już skończą z twoimi łyżwami, pożałujesz, że to nie były kuny. Lee! Gadaj, człowieku!

\- Duże. – Koreanin nieobecnym wzrokiem spojrzał na swoje łyżwy, wreszcie westchnął, niezadowolony, i schylił się zawiązać sznurówki. Światło księżyca zalśniło na inkrustacjach lodowego miecza.

\- Czy on… Nie powinien nosić jakiejś pochwy? Pokaleczy sobie tyłek! – bąknął Viktor, z niechętnym uznaniem ogarniając wzrokiem wypięte pośladki rycerza.

\- Ty jakoś nie nosisz skrzydeł w pochwie – wytknął mu Otabek.

\- One są zintegrowane! – obruszyła się wróżka.

\- No, właśnie. – Kazach skinieniem głowy zamknął kwestię lodowych oręży. Pochwy były dla kryształowych podróbek. Prawdziwy lodowy miecz trzymał się swojego pana jak wierny, przerośnięty pazur. – Jurij, z całym szacunkiem dla magii, może chociaż znajdziesz sobie jakiś kij w zaroślach?

\- O, właśnie! – podchwycił rozpaczliwie Katsuki. – Miłości moja, tobie też by się coś przydało. Weź Jurija, idźcie razem i wystrugajcie sobie jakieś patyczki, co?

\- Wystrugać… Patyczki?! – Viktorowi szczęka opadła. Oczy wybałuszył, skrzydła falowały mu nerwowo.

\- To, albo idźcie pląsać nago, cokolwiek! Wróżek nie ma, ale jak już muszą, to niech siedzą w krzakach i schylą głowy, bo będzie prało odłamkami – oznajmił Seung-gil w przestrzeń między Yuurim a Otabkiem.

\- Pląsać nago… Albo strugać patyczki? – powtórzył powoli Viktor. Zmarszczył brwi i niecierpliwym machnięciem odpędził Yuuriego, który usiłował go wypchnął poza lodowisko. – My z Juraczką mamy sobie iść w krzaki… A wy co będziecie robić?

\- A jakbyś tak się raz do czegoś przydał i zaciągnął ich też w krzaki? – burknął Lee i wyprostował plecy.

\- Nie mogę! – Viktor pokazał mu język. – Przecież podobno nie ma wróżek!

Koreanin wzruszył ramionami i delikatnie przełożył rękę za plecy, układając ją na rękojeści miecza.

\- Lepiej, żeby nie było żadnych wróżek. I bez tego mamy dość kłopotów, a one nawet nikogo w krzaki nie potrafią zaciągnąć. Weźcie się stąd wynieście wszyscy!

\- Bo co? – Jurij Plisiecki zdążył już trochę ochłonąć, stał u boku Otabka i przyglądał się jego sztyletowi. Zmrużył zielone oczy, wyciągnął przed siebie wygiętą dłoń i od niechcenia smagnął po niej skrajem skrzydła. To samo powtórzył z drugą ręką – zalśniło metaliczno-srebrzyście. Zakrzywione szpony ledwo było widać na tle rzewnej bieli kostiumu wróżki, ale z ich skrajów skapywała zielona, lepka mgiełka w odcieniu oczu Jurija. Otabek pokiwał powoli głową. W dawnych latach Plisieckiemu wystarczyły szyszki, ale teraz już na pewno nie potrzebowałby strugać sobie kija do walki. Tym lepiej – dorośli mieli może jeszcze jakieś szanse.

\- Yuuuuuuuri, mój Yuuuuuuri! – zaśpiewał kapryśnie Viktor. Ręce schował za plecami, nie pokazując, czy uzbraja się podobnie jak zrobił to Jurij, czy po prostu ukradkiem wystawia brzydkie gesty na Seung-gila. – Proponują nam pląsanie nago w krzakach, a my nie biegniemy i nie ściągamy majtek? Czy ja się wreszcie dowiem, co jest duże i lepsze od tańca w świetle księżyca?

\- Możesz ściągnąć majtki i walić na odlew – mruknął Lee. – Nie takich rzeczy ludzie próbowali. Otabek, ty jesteś ogarniętym facetem. Weź ten harem i spływaj?

Kazach wzruszył ramionami. Był ogarniętym facetem, nie był masochistą ani samobójcą. Ale był rycerzem.

\- Czemu tu przyszedłeś, zamiast schować się pod łóżko? – dociął koledze. Seung-gil przewrócił oczami.

\- Ja i tak nie mógłbym zasnąć. A tutaj… O, szlag!

Otabek odwrócił się za jego spojrzeniem – i zobaczył, że ktoś nadjeżdża.

\- Jego się tak boimy? – zdziwił się Viktor, oceniając nowego przybysza. Łyżwy, rozpostarte ramiona, uśmiech szeroki jak Rzeka Taj.

\- Bój się – jęknął Yuuri. – Już nigdy nie uda się zachować sekretu.

\- Leeeeee! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Phichit Chulanont wjechał między nich, machając serdecznie rękami. Smagłe policzki kontrastowały z lśniącą bielą zębów, wyszczerzonych w ciepłym uśmiechu. – Wymknąłeś się, spryciarzu! Ale nas nie wykiwasz! Nie ma tak! Sam się nie będziesz bawić ze smokiem!

Na Białych Polach zapadła cisza.

Przerwał ją Jurij, który roześmiał się histerycznie i potrząsnął grzywką.

\- Co z tymi ludźmi?! Nie ma żadnych pierdolonych smoków!

\- No! – Lee natychmiast się z nim zgodził. – I pierdolonych wróżek też nie ma! Od początku to mówię!

\- Smok? – bąknął Nikiforov.

\- Smok? – Otabek zażądał ostatecznego potwierdzenia.

\- Smok – potwierdził Koreanin.

\- Smooooook! – Phichit aż podskoczył i zawirował w piruecie.

\- Viktor! – Chris Giacometti nadjechał w ślad za Tajem i pomachał serdecznie do wróżki. – Czółkiem, słodki Viki! O, patrz. Smok!


End file.
